One Dance
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Un torneo de baile se da en el Sunny Go. Las parejas van a tener que defender su honor con cada paso que den. Pero mientras todo esto ocurre, varios sentimientos son descubiertos por parte de los participantes, formandose así.. un cuadrado amoroso. [Lemmon]
1. ¿Un torneo de baile? Ni locos

- ¡Nami-Swaaaaan! ¡Robin-Chwaaaaan! ¡Les preparé su comida favorita, espero la disfruten! - El rubio les puso en frente de cada una su respectivo plato, bien decorado y con un aroma riquísimo. - Ustedes tomen, coman. - Les dijo al resto casi arrojandoles su comida en la mesa.

- ¡Por fin, meshi! - El buchou fue el primero en empezar a disfrutar el desayuno sin queja alguna.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto en mi plato, maldito ero-kukku? - Gruñó Zoro.

- Se llama "cáscara de papa", baka marimo. - Se mufó el cocinero mientras los demás integrantes sonrieron ante la ignorancia del kengou, logrando que éste se sonrojara un poco.

- ¿Cáscara de papa? ¿Queres que tu cara quede como una papa?

- ¿¡Me estas amenazando?!

- ¿¡Y qué si lo estoy haciendo?!

- ¡Te voy a dar una paliza que nunca en tu vida olvidaras!

- ¡Creo que el que no lo va a olvidar vas a ser vos!

Todos los demás presentes en la cocina ignoraban lo que sucedia entre estos dos y tranquilamente seguían con sus respectivos almuerzos, charlando entre ellas en el caso de Robin y Nami; jugando una competencia de "¿Quién come mas rápido?" en el caso de Brook y Luffy; Contando y escuchando historias, en el caso de Chopper, Franky y Usopp.

La tarde despejada -como rara vez lo estaba en el Nuevo Mundo- fue tranquila y pacífica.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban sentados en el piso de la cubierta jugando a las cartas. Nami tomaba sol sentada en una tumbona, junto a ella, Robin refugiandose del sol con una sombrilla, leía. Franky se encontraba preparando algo nuevo para el Sunny como de costumbre le gustaba hacer. Y Brook, se había dormido apoyado en el mástil principal, con su taza de té a medio tomar en la mano.

- ¡Esto es aburido! - Luffy refunfuñó y soltando las cartas se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Baka! ¡Ya ví todas tus cartas! - Le gritó Sanji.

- ¡Luffy, no podes retirarte a mitad de un juego! - Usopp lo regañó.

- ¿Qué importa? De todas maneras voy perdiendo.. - Contestó haciendo puchero el morocho.

- Por supuesto que vas perdiendo, nadie me ganará jamás. - Zoro se mofó de su suerte en el juego.

- Pero Zoro.. - Chopper se rascó la cabeza. - Perdiste tres veces seguidas con Luffy ayer.

- ¡Urusei! Lo que pasó, pasó. - Contestó tratando de sonar filosófico el kengou.

- Típica frase de perdedor.. - Dijo Usopp por lo bajo y todos rieron.

- ¡Vos sos el menos indicado para decir eso! - Rugió el peliverde mientras Luffy reía a carcajadas de las peleas entre sus nakama.

- Sin embargo, tiene razón. - Lo apoyó el cocinero. - Solo un perdedor diría que "el pasado ya pasó" para zafarse de una derrota.

- ¿Qué dijiste.. ero-kukku? - El kengou bajó la cabeza y trató de hablar más despacio, poniendo la mano en una de sus katanas.

- Lo que escuchaste.. kuso marimo. - Respondió el cocinero encendiendo un cigarrillo en su boca. - Sos un perdedor.

Estas palabras hicieron un "clic" en la mente de Zoro, que se lanzó desenvainando sus tres katanas contra Sanji; éste lo enfrentó con sus múltiples patadas.

- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó Nami levantandose de repente de su asiento. - ¡Con tanto ruido no me dejan descansar! ¡¿Cuál es su problema, bakas?!

- ¡Nami-Swaaaan! ¡Este baka marimo se enojó porque no quiere creer que es un perdedor!

- ¡Uruseei! - Replicó el kengou.

- ¡¿Estan peleando por esa estupidez!? ¡Vallan a otro lado entonces!

Antes de que la akague pudiese cerrar los ojos y relajarse nuevamente, el peliverde y el rubio ya estaban peleando otra vez, provocando ruidos como los filos de las katanas de Zoro; los suspiros de Sanji al dar patadas tan fuertes o simplemente las ovaciones del resto que sonreían y aplaudían a ver quién era el que ganaba, y Nami no vio otra opción.

- ¡LES DIJE QUE SE CALMEN! - Gritó una vez habiendole pegado a cada uno con el puño cerrado en la cabeza.

- Creo que podrían usar sus fuerzas y empeño en alguna otra actividad en vez de pelear tanto. - Sonrió Robin mientras se acercaba a los dos rivales que yacían en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Robin? - Preguntó Nami.

- Me refiero a que podrían hacer.. una competencia, un concurso, tal vez un torneo. - Explicó la ojiazul.

- Ohh.. ya veo. - Luffy sonrió. - Como esos extraños juegos con Foxy.

- Creo que lo entendiste, Luffy. - Sonrió Robin. - Pero solo sería por diversión entre nakamas.

- ¡Robin Chwaaaan! ¡Siempre tan atenta e inteligente! - Sanji la rodeó con ojos en forma de corazón sonriendo tontamente.

- Gracias, Sanji-kun. - Le respondió ésta.

- Y entonces.. - Zoro se acercó a la morocha y de un empujón logró empujar al cocinero lejos de ella. - ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?

- No lo sé.. eso lo decidirán ustedes, ya que son los que se van a enfrentar.

- ¡Una pelea! - Gritaron los dos a la vez mientras se miraban desafiantes.

- Excepto eso.. es lo que siempre estan haciendo.

- Robin Chwan tiene razón. - Afirmó el cocinero. - ¿Qué te parece un concurso de preparación de platos? - Rió malicioso.

- ¿Qué te parece una torneo de resistencia? - Rió maliciosamente el kengou, esta vez.

- Me parecería justo que los dos pudiesen competir haciéndo algo en lo que ninguno tenga experiencia anteriormente, así ninguno podría sacar ventaja. - Comentó la ojiazul.

- ¡Yo quiero música! ¡Brook, música! - Gritó Luffy en medio de la situación y todos se lo quedaron observándo.

Acto seguido, una Nami sonriente miró a Zoro con cara de tener algo muy malo entre manos y el peliverde no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y empezar a sudar un poco.

_Kusso.. ¿Por qué me esta mirando de esa forma? _- Pensó un Zoro bastante preocupado.

- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo al fin la akague sonriendo.

- ¡Mis dos chicas tienen todas las soluciones a mis problemas! - Seguía alabandolas el rubio.

- Un torneo de baile.

- Pero.. Nami-Swan.. - Sanji bajó la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses. - Agregó el peliverde.

- ¿Por qué no? Ninguno tiene experiencia bailando.

- Pero eso no es algo.. que los hombres como yo no harían, Nami-Swan.. - Trató de hacerle entender Sanji con toda su ternura puesta en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¡¿Acaso piensan que solo los okamas hacen esos bailes?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Hacer una coreografía al pie de la letra implica esfuerzo! ¡Resistencia, sudor, trabajo! ¡Ustedes son los verdaderos mariquitas al no querer hacer un simple baile!

- ¡Así se habla, onee-chan! ¡Súuuuuper! - Dijo Franky apareciéndo detrás de ellos con su típica pose.

- Nami-Swan.. - Sanji se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, exhaló el humo retenido y suspiró. - ¡Si eso es lo que preferís, es lo que haré! ¡Voy a demostrarte lo que un hombre puede llegar a hacer!

- Tsk.. - El peliverde no estaba aun muy convencido de esta situación.

- ¿Aceptas el reto, kuso kengou?

- Tsk. - Respondió nuevamente y se dio vuelta dándole a entender que no lo iba a hacer.

- O acaso.. - Agregó el cocinero. - ¿Es que eres marica y sabes que vas a perder contra mi, no es así?

- ¿Perder contra vos? - Zoro evocó una sonrisa un poco demoníaca. - Jamás perdería ante tal idiota.

- Pues eso das a entender ya que te retiras sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

- ¡Esto es estùpido! - Miró a sus nakamas que esperaban su respuesta.

Luffy cruzado de brazos le sonreía a más no poder, él quería que su segundo al mando aceptase. Usopp y Choper trataban de no sonreír aunque también les gustaba y la idea. Franky bailaba en silencio detrás de todos, por supuesto que le gustaría ser algo parecido a un 'profesor' para enseñarles algunos 'tips' para la competencia. Brook reía a carcajadas mientras preparaba sus instrumentos, obviamente si esto se hacía, él iba a tocar la canción elegida por cada participante. Nami, careciendo de bondad, le sonreía a Zoro tratándo de parecer tierna e inocente.

Y por último ahí estaba ella, Robin. Sonriente como siempre frecuentaba hacerlo. Tan pacífica y tranquila como de costumbre. Aunque por supuesto, a su alrededor rondaba una oscura capa de maldad._ ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de permitir todo esto? Maldita onna.._

- ¿Cuál es el premio para el ganador? - Preguntó por fin Zoro después de meditar la situación unos momentos.

- Lo que él quiera. - Repuso Sanji sin dudar.

Fue entonces cuando todos se sorprendieron al ver a Zoro con la mano extendida en frente de Sanji. No había signo de dudas o inconvenientes en su mirada y parecía bastante serio. Sanji, emitiendo una risa casi mufona, apretó con fuerza la mano del kengou. Los dos se acercaron una vez hecho el contacto fìsico.

- Te voy a hacer mierda, kusso marimo.

- Seguí soñando, maldito ero-kukku.

Seguido de esto, se separaron dejando unos metros entre medio de ellos dos y sus sonrisas desafiantes y algo preocupadas ante lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Bien, yo seré el jurado! - Luffy levantó los brazos sonriendo y evocó una de sus más raras carcajadas; como si estuviese esperando divertirse mucho al ver a sus dos nakama en un concurso de baile.

- ¡Aaw! Contá conmigo, Luffy. - Se le sumó Franky.

- Chopper y yo también seremos jurados. - Dijo Usopp liberandose de cualquier cargo que le pudiesen pedir.

- Antes de empezar creo que deberiamos informarnos de las reglas. - Dijo Robin a todos. - En todo torneo hay reglas, ¿alguno tiene pensada alguna para esta ocación?

- Chotto mate. - Dijo el peliverde captando la atención de sus nakamas. - Solo haré esto con una condición.. - Hizo una pausa y todos se quedaron en silencio en espera de lo que diría. - No voy a bailar solo, quiero una compañera.

- ¿¡Qué decis?! ¡Por supuesto que no vas a ponerle una mano encima a ninguna de mis damas!

- Baka, si yo tengo una compañera vos también.

- Hm.. entiendo. - El rubio se calmó y transformó sus ojos en dos grandes corazones nuevamente. - ¡NAMI-SWAAAAN!

- ¿¡Por qué queres una compañera?! - Preguntó Nami al librarse del cocinero.

- ¡Soy un hombre, no vas a pretender que baile solo!

- Es verdad. - Afirmó Robin. - Además se necesita mucho otra persona con la que guiárse y no creo que Zoro pueda hacerlo solo.

- ¡No es a lo que me refiero! - Gritó el kengou aunque nadie le dio importancia.

- Esta bien.. - Suspiró Nami. - ¿Con quién vas a bailar, entonces?

Estaba clara que la idea de Sanji era tener a la akague como pareja de baile. Pero, ¿quién quería Zoro que lo guíe? Ciertamente lo sabía, puesto que al pensarlo, sus mejillas se encendieron, aunque lo oculto bastante bien.

- ¿Zoro? - Robin se acercó un paso a él, sonriendo. Ella al igual que Sanji, también sabía perfectamente quién querìa que fuese su pareja de baile. Pero el kengou seguía dubitativo acerca si decirlo y quedar expuesto ante sus nakama o si mejor seguir ocultando todo signo de cariño como hasta ahora venía haciendo. - ¿Zoro, a quién elegís como compañera?

_-_ _A vos. _- Dijo el peliverde en sus pensamientos, pero no logró articular palabra en realidad. - Eligan ustedes, son las mujeres.

- Jamás pensé que Zoro pudiese ser un caballero.. - Susurró Chopper.

- Tampoco yo, pero ahí está. Quizás deberíamos filmar esto. - Le contestó Usopp sonriéndo.

Sanji suspiró, mientras a Zoro se le empezaban a notar algunas pequeñas venas en el cuello de enojo respecto a lo que escuchaba de sus nakama a sus espaldas pero no quiso interrumpirlos, le daba igual.

- Ah.. - Sanji largó una bocanada de humo. - Es obvio que Nami-Swan me va a elegir a mi, pero aun así no me agrada la idea de que te quedes con Robin-Chwan.. maldito marimo.

- Tsk.. - Respondió este dandole no mucha importancia.

- Sanji. - Lo llamó Luffy parado desde la cabeza del gran León del Sunny y éste se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Después de esto, necesito que me hagas algo de niku.

- Claro, claro, pero tenemos que esperar a que mis bellas damas decidan. Es obvio que Robin no quiere quedarse con este baka, y mi linda akague está consolandola - Dijo mientras las dos charlaban por lo bajo.

- ¡OE, USTEDES! ¡APURENSE, NECESITO NIKU!

- ¡NO LES GRITES A MIS DAMAS, IDIOTA!

- Bien, ya lo hemos decidido. - Dijo Nami sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Yohohoho! - Rió Brook. - Quizá pueda verles las bragas mientras bailan.

- ¡Vernos las bragas, y una mierda! - La akague le dio una patada en la cabeza que dejó al esqueleto en el piso.

- Robin, ¿Con quién decidiste bailar? - Preguntó Chopper ansioso.

- Bueno, yo.. - Dijo ella dando un paso hacia adelante y una gran sonrisa.

La morocha empezó a caminar lentamente, en dirección recta hacia el kengou que la esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos; había algo en él que confiaba en que ella lo eligiría, como él la hubiese elegido a ella en otras circunstancias.

Fue entonces, cuando la akague se percató de que Sanji tenìa ya los ojos transformados en dos grandes corazones rosas. Su sangre empezaba a gotearle sangre, a causa de las cosas pervertidas que seguramente pensaba con Nami en su imaginación, ¿cómo se suponìa que iba a poder "bailar" con el cocinero sangrandole la nariz al tocarla y desmayandose de la emoción a cada rato?

_Lo siento mucho, Robin_ - Pensó la akague para sus adentros y antes de que la morocha pudiese llegar a donde estaba Zoro, Nami la tomó del brazo hacia donde ella se encontraba y la empujó contra el rubio.

- Robin eligió a Sanji, y yo a Zoro. ¡Ahora digamos las reglas del torneo, répido! - Ordenó mientras todos la miraban con ojos abiertos y rascandose la cabeza a causa de no entender nada.

- ¿¡NANIII?! - El ero se avalanzó contra el peliverde. - ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI BELLA AKAGUE PARA QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION, KUSO MARIMO?!

- ¡NO ME HECHES LA CULPA A MI! ¡IGUALEMENTE NO LA CULPO, ¿QUIEN HUBIESE QUERIDO BAILAR CON VOS?

Robin un poco alejada de la pelea, observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, especialmente la cara de Nami, que tenía la vista fija en el piso, con la cabeza gacha sin mediar palabra.

- Robin-Chwan.. - Sanji se dio cuenta de la seriedad que la ojiazul demostraba en la cara. - ¡Lo siento! - Se arrodilló ante ella tomando su mano y la besó. - No quise ofenderte, tan solo pensé que bailarías con ese idiota. - Señaló a Zoro, que la miraba de reojo.

- No hay problema, Sanji-kun - Sonrió esta. - _De hecho, yo también pensé que podría bailar con él. _- Pensó para sus adentros.


	2. Fantasía echa realidad

- ¿¡Por qué tengo que bailar con vos?! - Le gruñó el peliverde a la akague.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema conmigo?!

- ¡No podré hacerlo, no me sale!

- ¡Entonces, acostumbrate!

- ¿Robin Chwan? - Preguntó Sanji retirandose el cigarrillo de la boca y ésta lo miró. - ¿Esto está bien para vos?

- Sí, no veo el inconveniente. - Contestó la morocha tranquilamente.

- A mi me gustan las parejas así.. - Comentó Luffy rascándose la cabeza confundido. - ¡Bien, que empiece el torneo!

- ¡Espera un segundo, baka! - Le gritó Zoro mientras seguía en una discusión con Nami.

- ¿Cuáles son las reglas, entonces? - Preguntó Chopper.

- Solo te queda una salida, superalo. - Sonrió Nami maliciosamente mientras el kengou agachaba la cabeza.

- Maldita akague.. - Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Todos los participantes del torneo se sentaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas en la cubierta. Luffy y los demás integrantes del jurado se sentaron en frente de ellos. Usopp tenía en sus manos una hoja y un lápiz.

- Estas son las reglas. - Empezó a leer el tirador la hoja de papel. _- "Uno: Cada pareja tiene que practicar tres coreografías, el éstilo que dancen será el que ustedes quieran, pero los tres tienen que ser diferentes."_

- Zoro.. - Le dijo el capitán entre risas. - Podrías bailar salsa.. ya sabes. Como la salsa de las comidas. - Terminó de decir entre risas y el peliverde le lanzó una caña de pescar que se encontraba cerca de él.

_- "Dos"_ - Continuó Usopp. _- "Ninguna de las parejas puede ver los ensayos de la otra."_

- Es decir, ¿que Robin-Chwan y yo no podemos ver los ensayos de mi bella Nami-Swan y que ella tampoco puede ver los nuestros?

- Así es.

- Y, ¿qué pasa si lo hacemos? - Preguntó interesada la akague y todos miraron a Usopp.

- La pareja que rompa las reglas perderá, y la pareja restante pasa a ser la ganadora. - Todos los participantes se miraron entre ellos, mientras Usopp seguía relatando las reglas que se habían escrito. - _"Tres: Las parejas necesitan una vestimenta adecuada a cada baile."_

- ¡Eso es estúpido! - Dijo Zoro molesto. - ¿Por qué tenemos también que disfrazarnos?

- Ese comportamiento no es el indicado para referirse hacia el jurado. - Dijo Usopp sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Preguntó el peliverde mirandolo ya con ira ante tal contestación.

- ¡N-na-nada Zoro, creo has escuchado mal o algo! - Usopp se sentó ahora detrás del capitán que sonreía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. - ¡Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, esa regla la escribió Franky!

El kengou ni siquiera miró al cyborg y trató de tranquilizarse. Usopp retomó su asiento y siguió leyendo las reglas, solo faltaban unas pocas.

- _"Cuatro: El jurado los ayudará en las dudas que tengan o sus problemas, pero no les ayudarán a armar las coreografías, elegir la ropa que usarán o las canciones que bailarán"._

- Eso es justo. - Comentó la akague. - ¿Cuál es la regla número cinco?

_- "Cinco: Desde hoy, van a tener un mes para ensayar, practicar, elegir la vestimenta y hacer lo necesario para su baile final."_

- ¿Un mes? ¿No puede ser más tiempo? - Preguntó Sanji mirándo a Robin con ojos de corazón y ella sonrió.

- ¡Un mes es mucho tiempo! ¡Bailen mañana! - Mandó Luffy urgandose la nariz, seriamente, con el dedo meñique.

Todos, excepto Robin que sonreía y Franky y Brook que se reían divertidos, le pegaron a puño cerrado en la cabeza a Luffy que terminó recostado en la cubierta, respirando con dificultad y alrededor de su cara, diversos golpes y moretones.

- Entiendo.. un mes está bien. - Dijo como pudo el capitán y no se escuchó más su voz por un rato largo.

- _"Seis: Si alguno de los dos no puede con el torneo, el otro gana instantaneamente."_

- ¿Escuchaste, cejitas de remolino? Solo hace falta que digas que no podes hacerlo.

- Justamente te iba a decir lo mismo, cabeza de lechuga.

- _"Siete: Sus parejas no pueden contarse nada de lo que hagan en los ensayos."_

- Creo que este mes vamos a estar algo distanciadas, navegante-san.

- Ya vamos a poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, Robin. - Las dos se sonrieron mutuamente.

_- "Octava y útima regla: Tal y como Sanji lo dijo, el ganador del torneo, podrá pedir y hacer lo que desee"._

Seguido de esto, cada uno de los mugiwara se dedicaron a seguir haciendo sus respectivas ocupaciones en el Sunny hasta que cayó la noche sobre el barco y la hora de la cena se acercó.

Todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, con sus platos en frente, comiéndo pero sin saborear nada, casi. El aire que se respiraba era de lo mas incómodo y cortante. Fue una de las cenas más raras que la tripulación había compartido en su tiempo como nakamas. Cada uno tenía en mente distintos temas y dudas que querían aclarar.

Una vez terminada la comida, cada uno salió por donde había llegado, exceptuando Sanji que se quedó en la cocina más tiempo que los demás -como de costumbre- arreglando el desorden.

Zoro era el vigía de esa noche, pero en vez de estar en el forte, se encontró mirando al mar en la despejada noche, en la parte trasera de la cubierta.

Se mantuvo allí durante un rato bastante largo, en silencio, pensando en sus propios asuntos. Hasta que en determinado momento, sintió detrás de él una fragancia que lo cautivó por completo. Flores. No pude evitar girarse, para contemplar lo que era. Y ahí la vio a Robin, con un abrigo bastante ligero de color negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos y en su mano, una regadera. Se dirigía hacia su pequeño jardín a regar sus plantas.

Zoro la miró los diez minutos que estuvo parada en frente de las plantas. Acomodándolas, regándolas, sacándole las malas hiervas. Cuando terminó, dejó la regadera a un lado y caminó lento hasta lo que parecía la dirección a su habitación, sin haberse percatado al parecer de los ojos espiones del kengou.

- Maldita onna.. ¿Por qué me hace esto? - Dijo en un susurro que ni él escuchó y se dispuso a seguirla.

Recorría detrás de ella, en silencio y a cierta distancia para que no lo viera, los pasillos de Sunny hasta su cuarto. Pero en cuanto ésta llegó ahí, no entró, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la biblioteca del barco.

Una vez ahí entró, sin mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento. Zoro se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca. Le pasó por la mente más de una vez el entrar, pero, ¿qué haría después? ¿Leer? Nunca.

Se dio vuelta para volver al forte y se encontró en frente de él a Robin. El peliverde se quedó mudo, sin poder reaccionar. Vestida de igual forma que en la cubierta, regando las plantas. Quiso decir algo para tratar de salir de la incómoda situación, pero ella se le avalanzó y le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano.

La morocha se apegó al cuerpo del kengou mientras éste empezaba a sentirse acorralado y nervioso. Lo empujó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, donde le sacó la mano de la boca y sin dejarlo decir nada lo besó.

Fue un beso profundo y con bastante intercambio de saliva. En cuanto la ojiazul se separó de él, Zoro no entendía lo que estaba pasando, el porqué hizo eso sin previo aviso, el porqué el mismo había disfrutado el beso y al mismo tiempo ese cuerpo escultural y cálido tan cerca del suyo propio.

Cuando abrió la boca para tratar de empezar el cuestionario a todo eso que se le cruzó en la mente, Robin, que en ese momento estaba justo enfrente de él, desapareció. Y la puerta en la que estaba apoyado, se abrió, dejándolo caer de espaldas al piso, dentro de la biblioteca.

Al pararse, se rascó la cabeza y gruñó algo inentendible, probablemente, una maldición a _la_ _maldita puerta_.

- ¿Estas bien, Zoro? - Escuchó una voz detrás de él y volteó esperando lo peor.

Robin se encontraba ahí, esta vez era la verdadera. Su abrigo negro se encontraba en el piso y solo llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón hasta los muslos violeta que transparentaba su ropa interior blanca.

La morocha se acercó sonriendo al kengou y se detuvó a pocos centímetros de él, esperando escucharle decir algo.

- ¿Zoro? - Insistió. - ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? - El peliverde dio un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Por qué hiciste.. eso.. ahí afuera?

- ¿No te apetecía? Hace ya bastante tiempo me lo estoy aguantando. - Suspiró. - Pensé que la idea de Nami del torneo y la tuya misma de pedir una compañera sería mi oportunidad, pero creo que no salió como lo esperaba y no voy a pasar tanto tiempo con vos como había planeado.

- Pudiste haberme elegido. - Ahora Zoro parecía molesto más que nervioso.

- Esa era mi idea.

- ¿Por qué voy a tener que bailar con esa ladrona de Nami? No me puedo fiar de ella. - Robin sonrió.

- Nadie puede.. ni yo. Ella fue la que hizo el cambio de último momento, te eligió por encima de mi.

- No hiciste nada. Parece que te gustó la idea de estar con ese estúpido del cejitas.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Zoro se dio vuelta imponiendo en sí mismo toda su voluntad para no quedarse ahí y sucumbir a lo que todo hombre desea. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba su orgullo y eso era más importante que una simple debilidad.

- ¡Zoro! - Se apresuró a decir Robin y unos brazos Fleur cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Contestó sin darse vuelta.

- ¿No podríamos olvidar este mal entendido? - Su voz calmada lo llamaba y agregó: - ..Solo por esta noche.

El peliverde tragó sin darse cuenta que una gota de sudor recorría su sien. Suspiró y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una Robin sonriente. No hizo falta decir nada para que Robin entendiese su respuesta.

Zoro se aproximó hacia ella de una forma casi bestial. La empujó hacia atrás, provocando que ella se enredace con sus propios pies y callera al piso mientras la besaba. Unos brazos fleur amortiguaron su golpe, pero la dejaron sentada en el piso. Zoro se agachó a su lado y lentamente se fue recostando sobre ella.

Sin dejar de besarla le fue subiendo lentamente el vestido hasta sacarselo de un tirón y arrojarlo a un costado para que no molestara. Recorrió con sus manos y fuertes caricias la espalda y las voluptuosas caderas de la ojiazul que gozaba de los besos y el afecto que el kengou le brindaba.

Unos brazos Fleur aparecieron entonces del abdómen de Robin y empujaron a Zoro hacia su costado, dejándolo recostado sobre el piso boca arriba. Luego de que los brazos desaparecieron, la morocha fue entonces la que se encontraba ahora arriba de su presa.

Entre besos y caricias, le desabotonó su gran abrigo verde, aflojó su faja roja y se lo logró sacar rá el abrigo, sus katanas quedaron enredadas a un lado de ellos dos. El mismo Zoro se quitó el haramaki y Robin se ocupó de desabrocharle el pantalón, bajándo hacia su entrepierna.

Una vez teniendo justo en frente de ella el miembro erecto del kengou lo sostuvo con las dos manos fuertemente y comenzó a masajearlo, a lo que Zoro respondió con algunos gemidos de placer. Luego, se lo metió en la boca entero y lo saboreó como si nunca hubiese probado algo tan delicioso.

Zoro la agarró del pelo bruscamente y la tironeó hacia arriba mientras la veía sonreir después de haberlo dejado casi seco. Se incorporó quedando sentado en el piso, y al tener encima de él a Robin, le fue fácil sacarle las dos últimas prendas de ropa que la morocha llevaba puestas.

Una vez que la tuvo desnuda completamente sobre él, la agarró fuertemente de los muslos, reteniéndola en el aire durante algunos segundos y la soltó justo encima de su pene, provocando que la ojiazul se irguiera y diera un grito ahogado al sentir dentro de ella el miembro erecto del kengou.

Mientras la sostenía con una mano de las caderas, acariciandola, con la otra mano le masajeaba los pechos mientras la hacía saltar sobre él, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que la arqueóloga empezaba a respirar más cansada y de un movimiento brusco la tiró al piso y se posicionó sobre ella. Le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, y mientras la besaba de forma desenfrenada, bajó una de sus manos hasta la vagina de la morocha que al sentir los dedos del peliverde embistiendola quiso dar algunos gemidos que fueron acallados al tener la boca ocupada besando a Zoro. Pero éste notó igualmente que le estaba causando placer, por lo que siguió haciéndolo, más rápido y con más profundidad.

- ¿Así esta bien?

- No pares, ¡no pares!

Zoro sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermosa morena y al pie de la letra siguió sus instrucciones hasta que ésta llegó a su clímax, y el muchacho ante tal hermoso y dulce líquido ante él, se vio obligado a bajar y beberlo todo, hasta dejarla sin una gota.

Una vez que ella sonrió suspirando, Zoro le abrió las piernas nuevamente, y se colocó estrategicamente entre medio de éstas, metiendo en la vagina de la morocha su miembro que aun seguía erecto y duro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo habías dado por terminado?

- Claro que no. No podía esperar menos de el que será el mejor espadachín del mundo, ¿o no?

Con este comentario, Robin hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro serio del espadachín. La morocha dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Zoro la embestía innumerables veces, logrando que la arqueóloga empezara a sudar y gemir.

Las últimas envestidas fueron las más fuertes, brutas y profundas de todas las anteriores. Para no gritar tan fuerte, Robin tuvo que besar y morder en ciertos casos los labios de Zoro, hasta tal punto de hacerlos sangrar, aunque a este no le importó demasiado con tal de seguir en sus asuntos, sudando y gimiendo tambièn.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo en medio de los gemidos de placer, gotas de sudor y el calor intenso que provocaban sus propios cuerpos al estar tan apegados el uno al otro.

Zoro quedó recostado sobre la arqueóloga, que le acariciaba el cabello delicadamente mientras el peliverde apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus grandes y cálidos pechos.

Respiraban agitados aún, pero tranquilos y felices. Los dos habían estado esperando este momento hacía ya bastante tiempo. Se deseaban y se lo habían demostrado en varias ocaciones de maneras indirectas, pero nunca antes habían llegado a tanto y esto para ellos era la gloria.

Sus fantasías, sus sueños con el otro se habían echo realidad. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizás se podrían volver a repetir en alguna otra ocación.

Después de unos segundos más, Zoro se incorporó, se abrochó el pantalón y se quedó sentado observándo a la hermosa morena que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa. El sudor estaba desapareciendo y se empezaban a dar cuenta de que aunque ellos pensaban que la noche seguía siendo cálida, refrescaba. Lo más probable era que haya habido un cambio climático.

El peliverde tomó su abrigo, se acurrucó junto a la arqueóloga y tapó a ambos con él. La morocha lo abrazó y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de no reír de felicidad.

- Si hubiese sabido que sería tan bueno, hubiese tratado de que el momento llegase antes. - Dijo la ojiazul.

- No vamos a poder hacerlo seguido durante este mes, supongo. El clima va a estar bastante cargado.

- Ya lo creo. - Suspiró. - Es una lástima.

- Pero.. podríamos escabullirnos en algún lugar del Sunny. Es un barco bastante grande y solo somos nueve.

- Es una idea un tanto excitante. - Sonrió a modo de aprovación la morena.

- Maldición, ¡estúpida Nami! - Se quejó el peliverde acordandose de lo que había pasado. - Seguramente me eligió a mi para no tener que estar con ese idiota de Sanji. - Mufó.

- Es que sos tan irresistible. Todas quieren estar con vos.

- No te burles de mi, esto es exasperante. ¿Por qué tendría que hacer esto justamente con ella?

- Podrían llegar a llevarse bien si intentan hablar un poco.

- Por supuesto que no, es un maldita ladrona y ratera. Siempre quiere mandar y darme órdenes.

- Esa es su personalidad y deberías aceptarla como es.

- Tsk.. sigue siendo una maldita. La acepte o no.

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una risita mañosa lo que provocó la ternura de Zoro al verla tan hermosa y tranquila, abrazandolo, sobre su regaso. Esa era una escena que ninguno de los dos quería olvidar nunca.


	3. ¡Que empiece el torneo!

**Bueno, no suelo poner mensajes o advertencias ni nada por el estílo antes de empezar los capítulos. Pero ya que necesito su opinión, éste es un caso especial. **

**Lo que les quería pedir es, que si a alguno de los que se enganchó con esta historia y me lee cada vez que subo un capítulo nuevo, me gustaría saber las parejas que les gustaría que se formasen. Si les gustaría que apareciese algún otro personaje del anime, alguna pareja que acá no se menciona. **

**Si les gustaría aparecer a ustedes mismos en el fan-fic también me lo pueden decir y podría ver qué hago. En fin, dejenme sus opiniones o ideas en los **_**reviews**_**, ¡me ayudarían mucho!**

**En fin, acá está el capítulo de hoy. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

- ¡Robin-Chwan! ¡Estas hermosa! - El cocinero la miraba sonriendo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar el sangrado de nariz.

- Arigato, Sanji-kun. - Le agradeció la morocha mientras sonreía.

Era entendible la exitación del rubio al ver a Robin entrar al gimnacio con un vestido tan corto y con gran escote negro y un pequeño short de jean, que debajo del vestido que le llegaba a los muslos, casi no se notaba.

- ¡Los dos están acá! ¡Súuuuperr! - Franky los observó y Robin lo miró intrigada.

- Entonces.. ¿Qué es lo que haremos primero? - Preguntó mientras Sanji seguía dandole vueltas a su alrededor.

- Lo básico es su cuerpo, tienen que empezar con una rutina de elongamiento.

- ¿En realidad es necesaria esa estupidez? - Preguntó Sanji ya poniendose serio.

- Lo es si no quieren romperse nada.

- Bien.. y ¿cómo empezamos?

- Alcen los brazos así.. - Demostró Franky haciendolo. - ..después muevan las caderas y bajen hasta tocarse la punta de los pies con las manos.

Robin hizo lo indicado al pie de la letra en silencio, mientras Sanji, ya con dos corazones que se le salían de los ojos y la nariz sangrando, la observaban desde atrás. El vestido se le había subido considerablemente. Sus pechos caían haciendolos parecer más grandes y el short, que se le apegaba al cuerpo, hacía que sus nalgas parecieron lo más hermoso que el cocinero podría tener en frente.

- Sanji, vamos. También tienes que hacer los ejercicios. - Le recordó Franky mientras el rubio seguía sin moverse con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Robin lo miró de reojo y al darse cuenta de la situación, le sonrió. Logrande que el corazón de Sanji latiera a mil por minuto. Este se puso rápidamente a su lado y se agachó tocandose los pies con las manos.

- Oe, Franky.. - Se dispuso a decir tratando de controlar su temblorosa voz. - ¿Haremos esto todos los días.. no es así?

- Solo lo haré con ustedes hoy, el resto del mes lo harán solos.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron ante todos los pensamientos e ideas que pasaron por su mente en esos segundos y parandose erguido miró hacia arriba y gritó:

- ¡Este será el mejor torneo de mi vida!

...

En el forte.

- ¿Por qué tenías que producirte tanto para empezar a sudar?

- Quiero verme bien, la apariencia es importante en las mujeres. - Contestaba una Nami vestida con unos shorts deportivos y una remera musculosa blanca.

- Tsk.. - El peliverde la ignoró y tomó el Den-den mushi mirándo hacia la cubierta por la ventana. - Ey, Brook, ya estamos listos, sube.

- ¡Yohohoho! - Se escuchó unos segundos antes de que el esqueleto apareciera sonriendo frente a ellos. - Nami-san.. hoy se ve hermosa. ¿Podría mostrarme sus..

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- En ese caso empecemos.. - Dijo un poco decaído el músico.

- Y ¿qué hacemos? - Preguntó la akague confundida.

- ¿Con qué estilo de baile decidieron empezar? Tocaré lo que gusten.

Brook había llevado consigo su guitarra eléctrica y su violín. En el forte, ya habían colocado un piano para prácticas, el cual costó trabajo subir hasta ahí arriba, puesto que Zoro se negaba a practicar en algún otro lugar del Sunny.

El peliverde y la akague se miraron sin saber qué contestar. El estílo de baile era lo que menos habían pensado para sus practicas. Todo era mucho más complicado de lo que en verdad parecía.

- ¿Y bien..? - El esqueleto volvió a encontrarse sin una respuesta a su pregunta. - ¡Todavía no han pensado en lo más importante! ¿No es así? ¡Yohohoho!

La risa bufona del músico empezaba a desquisiar al kengou, que conteniendose y cerrando los ojos, esperaba el poder tranquilizarse para no pegarle a gusto.

- ¡Bueno, Brook! Es suficiente de risas. - Dijo Nami también un poco humillada. - ¿Cuál te parece que es el mejor estílo para que empecemos?

- Lo siento, Nami-san. Las reglas que se escribieron dicen claramente que no puedo ayudarlos a elegir nada que tenga que ver con su baile, música o vestimenta. Y no lo haré, a pesar de que me rompa el corazón su angustia.. aunque claro. Yo no tengo corazón, ¡Yohohoho!

- Maldición.. ¿¡Y para qué demonios estas acá entonces?! - Preguntó alzando la voz el peliverde.

- Para tocar la música, claro. ¡Soy el músico! - Contestó orgulloso.

- En ese caso, ya que todavía no sabemos que música queremos que toques.. - Nami miró a Zoro. - ¿Haces los honores?

El esqueleto terminó acostado en el piso de la cubierta con su violín y guitarra al lado. Tenía en su cabeza un gran golpe y mirando al cielo suspiró.

- Ah.. pensé que moriría. Aunque claro.. ya estoy muerto. ¡Yohohoho!

- ¿Qué vamos a bailar? - Preguntó Zoro sentandose en el piso y tomando una botella de sake.

- No lo sé. Hay demasiadas opciones y lo peor es que tenemos que elegir tres.

- Elegílas y empecemos, entonces. - Se empinó la botella y tomó un gran sorvo.

- ¡No es tan fácil, idiota! ¿¡Por qué no estas ayudandome a elegir?!

- Me da igual.

- ¿Ah, sí? - La akague sonrió. - Entonces bailaremos balet, salsa y jazz.

- ¡¿DE QUE ME VES CARA?! ¡¿DE MARICA O QUE?!

- Dijiste que te daba igual. - Contestó mientras seguía sonriendo y miraba en lado opuesto.

- ¡No me jodas, Nami! Si lo hago, lo haré como un hombre. No con estas mariconada del balet y la salsa.

- Bien, bien. Entonces te conviene no dejarme a mi todo lo difícil o vas a terminar llevandote un mal rato.

Los dos se sentaron en el piso con un papel en medio. Nami mordía el lápiz mientras los dos hablaban acerca de cuáles eran las ideas que tenían de lo que significaba un baile, lo que les gustaba, lo que no. Lo que harían para ganar y a lo que jamás llegarían.

Aunque aveces no lo pareciese, los dos eran muy orgullosos respecto a su persona. Había cosas que simplemente harían en situaciones extremas y cosas que ni en ese tipo de momentos llegarían a hacer.

Después de una intensa disputa por parte de los dos, los cuales tenían un temperamento bastante fuerte -aunque se sabe que la que siempre sale victoriosa es Nami- llegaron a un acuerdo. Ya tenían anotadas varias cosas en la hoja de papel. Tres de ellas eran los tipos de baile que habían elegido.

- No me interesa que alguno no te guste, ¡yo quiero bailar esto!

- ¡Ni siquiera sos vos la que va a estar jugandose el premio en este torneo!

- ¿¡Y qué?! Si vamos a bailar juntos, vas a tener que hacer lo que diga.

- ¿¡Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?!

- Oh.. veo que tenes muchas ganas de bailar balet.. - Zoro se sintió impotente y se acercó a ella mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de pegarle.

- ¡No entiendo porqué estoy haciendo esto con vos!

- Ya estoy imaginandome como te quedaría un tutu. - Nami sonrió observandolo de arriba a abajo. Observó con mayor atención las gotas de sudor de su pecho cuando se encontraba en una situación bochornosa.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la akague, era hacer enojar al espadachín. Y valla que había aprendido a hacerlo bien en todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos.

- Maldita ladrona. - Susurró él entre dientes.

- Lechuga parlante. - Le contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz y los dos se miraron con rabia.

Se alejaron uno del otro unos segundos después y ambos se cruzaron de brazos.

- Esto va a ser difícil.. - Suspiró la akague.

- ¿Quién será la que lo está complicando?

- ¿¡Me estás hechando la culpa?!

- ¡Yo no dije tu nombre!

- ¡Eso diste a entender!

- ¡No es mi culpa si te sentís tocada por mis palabras!

- ¿Será que estos dos podrán llegar a bailar juntos? - Dijo Usopp sentando en la amaca mirándo hacia el forte.

- Lo dudo. - Contestó Chopper. - Aunque.. tampoco tengo muchas espectativas acerca de Sanji.

- ¿Hm? ¿A qué te referís con eso?

- Es verdad que él es un caballero y que se lleva mejor con Robin de lo que Zoro y Nami se llevan, pero.. - El pequeño renito suspiró mirando a la cocina. - La debilidad de Sanji todavía no es controlada del todo. Tengo algunas ideas de que si deciden hacer algun acto acrobático y el tiene que cargar a Robin o algo parecido.. podría desmayarse, o hasta desangrarse por lo de sus hemorragias nasales.

- Ya veo.. Así que las dos parejas tienen algunos conflictos.

- Quizás pueda estar equivocado. No es algo de lo que estoy seguro, pero es una gran posibilidad que ninguno de los dos pueda preparar los tres bailes para dentro de un mes.

- ¡Oe, Chopper! ¿Qué es espíritu tan bajo? Seguramente lo harán, no creo que ninguno de los dos se digne a darse por vencido en algo tan simple como un torneo de baile.

- Es verdad. - Sonrió. - Son Sanji y Zoro los que están compitiendo. Esto no terminará tan facilmente.

...

- ¡Aaw! ¡Eso fue todo el elongamiento por hoy!

El cocinero se encontraba en el piso con ambas piernas y brazos estirados. Sonreía a más no poder mirándo al techo, con la lengua afuera. Robin se encontraba a su lado sonriendo, sentada en el piso.

- Ahora está en sus manos el empezar a hacer un baile.. ¡Súuuuperrr!

Franky salió del gym sonriéndo mientras dejaba solos a la pareja para que empiecen la preparación de su baile.

- ¿Sanji-kun? - Preguntó la morocha en voz calmada y tierna.

- ¿Hm? - Respondió éste casi sin voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a bailar en el torneo?

- ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría a vos? - Le respondió sin mucha importancia todavía.

- Hay un estílo que desde chica me gusta muchísimo.

- ¿Cuál es ese estílo? - Sanji se sentó y prendiendo un cigarrillo la miró interesado.

- Quizás podría parecerte algo.. aburrido. Pero verás con el paso de los días que te gustará. - Sonrió.

- Lo que mi ojiazul preferida desee. - Contestó éste en la forma más gentil que le salió y se paró.

Caminó unos pasos hasta Robin y extendió su mano hacia ella.

- Arriba, Robin-Chwan. Esto recién empieza y vamos a tener que trabajar duro para no perder contra ese estúpido marimo.

- A la orden, Sanji-kun. - Contestó y tomó su mano, el rubio la ayudó a pararse.

- Y ahora.. ¿cómo es este estílo que te gusta? ¿Cómo se baila?

- Bueno.. - Robin sonrió y se apegó lo más que pudo hasta el cocinero. - Tenemos que estar bastante cerca. - Entrelazó sus manos y miró al rubio a los ojos. Escasos centímetros los separaban a uno del otro. - Y tenemos que empezar por saber movernos los dos juntos.

Los ojos de Sanji estaban abiertos de par en par, su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un ratón. Robin era la que lo guiaba ya que el no podía hacer más que seguir sus pasos al estar en tal situación.

La morocha miraba hacia abajo buscando con la vista sus pies al moverse. Y cuando subía la miraba para encontrar sus ojos con los del rubio, se le hacía como si aquella morocha pudiese robarle la vida en ese momento y al no le importaría.

- Bien Sanji-kun. No pensé que te fuera tan fácil, sin embargo solo estamos caminando en el lugar. El bailar va a ser un poco más complicado, pero es bastante bueno para empezar.

- Hm.. eh.. s-s-sí.. Ro-ro-robin.. Chw.. Chwan..

Robin se detuvo en seco al sentir lo que entre la entre pierna del rubio empezaba a despertar. Y al mirarlo, éste se sonrojo y en un acto fallido al ponerse nervioso le exhaló en la cara todo el humo del cigarrillo, provocando que los ojos de Robin lagrimearan y los abriese y cerrara varias veces.

- ¡Robin-Chwan! ¡Lo.. lo siento mucho!

- Esta bien. - Ella sonrió. - Sigamos con el baile, ¿sí? - Sin embargo, no se despegó del cocinero.


	4. El peor espía

- Es un paso atrás, uno adelante, y vuelta, ¿sí? - Sanji asintió. La morena se le acercó nuevamente acortando la distancia y se aferró al cocinero mirándolo a los ojos. - Empezá.

Sanji, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero al estar un poco nervioso, el segundo paso en vez de caminar hacia adelante, dio un paso a la izquierda. Robin suspiró sonriendo y se separaron.

- Deberíamos tomar un descanso. - Propuso la ojiazul.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber, Robin Chwan?

- Algo de jugo estaría bien - El cocinero sonrió y salió en busca del refresco para su compañera.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, observó a Luffy frente al refrigerador cerrado. En cuanto el capitán vio al rubio entrar, dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás, sorprendido.

- ¡Yo no estaba pensando cómo robar comida, Sanji! - Se defendió.

El cocinero miró hacia abajo y suspiró. ¿Debía reírse o pegarle? Se encaminó a la heladera con clave, y después de colocarla -cuidando de que Luffy no viese de reojo los números-, sacó una jarra con un líquido color rosado oscuro. Lo sirvió en dos vasos largos y para decorarlo, cortó dos finas rodajas de naranja y las colocó cuidadosamente en el borde del vaso. Luego los puso en una pequeña charola.

- ¿Son para vos? - Preguntó Luffy acercándose.

- No.

- ¿Son para mi? - Al capitán le brillaron los ojos.

- ¡No! - Le pegó en la mano que se acercaba cuidadosamente tal víbora siguiendo a su presa.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó el morocho acariciandose la mano y frunciendo el seño.

- Uno me lo ha pedido Robin-Chwan. Practicamos mucho y está sedienta. - Sonrió. - El otro es para Nami-Swan, seguramente ese idiota del marimo no debe haberle ofrecido nada.

- Pero, no puedes ir a donde están ellos.. - Reflexionó Luffy.

- Cierto.. - Recordó el cocinero. - Entonces vos se lo llevarás. - Le entregó la charola con el vaso y tomó el otro para llevarselo a Robin.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque podés.

- ¿Me haces uno?

- No.

- ¡Vamos, Sanji! ¡Estoy sediento!

- No.

- Entonces no le llevaré nada a Nami.

Luffy salió de la cocina con la bandeja en la mano derecha y varios golpes y moretones en la cara. Sanji salió detrás de él con el otro vaso en la mano.

- Bien, cuida de que no se derrame siquiera una gota, ¿entendiste?

- Yo quería..

- ¡¿QUE?! - Preguntó Sanji cerrando su puño libre y Luffy se alejó unos pasos.

- Nada. No dije nada.

...

Luffy estiró su brazo libre hasta el forte y llegó hasta ahí de un envión. No tocó la puerta, solo caminó hasta ella con la bandeja en la mano y entró. El espectáculo que presencio ante sus ojos no fue lo que esperaba.

- ¡Maldita mujer! - Gruñó el kengou. - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que sacaras tus katanas! Es tu culpa por cortala. - La akague se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¿Yo tuve la culpa?! ¿Y ahora cómo me saco esto? ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Hasta me quedó en la cara!

- Al menos te cubre todo ese mal gesto que llevas.

- Oe, Zoro.. - Luffy se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Por qué estas azul, eh?

El kengou estaba completamente manchado de tinta. Ésta también se encontraba en el piso, en la hoja de papel y en la ropa de Nami en menor cantidad.

- ¡Esa maldita akague rompió la pluma y toda la tinta saltó hacia mi! - Explicó a gritos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡¿Quién iba a saber que tus katanas eran tan filosas que al simple tacto la pluma se cortaría?!

- ¡Pues yo te dije que no experimentes con ellas!

Zoro tomó sus tres katanas del piso, también manchadas y las envainó en su cintura. Acto seguido, esquivó a Luffy y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

- ¡¿A dónde vas?! - Preguntó Nami tratando de detenerlo, pero no resultó.

- ¡A darme un baño! - Le contestó mientras daba un salto hasta la cubierta. - ¡MALDITA AKAGUE!

- Idiota.. - Murmuró Nami mientras fruncia el seño.

- Oe, toma. - Luffy le ofreció el vaso de la bandeja y ella lo tomó con gusto agradeciendo.

- ¿Sanji te pidió que lo trajeras, no es así? - Luffy sonrió asintiendo. - Y.. ¿ellos ya empezaron a ensayar sus bailes?

- No lo sé. - Respondió el capitán algo confuso. - No vi lo que estaban haciendo, lo encontré en la cocina.

- Oh.. - La akague bajó la cabeza para luego volver la mirada a Luffy con énfasis. - ¡¿Y podrías ir a ver lo que están haciendo ahora y después venir a contarme?! - Sus ojos brillaron.

- Pero Usopp dijo que eso no se podía hacer, Nami.

- Sí, pero no hace falta que seamos tan estrictos con las reglas del torneo. - Trató de no darle importancia y tomó un sorvo de su refresco. - Si lo haces, te daré algo de carne.

- ¡¿Quéeee?! ¡¿Me darás carne?! - Algo de saliva recorrió la comisura del labio del morocho.

- Te lo prometo, te la daré. Pero solo si vas a espiar a Sanji y Robin y luego venís y me contás todo lo que están haciendo, ¿entendido?

Luffy dejó caer la bandeja en la que le había llevado el refresco a Nami al piso y salió del forte casi corriendo. Con sumo cuidado y silencio, -como nunca hacía- trató de entrar al gimnacio sin hacer ruido. Pero le fue imposible, ya que Robin estaba ahí sentada frente a la puerta.

Solamente pudo observar por el pequeño espacio que había logrado hacer al abrir la puerta cuidadosamente. Se sentó en el piso y cerró un ojo, tratando de ver lo que la morocha y el rubio hacían ahí adentro.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito.

- ¿Sanji-kun? - Robin sostenía en su mano el vaso de refresco mientras estiraba las piernas.

- ¿Hm? - El rubio, sentado a su lado en el piso, la miró.

- Creo que tenemos compañía - Dijo ésta con una de sus más comunes sonrisas y señaló la puerta con la mirada.

- Ese idiota.. - Susurró para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se paró y caminó hasta la puerta, Luffy no pudo darse cuenta de que iba a abrirla y no llegó a esconderse ni uír. - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo acá, idiota?! - El morocho solo atinó a arrastrarse hacia atrás sorprendido. - ¿Nos estas espiando, eh? - Sanji se agachó frente a él, y le soltó el humo del cigarrillo en la cara. - ¿Ese marimo idiota te pidió que lo hicieras? - El capitán tragó saliva y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. - ¡MIENTES!

- No creo que Zoro lo haya enviado. - Robin abrió del todo la puerta y miró a Luffy con una sonrisa. - ¿Acaso a sido Nami? - Preguntó mirando al morocho.

- ¡Robin-Chwan! - La regañó Sanji. - ¿Cómo podes pensar eso de mi bella Nami-Swan?

- No sé de que me están hablando.. - Luffy, como de costumbre evitó mirar a los ojos a Sanji y Robin y giró la cabeza al costado, dándoles a entender que era un pésimo mentiroso y que la hipótesis de Robin era correcta.

- Sin embargo, solo estabamos descansando. - Contestó Robin tranquila. - No creo que hayas podido ver nada importante. Has llegado algo tarde para espiarnos.

- Hm.. - El capitán se quejó. - Nami no me dará carne..- Miró hacia el piso e hizo puchero.

- Puedes comer toda la carne que quieras si te vas en este momento.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Sí, sí, ahora andate. - Sanji le señaló la salida y el capitán contento se alejó.

- Pero.. ¿qué.. - Cuando volteó, la puerta del gimnacio ya estaba cerrada. - ¿Qué.. le digo.. a Nami?

...

Luffy caminó hasta el forte pensando en qué decirle a la akague. Después de unos segundos llegó a una conclusión no muy acertada. Le diría la verdad. Que Robin y Sanji lo habían descubierto y que no pudo ver nada de su baile. Ella seguro lo perdonaría.

Antes de salir a la cubierta pasó por la puerta del baño. Escuchó el agua cayendo y vio salir desde la cerradura de la puerta algo de vapor. Era verdad que Zoro estaba dandose un baño.

Seguido de eso, antes de estirarse para llegar al forte, vio a Usopp y Chopper discutiendo con un mapa en sus manos. Nami les había encomendado navegar el barco mientras ella ensayaba con Zoro y por eso todo estaba tranquilo en el Sunny.

Luffy, nuevamente, abrió la puerta del forte sin golpear ni avisar y entró.

- Oe, Nami.. ¿Por qué estas desnuda?

- ¡¿Por qué no tocaste, idiota?! - Dijo tratándose de cubrir el pecho con la remera que se terminaba de sacar.

- ¿Queres que te toque? - Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

- ¡Te estoy hablando de la puerta! ¡Date vuelta! Quiero cambiarme sin que me espíen. - Se quejó.

Él siguió sus instrucciones y se quedó mirando a la puerta durante unos segundos. Ella era la única mujer a la que Luffy obedecía hasta con los ojos cerrados. El morocho escuchó un leve forcejeo de la akague y la miró de reojo.

- Vení Luffy, ayudame. - Lo llamó.

Nami estaba dada vuelta. Tenía ya puesta una minifalda de color anaranjado claro y estaba intentando atarse al cuello los finos breteles de una remera que le dejaba la espalda descubierta.

Luffy se acercó lentamente hasta ella y al momento de tomar los breteles de su remera sintió algo extraño en el estómago.

- _¿Ganas de vomitar?_ - Pensó. - _No, yo no vomito. Parecen mariposas.. ¿Por qué siento mariposas en el estómago?_

Los dedos de Luffy parecían haberse dormido y trataba inútilmente de hacer bien el nudo. Un poco frustrado le suspiró en la nuca a la akague, lo que provocó que la piel se le pusiese de gallina.

- Si no podes, dejalo Luffy. - Él no contestó. - En serio, no importa.

- Yo puedo hacerlo. - Respondió prestando más atención al nudo que intentaba hacer a la perfección.

- Te dije que no importa. - Nami trató de tomar los breteles, pero en cambio tan solo tocó las ásperas manos de Luffy, las cuales soltó de inmediato.

- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Los dos empezaron a forcejear. Nami por soltarse de Luffy, y él por atraer a la akague para poder terminar el nudo de su remera. Nami volteó, ya a punto de pegarle y dándose por vencido, el capitán bajó bufando los brazos con fuerza, olvídandose del pequeño detalle de que aun sostenía en sus manos los breteles de la prenda. La remera de Nami terminó enrrollada en su cintura, pareciendo un pequeño cinto.

Luffy miró sin discreción los pechos descubiertos de su navegante, le parecieron los más perfectos que jamás había visto. La akague no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no le dio el tiempo para actuar rápido y poder cubrirse. La puerta del forte se abrió.

- Ey, Nami. - Era Usopp. - ¿Hacía dónde teníamos que girar las velas cuando el viento cambiaba?

La akague se abrazó a Luffy rápidamente. Lo hizo caminar unos pasos hasta que él fue lo que se interpuso entre la desnuda Nami y la vista de Usopp.

El narigón, distraído, no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que vio en el piso la ropa sucia de la akague. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse estúpido al haber entrado sin tocar.

- ¡AFUERA! - Chilló la navegante y sin titubear, Usopp caminó rapidamente hacia atrás y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- _Espero que no valla a cobrarbe por esto. _- Pensó mientras bajó rapidamente del forte, para dirigirse donde Chopper.

Luffy se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder moverse. Nami lo abrazaba fuertemente por debajo de sus brazos y entre sus manos sostenía la camisa desabotonada de su capitán.

El morocho se sonrojó al sentir el cuerpo caliente de la akague junto al suyo. Al sentir que sus grandes pechos estaban apretandose en su pecho. Que tan corta distancia los separaba a uno del otro.

- Nami.. - Le susurró al oído y ésta lo miró de frente. - Había venido hasta acá para decirte que no pude ver el baile de Sanji y Robin. Me descubrieron. - Hizo una pausa para escuchar la queja de la akague, pero ésta no contestó, entonces prosigió: - Pero en cambio vi que hicieron otra cosa, y me gustaría.. intentar eso con vos.

La akague observó el rostro del capitán encenderse. Él cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó, hasta que los dos pudieron sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya los dos se encontraban en el medio del forte. Aun abrazados. Aun besándose. Demostrandose todo su cariño de la forma más tierna habida y por haber.


	5. Encuentros explosivos

Zoro salió del baño con una toalla en la mano secándose la cabeza. Se puso unas bermudas de color azul y arriba su faja, pero olvidó tomar una camisa, por lo que tenía que ir a buscarla a su habitación.

Para llegar hasta ahí, tenía que pasar por la puerta del gimnasio. Y aunque no le gustase la idea de pasar por donde Robin y el cocinero estaban ensayando sin vigilar qué era lo que hacían, se negó siquiera a tratar de escuchar algo. Aunque no fue algo que él pudiese controlar.

- ¿Así?

- No.. tu pierna tiene que estar un poco más atrás.

- Pero Robin.. ¿no es demasiado?

- Así es el baile, Sanji. - Su risa se escuchó levemente. - Si no quieres continuar podemos intentar otro estilo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Este está perfecto!

El kengou cerró los puños de sus manos con fuerza mientras escuchaba la conversación de su morena con el cocinero. Caminó rápido hasta su habitación y revolviendo los cajones desacomodadamente tomó una camisa. Se la puso sin abrocharla y salió nuevamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Observó el recorrido hasta la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Suspiró hondo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo, que ella no haría nada que no fuera bailar con ese estúpido cocinero. Sin embargo, los celos no pudieron ser reprimidos tan fácilmente.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio y no escuchó ningún ruido del otro lado de la habitación, por lo tanto trató de acercar su oído.

- ¡Robin-Chwan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui demasiado bruto, no quise lastimarte!

- Estoy bien, Sanji. No quisiste hacerlo, lo entiendo.

- ¡En verdad lo lamento, Robin! Déjame acariciarte un poco para que el dolor desaparezca.. - Zoro se imaginó que el rubio ya estaría con sus ojos transformados en dos estúpidos corazones.

- No hace falta. Pero la próxima vez no lo hagas con tanta fuerza.

- Prometo que lo haré más despacio. ¿Podes sentarte?

- No lo sé, me duele un poco..

Zoro no lo pensó dos veces. En una exaltación, y casi fuego en los ojos, apretó el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza y la abrió con un solo movimiento de su mano. La pareja lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que estás haciendo acá, marimo idiota?!

Sanji sostenía a Robin de la cintura, estaban junto enfrente de una silla. La morocha cojeaba y lo miraba sin entender lo que el peliverde estaba haciendo ahí.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, estúpido ero-kukku?!

- ¡¿Viniste hasta acá para preguntar eso?! ¡¿Dónde está Nami-Swan?! -

- ¿Zoro? - Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa al entender lo sucedido.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó él, empezando a calmarse, ¿qué era lo que en verdad había pensado que hacían?

- Solo es una torcedura de tobillo.

- Robin-Chwan, no hace falta que le expliques nada a este idiota.

- ¡Callate cejitas! - Volvió a mirar a la morocha que ya se había sentado en la silla. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- ¡¿A quién le dijiste cejitas?!

- ¡¿A quién más, estúpido?!

Una vez habiendo soltado a Robin con cuidado, Sanji le tiró una fuerte patada a Zoro, la cual éste frenó con una de sus katanas provocando un gran estruendo.

- Creo que necesito ver a Chopper. - Al escuchar a la morena, los dos pararon de pelear y se calmaron.

Zoro envainó su katana y se acercó hasta ella caminando tranquilamente. Pero Sanji tocó su hombro y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Ella es mi pareja, yo me ocuparé de ella.

El peliverde apretó sus dientes con fuerza, pero no podía evitarlo. Él tenía razón y no podía hacer nada para discutirle. Robin era suya en esos momentos. El kengou miró a Robin de reojo una última vez y se retiró al forte.

Mientras subía a su lugar de ensayos repasaba todo lo que había recorrido su mente en esos últimos minutos.

- Idiota. - Se dijo a sí mismo. - ¿Cómo no pudiste controlarte? - Suspiró enojado. - ¡¿Y cómo pudiste pensar que ella lo estaba haciendo con ese cocinero pervertido?! ¡Tsk! - Movió la cabeza y abrió la puerta del forte. - ¿Por qué estas todavía acá, Luffy?

- ¡Zoro! - El capitán sonrió. Él y Nami estaban sentados en el piso, bastante cerca, hablando en voz baja, lo que era muy inusual, ya que siempre estaban gritando. - Estaba hablando con Nami. - Sonrió. - Pero ya me dio hambre, volveré después.

- ¿Volverás? ¿Para qué? - El peliverde no entendía su estúpida sonrisa, pero casi siempre la tenía sin ningún motivo por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia.

- Quiero ver qué están haciendo. ¡Va a ser divertido verte intentar bailar salsa!

- ¡Ya te dije que no vamos a bailar eso! - Le gritó el kengou y señaló la puerta echándolo.

- Sí, sí. ¡Nami, salsa! - La akague le sonrió y acto seguido el capitán se fue.

Zoro se sentó de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Nami lo miró unos instantes y luego suspiró.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

- ¿Qué se supone que me pase? - Contestó defensivo el peliverde.

- No creo que sigas enojado por lo de la tinta, ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¡No te interesa cuáles sean mis problemas!

- ¡No empieces a gritarme yo te estoy hablando bien!

- ¡ENTONCES DEJÁ DE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS!

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SE PUEDE HABLAR BIEN CON VOS?! - Los dos cruzaron de brazos y evitaron mirarse. - Si es por lo de bailar salsa..

- No es por esa estúpidez, ya sé que no bailaremos eso. - La interrumpió.

- ¿Y entonces que mierda te pasa, Zoro? No vas a estar así todo el día y no decirme el porqué.

- Nada cambiaría si te lo dijera, solo necesito dormir un rato.

- ¡No vas a dormir ahora! ¡Tenemos que empezar a ensayar!

- ¡Tenemos un mes, podemos ensayar mañana!

- ¡Claro que no! - Nami se levantó - ¡Tenemos que ganar este maldito torneo!

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para vos ganarlo?

- ¿Qué? ¿No es importante el ganar para vos?

- Por supuesto que sí. Y ganaré, jamás perdería con el cejitas rizadas, pero, ¿cuál es tu motivo?

- Porque.. - Nami dudó. - El ganador puede pedir lo que guste y tengo algo en mente que quiero.

- Esa regla no se aplica a vos. Se trata de mi y el pervertido.

- Se aplica a mi también porque soy tu pareja. Y si no se aplica, yo la haré aplicar.

Zoro suspiró y frunció el ceño. La akague se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. El peliverde la miró con una mueca de sorpresa y enojo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

- Arriba. No tenemos todo el día. A practicar.

Seguido, el kengou se paró con desgano y comenzó las pesas que ocupaban espacio innecesario en el medio del forte. Una vez hecho el espacio para poder moverse, Nami se sentó al piano y movió se sonó los dedos. Zoro se paró detrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de sus bermuda.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Pensé en una canción para nuestro primer baile. - Entonces sonrió y empezó a tocar.

...

- Chopper, ¿cómo está mi tobillo?

- Está bien. Pero tenes que aplicarte esta crema por lo menos durante dos días para que no se hinche.

- Muchas gracias. - Robin le sonrió.

- Y.. ¿cómo te hiciste esto? Se está poniendo morado..

- Sanji tropezó mientras practicábamos y me dio una pequeña patada.

- ¡¿Te dio una patada?! ¡¿Sanji?!

- Sí. Fue un accidente.. - La morena se acercó hasta el oído del reno y le susurró: - Pero no le menciones el que me pegó, está bastante afectado y empezará a pedirme perdón otra vez.

- Entiendo. - El pequeño doctor sonrió y abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

Sanji se paró inmediatamente del piso y se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Lo tiró al piso y lo pisó, después entró a la habitación y caminó rápidamente hasta al lado de Robin, que se encontraba sentada en la camilla.

- ¡Chopper! ¡¿Cuál es su estado?!

- Estoy bien, Sanji.

- ¡¿Chopper?!

- Ella está bien, pero tiene que usar esa crema como le dije para que no se le hinche.

- Ah, que alivio.. la espera de saber si tu tobillo estaba bien o si lo había partido en dos estaba matándome..

- Engreído. - Dijo entre toses el renito y Robin sonrió.

- Robin, no vas a poder apoyar el pie hasta mañana si no queres volver a caerte. ¡Heave Point! - El reno se transformó y se acercó hasta Robin.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Chopper? - Preguntó el cocinero.

- ¿Hm? Llevaré a Robin a su cuarto para que descanse un poco. No puede ir sola.

- Entonces yo la llevaré. - Se puso otro cigarrillo en la boca y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos caminando hasta Robin.

Chopper miró a su nakama, la cual aprobó la idea de Sanji dedicándole una sonrisa. El renito volvió a la normalidad y sonrió también.

- Pasaré por tu cuarto antes de que te duermas para examinarte, Robin. - Le dijo a su paciente mientras la veía irse en los brazos del pierna negra. - ¡No hagas fuerza con el tobillo, ni intentes caminar hasta mañana!

...

Sanji empujó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas con la pierna y prendió la luz con el codo. Sentó a Robin en su cama y la miró sonriendo. Cuando se lo proponía, era el más caballero del mundo y evitando el sangrado y las estupideces que decía, podía llegar a ser totalmente tierno y eso a la morocha le gustaba.

- ¿Entonces, de verdad estas bien Robin? - Ella asintió. - No creo que podamos ensayar durante algunos días.

- Chopper me dijo que tendría que ponerme esta crema durante dos días. Por lo que dentro de tres días estaré bien y podremos seguir practicando. Lamento mucho sacarte algunos días.

- ¡No tienes porqué lamentarlo, Robin! Yo fui el idiota que te hizo eso, yo debería lamentarme. De hecho, lo hago.

- Dejemoslo en que los dos lo lamentamos. - El rubio sonrió. - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor antes de irte?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué desea mi princesa?

- ¿Podrías ponerme la crema en el tobillo?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Haría cualquier cosa para que te sintieses mejor!

Sanji tomó la crema y se puso un poco en la mano. Luego apoyó su mano delicadamente sobre el tobillo de Robin, que empezaba a notarse más inflamado.

Al ser un cocinero, y cuidar tanto sus manos que eran sus herramientas de trabajo, la morocha se sorprendió cuando estas tocaron su piel y se dio cuenta que eran tan suaves como una pluma. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía los masajes del cocinero en su tobillo.

Lentamente, siguió sintiendo como de su tobillo, los masajes subían por su pierna, pero no lo detuvo. Se sentía bien. Relajante. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que sintió que las manos estaban ya en su entre pierna, y fue ahí donde sintió un tierno beso en su muslo. Levantó la cabeza y miró al rubio, que estaba concentrado en las hermosas piernas de la morocha y ella sonrió. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría esto?

- Sanji..

Para sorpresa de Robin, al escuchar su nombre en labios de esa hermosa mujer, la estimulasión del cocinero creció. Y empezó a besar sus piernas con más ferocidad. Llegó hasta a morderlas en ciertos momentos.

- Sanji, esto no me parece..

El rubio la detuvo cubriéndole la boca con los dedos de su mano. Había una parte de ella que no quería hacer esto con Sanji. Él era su amigo, su confidente, así lo consideraba ella aunque él siempre la había tratado como si ella fuese su reina. Pero su otra parte, estaba entregándose a la situación. Su cuerpo empezaba a ceder. Sintió el calor subir desde sus muslos hasta el cuello. Quiso sacarse la ropa y sacársela también al cocinero.

Se rindió. Robin se rindió ante la tentación. Besó lenta y dulcemente los dedos del rubio que estaban tapándole la boca. Éste se sorprendió al sentir sus cálidos labios besando su mano, y siguió con lo suyo con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Sus besos iban subiendo cada vez más por las piernas de la morena, que acariciaba el cabello rubio del cocinero. Y entonces, éste, con hambre de más, empezó a desabrochar lentamente el short apretado de la ojiazul. Se lo sacó de un tirón y comenzó a besar por encima de su ropa interior. Robin no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de placer.

Mientras la besaba, subió el vestido negro de la morocha y acarició su estómago con un mano. Y con la otra se sostenía para estar arriba de ella sin aplastarla.

Le bajó la ropa interior. Chupó, lamió y besó tanto como el quiso, en ningún momento la ojiazul lo detuvo. Levantó la vista relamiéndose los labios y sonrió.

- Robin.. - Suspiró ella y lo miró con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

- ¿Sí?

- Varias veces me imaginé lo dulce que podrías llegar a ser, pero esto supera cualquier pensamiento que haya pasado por mi mente. - La morocha sonrió y le acarició la mejilla atrayendolo hacia ella.

- ¿Me dejarías probar a mi que tal sabes vos, ahora? - Lo besó y lo dio vuelta en la cama, dejándolo a él abajo esta vez.

Robin se escabulló entre las piernas del cocinero y desabotonó su camisa. El sudor que el rubio tenía sobre su pecho, se le hacía de lo más provocador a la morocha. Seguido, le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó un poco. Empezó a masajear el miembro del rubio que entre caricia y caricia se estaba despertando. Una vez que ella lo sintió lo suficientemente duro, le bajó los boxers y se lo metió de lleno en la boca.

Lo lamía con gusto, mientras que jugaba con su lengua al chupar. Al sacárselo de la boca, una pequeña estela de saliva se formó entre sus labios y el miembro erecto del rubio. Los dos estaban disfrutando del momento, aunque para ninguno estaba claro el hecho de si lo hacían solo por un acto de atracción física o si había algo más.

Sanji acabó en la boca de la morocha, y la hizo atragantarse al eyacular. Sin embargo, Robin tragó saboreando, todo el líquido proveniente del rubio. Éste sonrió al verla hacerlo.

- Vení acá. - La subió hasta dejarla acostada en su pecho. - Jamás pensé que fueras tan golosa.

- Ni yo que pudieras tener algo tan delicioso. Lo cual es un pensamiento raro, ya que sos cocinero. - Rieron.

- Siempre que quieras, todo lo que quieras, estoy a tu disposición, Robin-Chwan.

- Digo lo mismo, Sanji-kun.

...

- ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No puedo bailar con vos! - Nami le arrojó una remera -que era lo que más cerca tenía- a Zoro.

- ¡Digo lo mismo! - Zoro la cortó al dos con su espada y al caer al piso la pateó.

- ¡No rompas mi ropa! - La akague corrió contra Zoro para tratar de taclearlo pero éste fue más fuerte que ella y no se dejó caer.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! - El peliverde tenía a la navegante colgada de su cuello con sus piernas enredadas en su cintura. - ¡Bajate!

- ¡¿Por qué lo cortas todo?! ¡No podes hacer eso con mi ropa! ¡¿Sabes cuánto cuesta cada cosa?! ¡¿TENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE ME CUESTA QUE ME HAGAN UN DESCUENTO?!

- ¡Tenes miles de remeras y camisas y vestidos y todas esas idioteces que te gustan! ¿¡En que te cambia el que te haya roto una estúpida remera?!

- ¡Que voy a tener que comprarme otra!

El kengou dio un paso hacia atrás mientras la tomaba de la cintura para intentar sacársela de encima. Pisó una pesa que seguía en el medio del forte y cayó hacia atrás. Nami quedó sobre él y al caer le dio un cabezazo en la frente. Lo que le hizo tranquilizarse por el golpe y cerrar un momento los ojos.

Al abrirlos, justo frente a ella, se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Zoro. El peliverde tenía algunas pocas gotas de sudor rondándole la sien y sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

- Salí de arriba mío, Nami. - Le dijo tranquilamente y ella se sintió nerviosa.

- Lo haría si pudiera. - Contestó con el mismo tono que el kengou.

- ¿Y por qué no podes?

Nami intentó pararse, y al hacerlo, el peliverde sintió sus bermudas tirarle. Miró entre los estómagos de los dos y vio que un botón de la minifalda de Nami se había enganchado con el cierre de sus bermudas. Más gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cara del kengou.

La akague bajó sus manos hasta su cintura y empezó a forcejear para intentar zafar el botón del cierre. Las manos de Nami, tocaron más de una vez, el miembro de Zoro. Y aunque fuese sin querer, el cuerpo del peliverde no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó ya más ansioso.

- No puedo desenredarlos. No veo lo que estoy haciendo.

El peliverde la tomó de los brazos y los giró a ambos a la derecha, terminando el encima de la akague. Ella lo miró sorprendida, boquiabierta. Sintió que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Zoro metió sus manos entre los dos, aunque no dejó de mirar a Nami a los ojos en ningún momento, lo cual la hacía sentir como una niña insegura ante la situación.

De un tirón, rompió ambas prendas de ropa. Sus bermudas y su pollera.

- Ya me debés una remera y una pollera. Solamente te estoy avisando.

- No voy a pagarte nada.

- ¿No sos un hombre de palabra, Zoro?

- Soy un hombre. - Afirmó.

- Demostralo.

Zoro se sostuvo sobre la akague poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y bajando hasta ella bruscamente, la besó. Eso no era a lo que Nami se refería, pero poco le importo, puesto que siguió el beso del peliverde apasionadamente.

Mientras el beso se intensificaba, Nami abrió las piernas y Zoro empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo. Los dos empezaban a sentir el intenso calor en sus cuerpos y en poco tiempo, estuvieron desnudos completamente.

- ¡No, no pares!

- ¿Más fuerte? ¿Puedes aguantar que te dé más fuerte?

- Aguantaré lo que sea, tan solo no pares.

- Hasta en estos momentos seguís dando órdenes. Sos exasperante. - Nami sonrió y tomando del pelo a Zoro tiró de él con fuerza. - ¡No hagas eso! - Gruñó.

- Entonces callate y seguí con lo tuyo. - Suspiró y cerró los ojos, Zoro sonrió y siguió penetrándola cada vez con más énfasis.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo y al acabar, suspiraron cansados y satisfechos. El peliverde se dejó caer en los enormes pechos cómodos de la akague, que lo abrazaba y besaba su cuello con ternura.

- Qué divertido.. - Dijo la navegante y los dos sonrieron. - Tendríamos que intentarlo más seguido, nos relaja.

- ¿Coger con vos para relajarme? Tsk.. no va a funcionar siempre.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Hasta cuando te la estoy metiendo me pones los pelos de punta.

Nami le dio un golpe en el brazo y Zoro sonrió dándole un beso a la fuerza.

- Los carteles se equivocan.

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- No sos una gata. Yo diría que sos una tigresa salvaje.

El kengou se sentó dándole la espalda a la akague para vestirse y ésta pudo ver todos los rasguños que le había causado al peliverde. Algunos hasta tenían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

- Quizás así sea. - Respondió sonriendo.


	6. Coreógrafa a la orden

**Primero: Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo, anduve un poco ocupada. Segundo: Ya se que hay varias personas que prefieren el ZoRo y SaNa, y se enojan cuando hay ZoNa y SanRo, pero voy a seguir algunos consejos y como lo especifico en el summary, la novela se va tratar del cuadrado amoroso. Los cuatro personajes van a relacionarse entre sí y no voy a cambiar eso, ya que es parte importantísima del concepto de la historia.**  
**Tercero: Voy a seguir aceptando sugerencias de cualquier tipo y perdonen si la historia les toma un rumbo ajeno al que habían pensado.**  
**Cuarto: Va a aparecer un personaje nuevo, basado en _Hirano23_ que me lo ha pedido. Su papel va a ser importante aunque yo haya inventado en parte a ella y su historia. **

* * *

El Sunny tembló. Sanji abrió los ojos de golpe. Él y Robin se quedaron observándose el uno al otro y todos sus sentidos se activaron al instante. Sus oídos trataban de escuchar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? - El cocinero miró por la ventana pero no vio nada extraño.

- Pareció como si otro barco nos hubiese envestido.

- Voy a ver qué pasa. - La morocha asintió y el cocinero corrió hasta la cubierta del barco. - ¡¿Pero qué..?!

Justo como Robin lo había predicho, un barco había impactado en el Sunny. Por suerte, éste no tuvo ningún daño grave, sin embargo el otro barco se había roto y empezaba a llenarse de agua. No era muy grande, y al parecer no tenía más de dos habitaciones y una pequeña bandera.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! - Gritó una mujer que corría de un lado a otro.

- ¿Quién es esa? - Zoro había bajado del forte, y se encontraba viendo el espectáculo junto a los demás.

- No lo sé.. - Contestó Luffy algo confundido. - ¡OE! ¿¡QUIEN ERES?! - Gritó, pero ésta no pareció escucharlo.

- ¡¿Quién fue el culpable de que el Sunny chocase con ese estúpido barquito?! - Franky parecía estar enojado.

- Eh.. ah.. Chopper, ayuda.. - Usopp empezó a caminar hacia atrás mientras sudaba.

- Así que fuiste vos.. - Lo miró. - Esto te va a costar caro, narizitas.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Me hundo! ¡Me hundo, voy a morir!

El pequeño barco roto, se hundió en cuestión de segundos. Se veían las burbujas sobresalir desde abajo del agua, pero la muchacha no salía del mar.

- ¿Por qué no nada a la superficie? - Preguntó Chopper sin entender.

- ¿No será que..? - Nami abrió los ojos y corrió hasta el borde del barco. - ¡Sanji-kun!

- ¡¿Sí, Nami-Swan!?

- ¡Vé a buscarla! ¡Rápido!

Sanji se tiró de cabeza al agua. Los mugiwara no estaban seguros si fue por la orden de Nami, o porque la que se hundía era una mujer que solo llevaba puesto un short de jean blanco y la parte de arriba de un traje de baño.

- ¡Pequeña! - Franky la regañó. - ¡¿Por qué lo mandaste a buscarla?! ¡Ella chocó al Sunny!

- Pero.. ¿no se dieron cuenta que solo está hundiéndose? No está nadando. Quizás comió alguna fruta del diablo y puede que sea un martillo en el agua.

- Es verdad. - La apoyó Zoro. - Quizás por eso mismo es que estaba tan asustada de que el barco se hundiese.

- Hm.. puede que haya sufrido algún daño. Díganle a Sanji que la lleve a la enfermería al subirla. - Dijo Chopper corriendo hasta ahí para preparar su equipo.

Fue cuando vieron a Sanji emerger del agua con el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos. La subió a la cubierta y la apoyó en el piso. Escupió su cigarrillo mojado y Nami lo alejó para que no le sangrase encima.

- Ey.. ey, despertá. - La akague le palmeó la mejilla pero ésta no reaccionó. - Zoro, llévala a la enfermería.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!

- Sanji no puede hacerlo. - Lo señaló, él estaba en una esquina sangrando a montones.

- ¡No es mi culpa que el estúpido pervertido sangre apenas ve un par de tetas o un culo respingón!

- ¡Pero será tu culpa si a esta chica le está pasando algo y no la llevas ahora con Chopper!

El peliverde refunfuñó y en cuanto quiso agarrar a la muchacha vio que ya no estaba en el piso. La buscó con la vista y la vio en brazos del cyborg, que sin quejarse ni emitir una palabra, la llevaba a la enfermería.

- Bien, esto me ahorra trabajo. - El kengou sonrió de costado y Nami le pegó en la cabeza.

- Idiota.

...

Llegó la noche al Sunny. Todos -excepto Robin- se reunieron en el comedor para cenar como lo hacían todas las noches. La nueva tripulante también se sentó a la mesa con los mugiwara.

- ¿Y por qué estabas sola en ese barco? - Preguntó Nami intrigada.

- Me dirigía a la isla en la que vivo. Formaba parte de una tripulación que fue asesinada por un Yonkou.

- ¡¿Un Yonkou?! - Luffy abrió los ojos enormemente y aun con su pedazo de carne en la mano estiró su cuello hasta la muchacha. - ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Cuál de ellos?!

- Barbanegra. - Respondió en un suspiro.

- ¡Ese maldito! - Luffy volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo.

- ¿Y cómo escapaste? ¿Todas esas heridas en tus brazos y piernas fueron provocadas por él? - Chopper estaba sorprendido al escucharla.

- Sí, por él y sus subordinados. Me dio por muerta y como pude encontré ese pequeño bote en un muelle y salí a navegar para tratar de volver a casa. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como pensé.

- ¿Eres tonta o qué? - Franky apoyó con fuerza su vaso sobre la mesa y la miró. - Sin un navegante no podes navegar y mucho menos por el Nuevo Mundo.

- Él tiene razón. - Usopp apoyó su ideal. - No se puede salir a los mares del Nuevo Mundo así como así.

- ¡No tenía otra opción! Sé que no soy una navegante, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu profesión?

- El barco en el que estaba era de bailarines. Yo era su coreógrafa.

- ¿Baila..rines? - Luffy rió a carcajadas. - ¡Que divertido!

Sanji, Zoro y Nami se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué querría barbanegra asesinar a un grupo de bailares? - Susurró Usopp.

- ¡Te necesitamos! - Dijeron los tres al unísono y ella los miró sin entender.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó.

- Tenemos un mes de preparación para un torneo de baile entre nakamas. - Explicó Nami. - Es algo así como una apuesta y somos dos parejas. Yo y ese cabeza hueca. - Señaló a Zoro que bufó. - Y mi amiga Robin con ese pervertido. - Señaló a Sanji que sonreía como tonto al mirarlas. - Ayúdanos a preparar las coreografías.

- Un momento Nami. - Dijo Usopp. - Las reglas dicen que ninguno puede ayudarlos en eso.

- Ninguno de los nakama, ni jurados. - Corrigió Nami. - Pero ella no es nuestra nakama y tampoco nuestro jurado.

Zoro sonrió ante la malicia de la akague y cerró los ojos. Ella la convencería seguramente, no había duda de eso. Era Nami de quién hablaban, no de una simple navegante.

- ¿Se olvidan que ella fue quién casi destruye al Sunny? - Franky aun no se convencía de la idea de tenerla con ellos.

- Lo lamento mucho. - Se disculpó. - Nunca aprendí el cómo navegar un barco, ¡y ustedes tampoco se corrieron del camino!

- Bien, estas perdonada. - Contestó Usopp moviendo las manos.

- Hagamos un trato. - Dijo la nueva a bordo. - Yo los ayudo con sus coreografías, si ustedes me llevan a mi isla.

Los mugiwara se miraron entre ellos. Luffy sonrió.

- ¡Es un trato! - Extendió su mano y antes de que alguien pudiese evitarlo ella la tomó y sonrió.

- ¡Idiota! - Le gritó Nami. - Todavía no habíamos pensado en esto. Ni siquiera sabemos qué isla es.

- Oe, algún día llegaremos. - Se excusó el capitán. - Además siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos, y ella me cae bien, es como yo.

- Hablando de eso.. - Comentó Brook. - ¿Acaso eres una usuaria? No nadaste al hundirse tu barco.

- Sí.. lo soy. Comí la glass glass no mi. Soy una mujer de vidrio.

- ¡Geniaaaaal! - Luffy levantó los brazos sonriendo. - ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo!

La chica tenía a su lado a Franky que la miraba con cara de poker sin decir nada. Entonces, tocó su brazo.

- ¡Glass arm! - El brazo del cyborg empezó a transparentarse y parecerle más pesado.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver al brazo izquierdo de Franky, siendo convertido en vidrio. Éste lo corrió de un tirón, pero ya era tarde, su brazo era de vidrio.

- ¡MIERDA! - El peliazul se paró de un salto y la apuntó con su puño derecho. La miró lleno de ira. - ¡¿QUE HICISTE?!

- Tu brazo es ahora de vidrio. Cuidado, no vallas a romperlo. - Hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción de todos los presentes y parecían horrorizados. - ¡Back! - Movió su mano y el brazo del cyborg volvió a la normalidad.

Franky bajó el puño con el que la apuntaba y se acercó despacio al oído de la nueva tripulante.

- Si volves a hacerlo.. te vas a arrepentir, chica de vidrio. - Susurró y seguido de esto salió de la cocina.

- Cielos. - Usopp al igual que todos estaba atónito.

- ¡Decidido! ¡Te llevaremos a tu isla! - Gritó el capitán sonriendo.

- Entonces, mañana mismo empezaré a practicar coreografías con ustedes. - Sonrió ella.

- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó Nami tomando un sorvo de jugo.

- Pueden llamarme Ivon.

Nami ofreció su cuarto para que la coreógrafa de pelo negro pudiese dormir. Al llevarla ahí conoció a Robin, que la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo si así es como bailan.. - Miró el tobillo de Robin.

- De verdad te lo agradecemos, Ivon. El bailar no es nuestro fuerte, y no creo que lo sea nunca.

- No hay de qué. Ya verán que en poco tiempo podrán hacer maravillas mientras me tengan como instructora.

...

Luffy se levantó despeinado y refregándose los ojos con el puño de su camisa. Bostezó y caminó como un zombie -lento y a paso tonto- hasta llegar a la cocina. Entró y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, aun un poco dormido.

- ¿Sanji?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Desayuno.

- Ya sabes que no lo sirvo hasta que mis princesas lleguen.

- ¡Tengo hambreeeee!

- No me interesa.

El capitán se dejó caer sobre la mesa, su cabeza impactó en la madera provocando un golpe hueco y en cuanto el cocinero se dio vuelta para observarlo, pudo notar que el morocho se había quedado dormido.

Sanji escuchó el ruido de la puerta nuevamente y bufó al pensar que otro más de sus nakama venía a pedirle el desayuno, ¿cuántas veces tenía que informarles que nadie desayunaba antes de Nami y Robin?

- Buenos días. - La voz tranquila de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ho.. ho-hola.

- ¿Tu nombre es Sanji, no? - Él asintió. - Nami me ha pedido que te mandara a llamar para ayudar a Robin.

- ¡Enseguida! - El rubio dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la habitación de sus amadas.

La morocha se sentó al lado del capitán que seguía en el noveno sueño y miró todo el lugar detenidamente. Fijándose de que Luffy no despertara sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña pulsera azul y blanca. La miró detenidamente durante algunos segundos y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

- ¿Qué es eso? - La voz del capitán la hizo sobresaltar.

- Era el brazalete de.. uno de mis nakamas.

- ¿Y por qué lloras?

- Porque ya no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa de devolvérselo.

El morocho la observó en silencio durante unos segundos y tocó el hombro de la morocha en signo de apoyo. Sonrió y le dijo:

- No te preocupes. Barbanegra pagará por todo lo que ha estado haciendo.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

- Yo lo haré pagar. Él fue el culpable de la muerte de Ace.

Ivon abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado hace dos años con respecto a los mugiwara. El tennryubito, Enies Lobby, Impel Down, y mágicamente la banda apareció nuevamente después. Claro, Ace y Luffy tenían un vínculo de hermandad.

Las palabras de Luffy le dieron algo de aliento a la nueva tripulante y esta le sonrió sinceramente.

- ¿Dónde está Sanji? ¿Todavía no me hizo el desayuno? Iré a buscar a Nami y Robin así comemos. - Se paró de su lugar y caminó rápidamente hasta salir de la cocina.

Ivon guardó nuevamente el brazalete en su bolsillo. Sintió pasos detrás de ella y al girar se encontró con el cyborg. ¿En que momento había entrado? ¿Cómo podía ser tan grande y habersele pasado desapercibido?

- Escuché tu historia.. - Dijo acercándose. - ¡Aaw! ¡Que triste lo que has pasado! - Se emocionó y comenzó a llorar.

- Sí, lo se. - Trató de sonreír.

- ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese maldito de barbanegra!

- Tu capitán acaba de decirme lo mismo.

- Y si él lo dice, más vale que confíes en él. - Le sonrió.

Desde afuera se escuchaba una gran cantidad de pasos y varios gritos. Los dos salieron de la cocina a ver lo que sucedía. Franky sonrió al ver la escena, Ivon se sorprendió un poco ante lo que una de las tripulaciones más peligrosas estaban haciendo antes del desayuno.

- ¡No me ganarás! - Gruñó Zoro que llevaba a Nami a sus espaldas mientras ésta reía gritando.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! - Contestó Sanji que llevaba en sus brazos a una Robin sonriente.

Los dos estaban haciendo una carrera para ver quién era el que llegaba primero a la cocina. ¿En qué momento, sus parejas de baile se sumaron?

El cyborg y la morocha los vieron entrar a la cocina dejando una estela de humo detrás de ellos. Pero ese no fue el fin. Detrás de los bailarines, vieron como Usopp, Chopper y Brook corrían desesperados. Luffy se encontraba detrás de ellos.

- ¡Lleguen rápido a la cocina o me los comeré a ustedes! ¡CARNE, QUIERO CARNE!

Después de verlos entrar, Franky abrió la puerta y permitió a Ivon entrar primera. Se sentaron en sus lugares y Sanji repartió el desayuno. La mesa estaba llena de comida, se escuchaban las risas de todos los mugiwaras mientras reían y hablaban con la boca llena. Una pizca de nostalgia tocó el corazón de la coreógrafa quién sonrió al contemplar tal tripulación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ivon? - Preguntó Sanji al notarla un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Nada. - Sonrió y se metió un gran trozo de pan a la boca.

...

Esa tarde, los mugiwaras se encontraron con varios reyes marinos que los sacaron de todas sus tareas cotidianas.

Luffy corría de un lado al otro con algo de saliva cayéndole de la boca, pensando cuál podría ser el más apetitoso. Usopp temblaba, pero con gran valentía igualmente los enfrentaba. Zoro había tomado de presa a los que se encontraban a la derecha del barco y Sanji a los del lado izquierdo.

- Dios mío.. - Susurró Ivon asustadísima. - Vamos a morir, ¿verdad?

- ¿Pero qué decís? - Nami sonrió. - No moriríamos tan fácilmente.

- Espero que ninguno de los reyes marinos les quité alguna extremidad a los muchachos.

- Robin, ya hemos hablado de esto. Tenes que ser más positiva. - La ojiazul sonrió. - No te preocupes. - Prosiguió Nami. - Seguramente a más tardar vamos a estar comiendo carne de rey del mar.

- No creo que esa carne llegué hasta la noche, Luffy se la terminará toda en el almuerzo. - Comentó Robin.

- Es verdad.. con ese apetito feroz que tiene..

Las dos nakamas hablaban tranquilamente mientras los reyes marinos empezaban a rodear todo el barco. Cada vez aparecían más y más. Ivon temblaba de miedo.

- ¡Gomu gomu no! - Luffy cerró los puños de sus manos y sonrió. - ¡GATLING! - Golpes y golpes impactaron en los estómagos y caras de tres o cuatro reyes marinos, logrando que se hundieran en el mar después de ser empujados varios metros hacia atrás.

- KARASUMA.. ¡GARI! - Zoro corrió desde la cubierta hasta el borde del barco, donde dio un salto y al volver a pisar el Sunny, cuatro reyes habían sido cortados por la mitad.

- ¡COLLIER SHOOT! - Sanji dio un salto altísimo que pegó en la parte de atrás del cuello del rey marino más cercano a él. Seguido de ésto, hizo el mismo ataque para que tres monstruos más dejen de estar molestando alrededor de sus amadas.

- ¡SANREN KAYAKU BOSHI! - Usopp apuntó a los dos monstruos marinos que se encontraban en la parte trasera del barco. Disparó y una gran explosión le dio el triunfo. El tirador limpió el sudor de su frente y suspiró aliviado.

- Bien, creo que eso fue todo. - Dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- ¡Comida! ¡Carne de rey marino! ¡¿Cuál agarro?! ¿¡Cuál?!

- ¡Usopp! - El tirador miró a Zoro. - Me gusta aquél. - Le séñaló el kengou.

- ¡Oe, Zoro! ¡Soy el capitán! ¡Yo eligo lo que comeremos!

- Vas a elegir el más horrendo de todos y te lo vas a terminar comiendo vos solo porque a nadie le gustan las porquerías que elegís.

- ¿Porquería? ¡Pero si son riquísimos, Zoro!

- ¡HOKAKU BOSHI! - Usopp apuntó al rey marino más cercano y disparó un gran garfio que quedó atrapado en él y enganchado al mismo tiempo al Thousand Sunny.

- Zoro, cortalo. - Sanji se metió en la cocina.

- Ya voy. - Zoro desenvainó su espada y bostezando caminó hasta el rey marino.

- ¡¿Escuchaste Ivon?! - Luffy se acercó sonriendo y sus ojos brillaron. - ¡Hoy vamos a comer carne de rey marino!

- Ustedes.. - Susurró ella con una sonrisa. - Ustedes son geniales.

- Oh, gracias. - Sonrió Nami recibiendo el alago. - Bien, ya que Robin no va a poder practicar durante hoy ni mañana, empezaras conmigo y Zoro. ¿Esta bien? - La coreógrafa asintió. - Vamos al forte, ahí es donde practicamos.

...

- ¿Y todas estas pesas? - Preguntó la morocha.

- No las toques.

- Son de Zoro. Este es su lugar de entrenamiento también.

- Bueno, si no se tropiezan con ellas, éste lugar está bien para ensayar.

El peliverde y la akague se miraron al instante y la navegante sonrió. Zoro se sentó en el banco del piano mirando a las dos mujeres y relajó su espalda.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que bailaran? ¿Escogieron ya los estilos de baile que quieren?

- Sí. - Nami tomó de arriba del escritorio una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Ivon.

- ¿Solo son tres bailes?

- Solo tres. - Afirmó la akague.

- ¿No son pocos?

- Son suficientes. - Concluyó Zoro y se levantó.

- Entonces, vamos a empezar por este.. - Señaló el segundo renglón en la hoja. - Me parece el más fácil para dos principiantes.

- ¿Principiantes? - Ninguna le dio importancia a la molestia de Zoro.

- Ponganse uno al lado del otro. - Les indicó la coreógrafa y se paró en frente de ellos. - Lo primero que tienen que practicar, es su confianza en el otro. Nami, él va a ser el que te guíe en cada paso y cada movimiento que hagas. Zoro, aunque vos la guíes, si ella no está segura con tus movimientos no los hará. Por lo tanto, es importante el que sepan que ambos papeles son importantes. Tanto el rol de líder como el de seguidor. Si Nami no te sigue, estas perdido. - Lo miró al peliverde. - Si Zoro no te guía, estarás perdida. - La miró a la akague y ella sonrió.

- No estoy tan segura de eso.. - Susurró y el kengou la miró exasperado.

- ¿Entienden que la confianza es muy importante? - Los dos asintieron. - ¿Confían el uno en el otro?

- No. - Zoro se cruzó de brazos.

- Por supuesto que no. - Nami sonrió como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Ivon se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano y suspiró. Ya había visto a Nami confiada cuando Zoro y los demás mataban a los reyes marinos, ella confiaba en él. Lo que la coreógrafa no estaba del todo segura era de si, él confiaba en ella. Lo cual era muy probable que así fuera, ya que eran nakamas. Sin embargo, una vez que los dos lo afirmaran y asumieran todo sería más fácil.

- Empecemos.

Ivon, era una mujer delgada, esbelta. Su cabello era negro, rizado y largo. No tenía tal físico como Nami o Robin, pero lo compensaba con los hermosos gestos de su rostro.

Al momento de incitarlos a empezar la práctica, ninguno de los dos aprendices se imaginó lo que eso significaba.

La morocha transformó todo su cuerpo en vidrio, y cuando la pareja pensó que el espectáculo había terminado, dio un pequeño salto.

- ¡Transsformation! - Zoro y Nami la miraban atónitos. - Esto es un pequeño ejercicio para demostrarme si confían el uno en el otro.

- Ya te dijimos que no. - Contestó molesto el kengou que empuñó una de sus katanas.

- Lo importante siempre son los hechos. Las palabras pueden cambiar, los hechos jamás. ¡SNAKE!

El cuerpo de Ivon, que ya estaba transformado en vidrio, se transformó una última vez.. en una serpiente. Cayó al piso y arrastrándose, se deslizo por todo el lugar, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo verla más.

- ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? - Nami no recibió respuesta.

- Te aviso que esto no me gusta. - Habló Zoro. - No voy a dudar en lastimarte si intentas algo estúpido.

El aire empezó a tensarse, no se escuchaban ruidos. Zoro y Nami chocaban sus espaldas, miraban a sus costados buscando a la serpiente que parecía transparente al moverse tan rápido por la habitación.

- No pueden confiar en mi, ni en nadie, solo están ustedes, pzzzz.

...

El forte, de a poco, se fue convirtiendo en vidrio. Todo se transparentó. Los restantes tripulantes de los mugiwaras se encontraban todos en la cubierta mirando hacia arriba con la boca abierta sin entender lo que sucedía ahí.

- Así que, a esto se refería Ivon cuando dijo que las coreografías iban a ser mucho más difíciles de lo que parecen al decírlo. - Comentó Robin observando la situación.

- ¿Mucho más difíciles? - Preguntó el renito curioso.

- Sí. Me contó que en su antiguo barco no le era fácil enseñarle a sus nakama los pasos de baile por lo que tenía que aplicar ciertas medidas para que ellos pudiesen aprender. Supongo que de esto estaba hablando.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡Esa chica da miedo!

- No eres el indicado para decir eso, Brook. - Le corrigió Usopp.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Duele! - Se escuchó desde el forte.

- ¡Nami-Swan!

- ¡Nami! - Luffy estuvo a punto de estirar sus brazos para subir al forte cuando un brazo lo detuvo. - ¡¿Franky, qué haces?! ¡Algo le pasa a Nami!

- Ivon solo está cumpliendo con lo que Zoro y Nami pidieron, les está ayudando a hacer su coreografía.

- ¡Pero ella está gritando! ¡Algo le pasó! - Interrumpió Sanji señalando al forte.

- Lo primero para una pareja de baile es la confianza. - Explicó el cyborg. - Ella está probando que confían el uno en el otro, para empezar a preparar su baile. Los pasos, las acrobacias, los movimientos rápidos. Esas cosas no son algo que cualquier par puede hacer al compás. Necesitan entenderse, ser uno. Y sin confianza, eso no es posible. - Soltó el hombro de Luffy y miró a todos. - Por eso, tienen que dejarla continuar. Es simplemente una prueba, no va a hacerles daño.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? - Cuestionó Usopp. - La subimos a bordo ayer.

- Franky tiene razón. Le hice una promesa y si ella les hace algo a mis nakama, la promesa no tendrá valor. No voy a cumplir lo que dije que haría, que es llevarla a su isla y no podrá llegar sola. - Todos miraron al capitán sorprendidos ante su deducción. - Sanji, comida.

- Maldición.. - Susurró este y caminó a la cocina. Antes de entrar agregó: - Será mejor que ese cabeza de pepino no deje que nada le ocurra a mi hermosa flor o sino se las verá conmigo.

...

- ¡Nami! ¡¿Nami, estás bien?!

- ¡Mi pierna! ¡Zoro, me duele!

La akague se sostenía la pierna con fuerza y miedo a la vez. Se encontraba en el piso mirando a su alrededor asustada.

- Mierda.. - Susurró el kengou ya con dos katana en cada una de sus manos. - Franky no demostró dolor cuando esta tipa le congeló el brazo, pero claro.. él es un robot. No tendría porqué haber sentido dolor.

- ¡Zoro!

- ¡Ya te escuché, no grites!

- Lo voy a decir una vez más.. pzz.. - Al todo estar reducido a vidrios, no estaban seguros de donde provenía la voz que rebotaba en todos lados. - Si el vidrio toca su corazón, este se parará.. ¿podrán evitarlo? Pzz..

- ¡Se supone que ibas a ayudarnos! - Recordó la akague dando un grito.

- Esto es lo que puedo ofrecerles. Se los dije anoche en la habitación, pzzz.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te dijo, Nami?! - Preguntó el peliverde enojado.

- Dijo.. dijo.. ella dijo que no era tan fácil el que nos enseñe a bailar y que deberíamos enfrentar ciertas pruebas. Luego dijo algo de que una vez que empezara no pararía y no le iba a importar si algo nos sucedía o no. Pensé que estaba jugando.

- ¡¿Jugando?! - Resopló. - Bien, no interesa. Es una prueba, ¿no? Esto del bailar está empezando a interesarme. - Sonrió casi en una mueca ininteligible. - ¿Tenemos que capturarte?

- Tienen que hacer lo que les parezca conveniente, pzzzz.

- ¡Zoro! ¡Dejo todo en tus manos! - Le dijo Nami y éste asintió.

- Mejor que no interfieras, solamente me estorbarías.

Ivon evocó una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de la akague. Su pequeña carcajada se retumbó en la habitación y Nami trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás. Pero escuchó vidrios chocar entre ellos y giró a la izquierda.

Las figuras se le mostraron un poco confusas, pero logró divisar a la serpiente moverse rápidamente. Pensó que la atacaría, y miró a Zoro que giró hacia ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¡Cuidado! - Logró decirle pero en cuanto éste quiso protegerla, la serpiente desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

La akague miró hacia su alrededor y vio algo muy chico, casi como un insecto, moverse a saltos hacia ellos. El peliverde no lo percibió; un insecto no era lo que buscaba específicamente.

Pero tomándola por sorpresa, al dar el último salto, el pequeño insecto se transformó en.. ¿un tiburón? ¡Un tiburón espada! Un tiburón espada que se dirigía hacia Zoro. Hacia el corazón de Zoro.

Era tarde para gritarle, para tratar de avisarle. El kengou había bajado la guardia. Nami se levantó como pudo del piso y empujó al peliverde hacia atrás, siendo su brazo derecho el que recibió la punta del tiburón espada. Su brazo al igual que su pierna se congeló. Zoro reflejaba sorpresa al verla a su lado recibiendo lo que él debería haber recibido.

Antes de que Nami pudiese sentir el dolor del brazo que se le había congelado, todo volvió a la normalidad. El brazo y la pierna de la akague estaban perfectamente. Zoro envainó sus katanas y la coreógrafa apareció delante de ellos en vidrio y volvió a la normalidad sonriendo.

- ¡¿Planeabas matarme!? ¡Pensé que eras confiable! - Chilló Nami.

- Tómense un descanso. Mañana empezamos con el baile, lo más fácil. Descansen. - Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar el forte y dejarlos a ellos procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

- Nami. - Habló el peliverde al notar que ella estaba a punto de ir detrás de Ivon. - Dejala.

- ¡Casi nos mata a ambos!

- No iba a hacerlo.

- ¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro?!

- Solo estaba esperando una demostración de confianza.

- Pero..

- Y eso fue lo que hicimos. ¿Confías en mi? - Ella tardó en reaccionar.

- Sí.

- Eso es todo, entonces. - Caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de abrirla, Nami tomó su brazo.

- ¿Confías en mi, Zoro?

- ... - La miró de reojo. - ¿Hace falta decirlo?

Abrió la puerta del forte y bajó dejando a la navegante arriba, mirando el lugar donde el peliverde se dirigía.

Zoro se acercó a la amaca. El lugar donde convenientemente, Robin, se encontraba sentada.

- ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? - Le preguntó al kengou mientras se sentaba a su lado en el piso.

- Tsk..

La ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa y el peliverde cerró los ojos a punto de dormirse. Nami desde el forte suspiró y bajó la vista.


	7. Poco tacto

Los dos días de recuperación que Robin necesitaba habían pasado. Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo tranquilamente. La puerta sonó y ella apartó la mirada del libro ligeramente esperando ver quién iba a entrar a la habitación.

- Adelante. - Dijo.

- ¿Estas ocupada, Robin?

- No. - Cerró su libro. - ¿Qué necesitas, Ivon?

- Nada, es que.. no sé qué hacer en el Sunny, me siento un poco inútil. - Robin sonrió.

- Podrías hacerme compañía, ¿te apetece leer algo? Tenemos varios libros.

- No, leer no es algo que me guste demasiado. Perdón por interrumpirte. - Se levantó, pero Robin la detuvo.

- Espera. ¿Queres hablar de algo? Quizás eso es lo que necesitas.

- ¿Ha..blar?

- Contame lo que le pasó a tu tripulación, ¿por qué fue exterminada?

- Robin, preguntar eso de una forma directa es de muy poco tacto. - Usopp había entrado a la habitación. - Yo también quiero saber cuál fue el punto de matar a tantos bailarines como dijiste que tenías en tu tripulación, es raro.

- Bueno.. nuestro capitán, fue hacía bastante tiempo amigo de barbanegra.

- ¿¡Qué?! - Usopp abrió los ojos grandes. - ¿¡Y por qué lo mató si eran amigos?!

- Los dos estuvieron en la tripulación de Barbablanca, la tripulación del hermano de Luffy. Y los dos querían formar sus propias tripulaciones, tener subordinados y ser los reyes piratas. Pero en cambio de Barbanegra, mi capitán dejó a Barbablanca respetuosamente y con el concentimiento de todos. A veces, él nos contaba, que el gran Barbablanca lo seguía considerando como un hijo suyo.

- Ya veo.. - Robin estaba escuchandola atentamente. - ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

- Barbanegra quiso volver a juntarse con mi capitán, un poseedor de la wind wind no mi.

- ¿La akuma no mi que controla en viento? - Ivon asintió.

- Mi capitán era una de las personas que podrían haber ayudado considerablemente a Barbanegra, pero él se reusó a juntar las dos tripulaciones. No quería que nosotros, sus nakama, terminaramos igual que Teatch.. - Una lagrima cayó pegando en el piso de madera.

- ¿Dieron pelea? - Preguntó el narizón.

- Por supuesto que la dimos. Pero fue inútil.

- Sí.. - Pensó llevandose la mano a la perilla. - Pero no era como si un grupo de bailarines pudiese hacer algo..

- ¡Estas equivocado si eso es lo que pensas! - Ivon se sobresaltó. - ¡Les provocamos grandes daños y llegamos a enfrentarlos hasta su mismo nivel! Pero.. pero nuestro capitán.. Barbanegra lo mató y nosotros.. simplemente nos rendimos.

- ¿Cómo pudieron llegar al mismo nivel que los piratas de Barbanegra? - Preguntó la ojiazul.

- Como si los piratas del DanceOne fuesen a ser tan débiles. - Se mufó la morocha y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Los.. piratas del.. DanceOne? - Robin parecía sorprendida.

- ¿Los conoces, Robin? - Preguntó Usopp.

- Sí, los conozco. Su tripulación era una de las concideradas más fuertes, pero en el trayecto de los dos años que no estuvimos en el mar, de a poco, desaparecieron.

- Eso fue porque Barbanegra nos perseguía, debíamos protegernos, escondernos.

- Su tripulación se basaba en Leich, el capitán, poseedor de la wind wind no mi. Su vice-capitán, Kyle. Poseedor de la blue blue no mi. Él podía controlar todo lo que fuese azul a su alrededor, objeto o ser viviente. Y sus nakama, los bailarines más destacados de todo el Nuevo Mundo. Se decía que nadie podía vencerlos en un duele de baile y aunque pareciecen débiles, tampoco podían vencerlos en combate.

- Es cierto. Nadie excepto.. ese maldito. - Ivon cerró su puño con fuerza. - Nuestras coreógrafias no eran solamente para bailes. Practicabamos nuestros ataques. Traspasabamos nuestros límites, haciendo lo que más nos apasionaba, bailar. - Sacó de su bolsillo el brazalete azul y blanco y lo miró. - Esto.. pertenecía a Kyle. Mi sub-capitán. Me lo dio al terminar un ensayo en el que no pudo completar sus pasos de baile.

...

"- Esto no es para mi, Ivon.

- ¿Cómo que no? El baile es para todos. Solo tiene que esforzarse un poco más.

- Hasta acá llego yo, mejor voy a recuperar fuerzas. Necesito un trago..

- ¡No se atreva a salir de acá! - Ivon corrió hasta la puerta y la trabo poniendo su cuerpo sobre ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, chiquilla?

- No ha terminado la coreografía y me dio su palabra de que lo haría. No va a irse, no puedo permitirlo.

- Ivon.. - Él sonrió. - Pensé que era fácil. Lo admito, pensé que era una estupidez. Al parecer no lo es, y no puedo continuar haciendolo, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de entrenamiento.

- ¡Entonces acostumbrese!

- Hagamos esto.. - Kyle le mostró el brazalete sobre su mano y se lo sacó entregandoselo. - Esta va a ser una promesa para el futuro, ¿estas de acuerdo en hacerlo?

- ¿Qué promesa?

- Te entregaré mi brazalete. Siempre lo entrego al hacer una promesa y cuando esta se cumple, me lo devuelven. Éste contiene cientos de promesas, todas las que he hecho en mi vida, estan concentradas en este brazalete.

- Y.. ¿cuál es la promesa que deberíamos cumplir?

- El día en que te conviertas en una poderosa pirata, capáz de que tus nakama te respeten y hagan lo que digas, tal cual tendrías que hacer conmigo, yo haré esta ridícula coreografía, la cual es en verdad una patada en las bolas.

- No puede hacerme prometer eso, es una falta de respeto. ¡Ya soy una gran pirata!

- ¿Si lo eres por qué no terminé tu baile, eh? - Ivon no respondió y agachó la cabeza. - De todas formas, ya aceptaste el brazalete, espero que no rompas tu promesa. - Concluyó y se retiró de la habitación sonriendo."

...

- Kyle me hiso la promesa de bailar mi coreografía en cuanto yo fuese una gran pirata. Pero ahora.. - Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza empezando a llorar. - ¡Jamás podrá cumplir su parte del trato! ¡Porque ya no está con nosotros, está muerto!

Usopp la miró con trsiteza y agachandose junto a ella, la abrazó. Ivon le correspondió, eso era lo que estaba necesitando. Algo de contención.

- Aunque él no pueda cumplir su parte, seguís viva. ¿Qué es lo que te impide cumplir tu parte del trato? - Preguntó Robin e Ivon se la quedó observando unos segundos.

- Es cierto.. - Susurró. - Aun estoy viva.. - Bajando la cabeza observó sus manos y sonrió. - Estoy viva.

La arqueóloga se paró dejando su libro de lado y sonriendo ayudó a parar a Ivon. Le limpió algunas lagrimas de los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de abrirla y salir, giró y la miró.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? Tenes un largo camino antes de ser una gran pirata y varias obligaciones para que eso suceda. Una de ellas es enseñarme a bailar, ¿recuerdas?

- Es verdad. - Usopp le sonrió. - Tu objetivo no es fácil, pero al igual que Luffy y todos nosotros, tenes muchas convicciones para lograrlo, y si es lo que te propones, no es algo imposible de lograr.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Luffy?

- Luffy se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

- ¿¡Entienden lo que eso significa?! - Se alarmó. - No pueden desperdiciar sus vidas como mi tripulación y..

- No te preocupes. - La interrumpió Robin. - Luffy lo hará. - Seguido de esto abrió la puerta y salió.

...

- Entonces.. ¿ustedes confían el uno en el otro? - Preguntó Ivon en frente de la pareja.

- ¡Confío en Robin-Chwan con mis ojos cerrados! - Sanji la miró sonriente.

- Confío en Sanji.

- Bien, esto ahorra muchas cosas. - Sonrió Ivon recordando a Zoro y Nami. - Entonces, ¿cuál es el baile que quieren empezar bailando ustedes?

- Tango.

- ¿Tango? - Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Estan seguros? El tango no es algo fácil.

- Si Robin quiere bailar tango, es lo que bailaremos.

- En ese caso, empecemos.

Ivon los puso a uno en frente del otro. Y aunque los separaban muy pocos centímetros de distancia, estos no llegaban a rozarce ni tocarse en ningún momento.

- Sanji, un paso adelante. Robin, uno hacia atrás. - Les ordenó Ivon. - Ahora, un paso a la izquierda los dos. - La pareja lo hizo. - No miren al suelo, mírense a los ojos. Sanji, un paso atrás. Robin, uno adelante.

La piel blanca de los dos, empezaba a llamar a gritos una muestra de cariño de la otra parte. Querían tocarse, sonreían. Se mordían los labios para tratar de controlarse. A tan pocos centímetros y no podían rozarse.

- Robin, poné tu mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sanji. - Cuando la morocha lo hizo, la coreógrafa prosiguió. - Ahora, Sanji, tu mano izquierda en la cintura de Robin. - Este lo hizo y trató de no sonrojarse. - Robin, dos pasos hacia adelante y flexioná tu pierna izquierda. Sanji, cuando ella se agache, deverás tomar su cintura con las dos manos y hacerla apegarse a vos en cuanto ella vuelva a incorporarse.

Robin respiraba tranquilamente aunque algunos contactos con el cuerpo del cocinero la hacían exaltarse un poco y su respiración se tornaba agitada. En cambio Sanji, trataba de controlarse mediante las respiraciones, calmadas o no, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo. Es verdad que la nicotina, llega a calmarte, hasta en situaciones extremas.

- Sanji, tomá la mano de Robin. Robin, enrredá tu pierna izquierda entre las de Sanji y agachandote acariciá su pierna.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo el mirar hacia abajo y mirar a la ojiazul subir encantadoramente sonriendo, mientras con su la palma de su mano acariciaba su pierna.

- Sanji, tomá las dos manos de Robin y hazla girar. Sanji. ¿Sanji, estas escuchando?

- S-sí. Sí. - Contestó titubeando y tomó a Robin de las manos. De un tirón la hizo girar.

Al terminar la vuelta, Robin perdió el equilibrio y para evitar caerse, se apegó al cuerpo del cocinero. Lo abrazó y sonriendo se acercó hasta el oído del rubio.

- ¿Estas bien, Sanji-kun?

- ¿Y vos, cómo estas?

- Perfecta.

- Yo igual.

...

- Zoro, ¿qué estas haciendo? - Luffy se sentó al lado del peliverde que estaba al lado del pequeño jardín de la morocha.

- Nada.

- ¿Estas aburrido?

- Un poco.

- ¿Comemos algo?

- El pervertido está ensayando, no va a cocinarnos.

- Oh, cierto.. ¿Por qué no estas ensayando?

- Nami está tomando un baño. No puedo ensayar solo.

- ¿Queres que te ayude?

- No seas idiota. - Luffy rió fuertemente.

- Esta bien, esta bien. No importa. - Hubo un silencio por varios momentos mientras el viento de la tarde que los despeinaba levemente. - Oe, Zoro.

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Qué pensas de Nami?

- No lo sé, Luffy. Es nuestra nakama, ¿qué pretendes que te diga?

- ¿Saldrías con ella?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Yo creo que lo haría. - El kengou miró a su capitán por unos momentos quedandose sin respuesta para darle.

- ¿Qué?

- Robin me habló de esto una vez. Lo del amor, y el casamiento. Le pregunté que me contará porque Hancock siempre me decía que eramos esposos, pero Robin me describió un sentimiento que nunca pude sentir por ella. Pero creo que es lo que siento por Nami.

- ¿Qué sentis por ella?

- La amo.

- No digas esas cosas, idiota. ¿Cómo podes estar seguro si no sabes ni lo que eso significa?

- ¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Se que la amo!

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo sentiste antes?!

- ¡Solamente lo sé!

- ¿Qué es lo que saben? - Preguntó Nami apareciendo a su lado.

- Que te..

- Que tenemos hambre. - El peliverde tapó la boca del morocho y la mantuvo así hasta que la akague se fue.

- ¡Zoro! ¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo?!

- ¡¿Se lo ibas a decir así como así?!

- ¡¿Y cuál es el problema en que lo haga?!

- Sabía que era un idiota, pero nunca pensé que también tuvieras tan poco tacto para estos asuntos. - Suspiró.

- Quiero decirselo. - Suspiró Luffy.

- ¿Pensas que podría casarse conmigo si se lo pido?

- ¿Quién sabe? Su cabeza es una incógnita para nosotros.

- ¿Qué es una incógnita?

- Ven. - Zoro se paró y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la cocina. - Vamos a beber algo.

- Pero yo no bebo, Zoro. - Respondió Luffy siguiendolo.

- Da igual. No te iba a convidar nada de todos modos.


	8. Un baño relajante

**No estoy segura si voy a poder subir capítulos muy seguido estos días porque estan tomándose exámenes en el colegio para cerrar el año y aunque no me guste, voy a tener que estudiar. Por lo tanto, aunque sea hasta el sábado no voy a tener mucho tiempo de escribir, por eso les subo hoy dos capítulos. Seánme paciente.**

* * *

Robin y Sanji terminaron su día ensayando. Los dos estaban cansados y sudorosos por lo que lo primero que pensaron al salir del gimnasio fue darse un baño.

- ¿Robin-Chwan? - Le dijo el rubio al verla entrar al baño. - ¿Tardarás mucho en el baño? Tengo un poco de calor y si pudieras bañarte rápido..

- Bañate primero. - Le indicó ella sonriendo y dejó la puerta del baño semi abierta. - Yo puedo esperar, no te preocupes.

Robin se encaminó a la cubierta y Sanji al baño. Al entrar, escuchó el ruido de la lluvia cayendo, ¿ya había alguien en el baño? Sin embargo no había nadie. La espuma y el vapor rodeaban el lugar, y tal como escuchó, la regadera estaba abierta.

Se deciso de su ropa transpirada y a medida que entraba en el baño, suspiraba de calor e incomodidad. Lo último que dejó de lado al estar desnudo, fue cigarrillo, el cual tiró al piso.

Tenía planeado el poder disfrutar un baño corto, pero relajante acostado en la bañera. El problema fue cuando pudo ver lo que había en ella.

Nami, estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la boca. Las piernas del rubio temblaron. Tuvo que apretarse la nariz con las manos para evitar que le sangrara. Su cara notaba un gesto serio y sorprendido, pero en el interior estaba complacido completamente.

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, bien a pesar de que quería quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida, pero un pequeño ruido en el piso húmedo hizo que Nami abriera los ojos y contemplara al cocinero. Desnudo, en frente de ella.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Sanji?! - Él no contestó. - ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

- Yo.. yo.. yo pensé.. que no había nadie.. y.. quería darme un baño..

- Oh.. - ¿Por qué la akague no lo golpeó? ¿Por qué no lo cobró una multa? ¿Por qué simplemente movió la cabeza y entendió en forma pacífica lo que el cocinero le dijo? ¿Podría llegar a ser que una de las razones fuera el verlo desnudo? - Bueno.. me iré para que tomes tu baño.

- ¡No! Nami-Swan, quédate. Volveré después de que hayas terminado.

- Pero ya estas desnudo. - El rubio había olvidado ese detalle.

- Maldición.. - Susurró pero Nami lo escuchó y se paró repentinamente de la bañera, provocando que el rubio casi se le cayera la mandíbula al ver tan hermoso cuerpo.

- Métete. El agua está limpia. ¡Sanji, métete a la bañera! - Le volvió a decir al notar que éste no reaccionaba. - Ay, si serás idiota.

Salió y caminó hasta Sanji despacio con cuidado de no resbalarse. Se puso detrás de él y lo empujó para que caminé hasta la bañera. El rubio parecía estar en shock ante lo que estaba en frente de su vista.

- ¡Sanji, métete!

- Ah, sí..

En cuanto el cocinero metió un pie al agua, el otro se enganchó con las piernas de Nami, haciéndola caer sobre él en la bañera. La akague le sostenía la mirada firmemente. Sin embargo, jamás lo había visto así. Su mirada estaba como si fuese un niño perdido, pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Pensó que solo faltaban segundos para que se largara a llorar.

- ¿Sanji, estas bien?

Él se encontraba mirándola sin poder reaccionar. Debajo del agua, sentía como el cuerpo de Nami se encontraba apretado sobre el de él. Los enormes pechos de la navegante se apretaban en el suyo propio. Y el miembro del cocinero, tocaba la entrepierna de la akague que parecía no importarle.

- ¿Estas bien? - Volvió a preguntar Nami.

Sanji no pudo seguir conteniendo todo lo que había estado reprimiendo estos más de dos años. Todas las fantasías que se había imaginado en su mente con ella. Todas aquellas cosas que siempre quiso decirle pero ella nunca escuchó. Todos aquellos sueños que lo hacían despertarse de noche sudoroso y agitado.

Se abrazó a su cintura y observó la tierna cara de sorpresa de Nami al notar lo que el cocinero hizo. Seguido de esto, bajó sus dos manos hasta su trasero y lo acarició tiernamente. Las mejillas de la navegante se encendieron y antes de dejarla decir algo, Sanji acercó en un impulsó rápido su cara a la de ella y la besó.

Sus lenguas se encontraron jugando entre ellas. Se separaban milésimas de segundos para poder tomar aire y seguir el encuentro que se había dado en sus bocas.

Sanji empujó hacia el costado a la navegante y en cuando ella se corrió, este la dejó abajo y él se posicionó sobre ella. Corrió los pocos mechones mojados que cubrían la cara de la akague mientras la observaba tiernamente. Besó sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros.

Nami lo abrazaba de la cintura, evitando que el se separase de ella y mientras sentía los besos del cocinero cerraba los ojos y sonreía tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Nami-Swan.. mi hermosa pelirroja..

- Sanji.. - Respondió esta casi en un suspiro.

El rubio bajó su mano acariciando los pechos y el abdomen de la akague hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual acarició despacio. Ella lo miró abriendo los ojos lentamente y le dio un corto besó en los labios.

- Sanji-kun.

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero tenerte dentro de mi.

El rubio sonrió, pero se sintió nervioso a la vez. Tal como si fuese un niño a punto de darle su primer beso a la niña que le gusta.

Se acomodó sobre Nami y antes de suspirar le dio un beso en los labios. Se movió lentamente hacia atrás y en cuando volvió hacia adelante para encontrarse con las piernas abiertas de la akague, la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos rápidamente.

- ¡¿Te he lastimado, Nami!?

- No, no. - Ella le sonrió. - Otra vez.

El rubio la envistió, con una fuerza bruta pero con cuidado, incontables veces. Si no hubiese sido porque estaban rodeados de agua, las gotas de sudor de la frente de Nami, se habrían notado sin dudas.

Una vez que Sanji se sintió un poco cansado, Nami tomó el control de la situación y fue ella la que se posicionó arriba del rubio. Le sonrió y tomó las manos del cocinero para ubicarlas en sus pechos. Éste los apretó y acarició con gusto. Fue entonces, cuando Nami empezó a cabalgar sobre el cuerpo recostado de Sanji, que suspiraba dando gemidos ahogados.

Nami se sostenía de la bañera y se movía rápidamente sobre el cocinero. Luego de varios minutos así, esta la rodeó con sus brazos de la cintura y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

La abrazó y mientras acariciaba su espalda con las palmas de sus manos empezó a besarle el cuello a la akague. Cada vez bajaba más y más, los besos se intensificaban y había hasta mordidas leves.

Con una mano, el rubio acariciaba uno de los pechos de Nami y el otro, fue atacado por el feroz apetito del cocinero, que lo besó y relamió incontables veces.

Los pezones de Nami estaban duros, la lengua de Sanji estaba haciendo su trabajo a la perfección. La akague suspiraba y gemía ante el placer de tener a tal hombre que la pudiese satisfacer tal y como Sanji lo estaba haciendo.

Él, como nunca imaginó, la estaba complaciendo. Y de seguir así, en poco tiempo Nami llegaría al orgasmo.

Bruscamente, se apartó del agarré del rubio. No quería ser la débil. No lo sería. El primero en llegar al orgasmo sería él.

Sanji la miró extrañado sin entender su actitud, pero antes de darle tiempo para decir nada, sin dejar de mirarlo, Nami tomó el miembro erecto del rubio y empezó a masajearlo, a lo que Sanji cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás del placer que esto le provocaba.

Nami lo empujó hacia atrás y le indicó que se siente en el borde de la bañera. Una vez que lo hizo, abrió las piernas y la akague se posicionó entre ellas sin soltar su miembro.

Quizás en otras circunstancias hubiese pensado que hacer eso, le podría traer complicaciones, sentimientos, quizás hasta enfermedades, pero se encontraba demasiado excitada como para detenerse en ese momento.

Se metió a la boca el erecto pene del rubio que empezó a acariciarle su largo pelo anaranjado, que mojado le llegaba hasta las nalgas.

- ¿Esta bien así? - Preguntó mirando a Sanji y volvió a meterse el pene en la boca mientras lo masajeaba sin parar y lo relamía.

- Esta.. esta perfecto..

Sonrió, aun con el miembro del rubio en la boca y siguió su trabajo durante unos minutos más, con la misma intensidad con la que había empezado a hacerlo.

- Nami.. Nami, espera.. yo.. estoy a punto.. ¡Ahhh! - Suspiró agitado.

Todo el semen de Sanji terminó expandido sobre la cara de Nami. El líquido blanco y pegajoso la hizo cerrar los ojos, pero aunque abrió la boca para recibirlo, éste salió disparado a todos lados.

Nami se mojó un poco la cara relamiéndose la boca y sonrió. Sanji volvió a la bañera, poniéndose sobre Nami y la besó desenfrenadamente. La penetró casi tomándola por sorpresa y al tener la boca ocupada, los gemidos ante el rápido entre del rubio solo se escuchaban como suspiros reprimidos.

La akague enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y lo abrazó del cuello mientras seguía besándolo y este se movía dentro de ella cada vez de forma más bruta y dura.

- ¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡AHH! - Los gritos de Nami una vez que dejó de besar al cocinero empezaron a aumentar y retumbar por todo el cuarto de baño.

Y esto, era específicamente lo que impulsó a Sanji a seguir haciéndolo, seguir penetrándola en tan brusca forma. Logrando hacerla gritar para poder escuchar con sus propios oídos de qué forma estaba logrando complacerla.

Al terminar el acto, Sanji quedó extasiado. Cansado, se prendió un cigarrillo y luego de aspirar, soltó el humo mirando hacia arriba.

Nami se encontraba en la bañera, acostada sobre su regazo. Acariciaba el pecho del rubio, se encontraba muy tranquila.

- ¿Sanji?

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero que.. mal interpretes esto..

- ¿Qué queres decir?

- Esto no significa que vallamos a terminar juntos, sabes? - El rubio no contestó. - Pero si te sirve de consuelo, lo hiciste perfectamente.

El ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta los sacó de su conversación. Los dos miraron a aquella dirección no sabiendo qué decir.

- ¡Hace media hora que estas en el baño, maldito pervertido! ¡Si tenes asuntos que atender con tus partes, también existen otros lugares!

- Sanji, ¿estas bien? Quisiera tomar mi baño si no te molesta.

Pudieron darse cuenta que los que estaban del otro lado de la puerta eran Zoro y Nami. Suspiraron.

Nami se levantó de la bañera y se cubrió con una bata. Sanji se levantó y se enroscó la cintura con una toalla.

Antes de abrir la puerta, se cercioró de que el kengou no estuviese ahí. Le dio un último beso a Nami que lo miró sonriendo y salió del baño.

Robin lo miró sonriente y Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que pueda pasar al baño. La morocha se sorprendió un poco al ver a Nami salir de ahí, sonriendo también, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- Lo siento si los he interrumpido. - Les dijo antes de meterse al baño.

Sanji se fue a su cuarto y Nami al de ella.

Robin, preparó su baño entonces. Se desvistió y en cuanto estuvo desnuda, tocaron a la puerta.

Un brazo fleur la abrió y dejó pasar al peliverde.

- Se tomaron su tiempo. - Bufó sacándose las espadas del haramaki. - ¿Cuánto tardaremos nosotros?

- Espero que mucho más. - Le dijo Robin cerrando la puerta y sonriendole provocativamente.


	9. ¡Isla a la vista!

- Un paso a la izquierda. - Zoro se movió tontamente. - A la izquierda. - El peliverde bufó y miró hacia arriba. - ¿Estas escuchando lo que te digo? ¡A la izquierda, Zoro!

- ¡Estoy dando un paso a la izquierda!

- No, esa es tu derecha.

- ¡¿Y cuál es la diferencia?! - Contestó algo sonrojado al notar su error.

- Que Nami tiene que moverse a la derecha y si los dos se mueven al mismo lado, todo saldrá mal.

- Tsk.. que problemática.

- Bueno, empecemos de vuelta.

Ivon y Zoro habían pasado en el forte una hora y media. Todavía el peliverde seguía intentando los primeros pasos, los cuales según la coreógrafa ya tendría que haber aprendido de memoria.

- Izquierda, derecha, izquierda. - Zoro miraba a Ivon mientras le mostraba los pasos que tenía que hacer. - Ahora vos.

- Izquierda.. derecha.. izquierda.. - Susurró mientras miraba sus pies al moverse.

- ¡Te ha salido! Sigamos, vas bien.

El peliverde mostró una pequeña sonrisa al recibir el cumplido y siguió intentando recordar y hacer bien los pasos que Ivon le mostraba.

- ¿Qué es eso? - La morocha se quedó mirando por la ventana unos momentos.

Zoro tomó el DenDen-Mushi y le encendió. - Veo una isla, a las 5 en punto.

- ¡Islaaaa! - Se escuchó desde abajo a Luffy y lo vieron sentarse emocionado sosteniendo su sombrero en la cabeza de León del Sunny.

Ivon y Zoro bajaron del forte a la cubierta para juntarse con los demás. Decidieron bajar en la isla, necesitaban abastecerse con varias cosas. Comida, materiales, herramientas, entre otras.

Una hora después, el Sunny estaba bajando su ancla cerca de la isla. Desembarcaron en una playa bastante tranquila.

Nami tomó varios palitos de diferentes tamaños para decidir quienes harían qué cosas en el viaje a la isla. Después de que todos tuviesen a su compañero y sus tareas asignadas la akague les dio el dinero necesario a cada uno.

- Entonces.. Ivon y Franky irán a buscar los materiales y herramientas que necesiten para el Sunny. Usopp y Chopper se quedarán en la playa hasta que regresemos. Sanji y Brook irán a hacer las compras. Robin y yo vamos a ir de compras. - Después de repartir el dinero, vio que aun le faltaba repartir y le quedaba más de lo que había calculado en su mano. - ¿Me falta alguien?

- Zoro y Luffy no se encuentran con nosotros. - Le recordó Robin con una sonrisa.

- ¡Esos idiotas! ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!

- Luffy creará problemas seguramente.. - Pensó Chopper.

- Y ese estúpido marimo terminará perdido como siempre. - Agregó Sanji.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. - Suspiró Nami. - Ya volverán en algún momento. Y me va a quedar más dinero para comprar cosas. - Sonrió y miró el fajo de billetes en sus manos. - Robin, ¿vamos?

- Como digas, navegante-san.

Cada uno salió a donde tenía predestinado ir. La isla estaba deshabitada. Por lo tanto Sanji y Brook tuvieron que esmerarse bastante para poder encontrar alimentos comestibles entre los bosques de alrededor.

Nami y Robin no encontraron ningún pueblo o ciudad pequeña por lo tanto simplemente se dedicaron a recorrer las bien cuidadas montañas y lagos del lugar. Todo parecía sereno y tranquilo.

Ivon y Franky tampoco encontraron ningún lugar donde encontrar herramientas o materiales, por lo que al cyborg se le ocurrió armar algo con la simple ayuda de la naturaleza y mientras cortaba algunos troncos de madera, la morocha le ayuda a apilarlos para que tuviese todo listo en cuanto quisiese comenzar a armar algo.

Zoro se rascaba la cabeza mientras seguía caminando en círculos entre los árboles sin rumbo alguna. Su idea principal al salir había sido dar un paseo, pero después de un rato se aburrió de caminar y no poder encontrar nada interesante. Y al querer volver, no recordaba de dónde había venido, ni tampoco dónde estaba.

En cuanto a Luffy..

- ¡Sombrero de paja! ¡No escaparás!

- ¡¿Qué hace la Marina en esta isla?! - Su estómago rugió mientras corría entre los árboles. - ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Habrá algún lugar dónde se estén escondiendo los animales? Podría llevarle una a Sanji para que me lo cocine.

- ¡Fuego! ¡Disparen! ¡No lo dejen escapar!

Más de 20 marines corrían detrás del morocho, disparandole repetidas veces con sus fusiles. Aunque ninguno le daba y si le diesen no le pasaría nada, Luffy los evitaba moviéndose en zic-zac por el sendero que marcaba el bosque.

- ¡Gomu gomu no! - Estiró los brazos hasta las ramas de un árbol a unos 30 o 40 metros de distancia de él y una vez que estuvo sujeto dejó que su cuerpo llegase rápidamente hasta el lugar donde sus manos se encontraban. - ¡Rocket!

Ya desde el árbol, miró hacia atrás sonriendo y vio a lo lejos a los marines que seguían corriendo y disparando sin ni siquiera poder darle cerca y así siguió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que una rama de la que se intentó sostener era una serpiente.

- ¡Serpiente! ¡Serpiente! - Gritó y trató de quitársela de encima mientras caía y movía los brazos. - Ah.. ¡que susto! - Suspiró y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda pero se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Ten más respeto por el bosque!

- ¿Hm? - Luffy miró rápidamente hacia todos lados pero no logró ver a nadie. - ¿Eh? ¿Quién me habla? - Preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Acá arriba! - Una muchacha de pelo color castaño claro, tenía enroscada en su cuerpo la serpiente que Luffy había tirado hacia cualquier lado en el intento de sacársela de encima. - Los animales también sienten. A veces mucho más que nosotros.

- ¿Hm? ¿Quién sos vos?

- La princesa de esta isla.

- ¿Princesa? ¿Y por qué esta la marina acá?

- Esta isla está a punto de ser tomada para las utilidades del gobierno sin importar los seres vivientes que aun estamos habitándola. ¡Y aunque me cueste la vida, no dejaré que eso pase! ¡No van a quitarnos la isla! - La muchacha levantó su brazo y gritó: - ¡Protejan nuestro hogar!

En ese momento, de todos los rincones posibles salieron animales salvajes, enormes tratando de atacar al simpático capitán, que confundido ante la situación lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr.

...

- Ah.. - Nami levantó la mirada al cielo. - Pensé que en esta isla podría comprar algo de ropa, pero creo que tendremos que esperar hasta la próxima.

- Esta isla es muy extraña.

- ¿De qué hablas, Robin?

- Pareciera estar deshabitada. Pero las marcas y huellas de los animales.. hacen parecer que estuviesen amaestrados.

- ¿Amaestrados? ¿Querés decir que alguien los está civilizando?

- No estoy del todo segura. Pero eso creo, estas huellas no parecen ser de animales salvajes, pero no dejan de ser de animales.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí al escuchar el grito y el tumulto que se acercaba a ellas.

- Ese es.. - Nami miró a la izquierda y vio correr a Luffy hacia ellas. - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?!

- ¡Naaaaaaaami! ¡Corré!

- ¡¿Qué?!

La akague vio detrás del morocho todos los animales, al parecer enojados que lo perseguían. Abrió los ojos como platos y vio a Luffy pararle corriendo por al lado pero no pudo reaccionar tan rápido. Por lo que el capitán tuvo que estirar su brazo hacia atrás y tomarla, para luego cargarla en su hombro mientras seguían corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué es esto, Luffy?!

- ¡No lo sé, pero es divertido! - Respondió dando una carcajada.

Robin vio a sus dos nakama desaparecer por el bosque junto con los animales sentada en la rama de un árbol y sonrió.

- Parece que van a estar ocupados por un rato.

- Oe, Robin. - Una voz gruesa la llamó desde abajo. - ¿Por qué estas descansando?

- Solo quise tomar admirar la vista un poco. - Mintió y sonrió.

- Bajate.

La morocha se soltó del árbol y cayó justo en los brazos abiertos del peliverde. Al tenerlo cerca le dio un pequeño beso en los labios logrando que el kengou se sonroje al tomarlo por sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde está Nami?

- Acaba de irse con Luffy hacia allá. - Señaló al este.

- Bien, entonces vamos hacia allá. - Zoro le señaló la dirección contraria.

- Por mi no hay problema.

Caminaron un rato por el bosque hasta que decidieron sentarse en lo alto de un árbol. Zoro recostó su espalda en el tronco y Robin se sentó en sus piernas.

- ¿Y cómo han ido tus prácticas de baile?

- Voy bien. Como si fuera tan difícil..

- También yo.

- Ese idiota del cocinero no te ha tocado más de lo necesario, ¿no es así?

- No más de lo que Nami te toca a vos.

Los dos se miraron seriamente. El aire entre ambos se tensó un poco y ninguno decía nada.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó al fin el kengou.

- Sé lo que has hecho con Nami. - Suspiró al fin la morocha. - Siempre lo he sabido.

- ¿Has sabido qué? - Zoro empezaba a ponerse ansioso.

- Sé que te has estado acostando con ella.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que lo haces con ella desde antes de nuestra primera vez juntos, Zoro. No trates de engañarme. - Él no contestó. - Pero no tenes porqué preocuparte. No me importa, aunque no quisiera compartirte.

- ¿Cómo.. lo has sabido?

- Tengo mis métodos. No soy tonta.

- Robin, yo..

- No. - Lo interrumpió. - Antes de que digas nada, quiero sincerarme.

- ¿Sincerarte?

- Lo hice con Sanji.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- La primera vez fue antes de empezar todo esto del torneo. Fue en la fiesta que Luffy armó después de Ennies Lobby. Los dos estábamos algo borrachos. La segunda vez fue hace poco. No sé si lo tendría que considerar como haberlo hecho porque él solo me..

- ¡No quiero saberlo! - La interrumpió ya exasperado. - ¡Ese maldito! ¡Le advertí que no te tocara o sino..!

- ¿Le.. advertiste?

Zoro parecía una furia. Sus ojos mostraban ira y enojo. Aunque también se sentía bastante culpable.

- Lo siento, Zoro. - Los dos estaban apenados ante sus actos. - Pero no formamos una pareja, esto no debería ser un problema.

- ¿¡Que no debería ser un problema!? ¡¿Así que no te interesa que me sigo cogiendo a Nami?! ¡Porque a mi si me importa si te seguís acostando con ese idiota del pervertido!

- Yo.. - Robin apartó la mirada del kengou. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie la había hecho dudar de sus palabras. - Yo.. no lo sé, Zoro.

- Robin. - El peliverde parecía haberse calmado, pero la morocha sabía que aunque hubiese dejado de gritar, significaba que su enojo iba en subida. - Quiero que contestes esto con sinceridad. ¿Sentía algo por el estúpido del cocinero? - La ojiazul dudó.

- ¿Vos sentís algo por Nami?

- Creo que deberías saberlo.

- Quiero estar segura.

- No siento nada más por ella que lo que siente cualquiera de esta tripulación a otro nakama.

- ¡¿Y por qué te acostaste con ella?! - Como en muy pocas veces Zoro la había visto, Robin había perdido la calma.

- Fue un impulso, solamente un acto físico. ¿Podes decir lo mismo a lo que hiciste con Sanji?

- No.. no estoy segura.

- ¡Allá hay otros dos de los sombrero de paja! ¡Disparen! - Se escuchó debajo de ellos.

- Mierda. - Susurró Zoro e incorporándose tomó a Robin en sus brazos y dio un enorme salto al árbol continúo. Luego saltó al suelo y empezó a correr.

Las balas le pasaban por al lado, pero ninguna llegaba a tocarlo. Dio un giro inesperado a la izquierda para intentar acortar el camino, a donde fuese que estuviesen yendo, pero unos marines lo sorprendieron de frente apuntándoles.

- ¡Ocho fleur! - Robin hizo aparecer dos brazos fleur en los hombros de cada marine y de un movimiento los dejó en el suelo tirados, pero se le había escapado uno, el cual no vio.

Se escuchó un disparo, que iba dirigido a ella. Pero Zoro giró, y este impactó directamente en su hombro provocando una herida que sangraba bastante. Haciendo solo una mueca de dolor, gruñó y siguió corriendo.

Una vez habiendo perdido a los marines restantes, encontraron una cueva y se metieron ahí. Zoro se sentó en el suelo. Robin detrás de él pensaba que podía hacer para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

- Zoro.. - Susurró mientras intentaba tocar la herida del kengou.

- Estoy bien. - Contestó el con brusquedad y la miró volteándose. - ¿Ninguna te dio, no?

- No. - El peliverde volvió a darle la espalda después de cerciorarse de que lo que decía era verdad y miró al piso.

- No siento nada por Sanji.

- No dijiste lo mismo hace un rato.

- Lo siento. - Agachó la cabeza y su mirada su humedeció. Un sonido ahogado hizo al peliverde mirarla y al hacerlo notó que sus mejillas estaban empapadas a causa de un llanto silencioso.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- ¡¿Por qué tuviste que crear este tipo de sentimientos en mi, Zoro?! - Le gritó mientras su llanto se intensificaba. - ¡Jamás me he atado a ninguna persona! ¡Jamás he dejado que nadie rompa las barreras de mi corazón y entonces llegas vos y me das vuelta todo en lo que siempre creí acerca del amor! - El peliverde la observaba en silencio. - ¡Creí poder dejar de preocuparme por vos tanto como lo había hecho desde el principio y traté de ocupar mi mente con otros hombres pero siempre estas ahí! ¡Siempre estas ahí, Zoro! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!? ¿Por qué no puedo.. sacarte de mi cabeza?

- ¿Quién puede olvidarse de mi estando con ese idiota del pervertido? Eso solo te hace extrañarme más. - Robin lo observó con ojos cristalinos y el kengou acarició su mejilla. - No tengo derecho a enojarme, he hecho lo mismo. En todo caso es un empate.

- ¿Un.. empate?

- Tampoco has salido de mi cabeza. Lo que no significa que eso justifica el porqué estuve con Nami. - La morocha tragó saliva. - ¿Le contaste a ella lo de nosotros?

- No. No creí que fuera necesario.

- En un futuro, quizás tendrías que hacerlo.

- ¿A qué te referís?

- No pienso dejarte en manos de ningún cocinero pervertido otra vez. Y si eso implica tener que formalizar lo nuestro y.. casarnos, si es necesario, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero hay una condición.

- ¿Cuál es? - La sonrisa de la ojiazul empezaba a asomar en su rostro empapado.

- Que jamás vuelvas a llorar por una estupidez como el pedirme perdón.

- Creo que puedo cumplir esa condición.

Zoro extendió su mano y Robin se acercó a él tomándola para besarlo. Quiso abrazarlo, pero cuando rodeó su hombro con sus brazos, el peliverde se quejó levemente en medio del beso.

- Tenemos que llevarte con Chopper.

- Primero otro beso. - La morocha sonrió y rozó sus labios. - Otro más. - Volvió a besarlo, ésta vez acariciando su mejilla. - ¿Otro?

- Zoro..

- Esta bien, vamos. - Suspiró y se levantó.

Salieron de la cueva con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos y aunque Zoro quiso ser el guía, Robin se lo negó. Tenían que llegar al Sunny antes de que el kengou perdiese más sangre de la que podían reemplazar.

...

- ¿Nami-Swan? - Se sorprendió el rubio.

- ¿Sanji-kun?

- ¿Dónde está Robin-Chwan?

- ¿Dónde está Brook? - Preguntó la akague al no verlo alrededor.

- ¡Oe, Sanji! ¡¿Tienes algo de comida?! - El morocho sonrió.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Dónde está Robin?! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo con Nami?!

- Estábamos a punto de ir a buscar algún lugar alejado para..

- ¡Luffy! - Lo interrumpió Nami. - ¡¿Olvidas lo que hablamos?!

- Ah, sí. - Se rascó la cabeza y estirando su cuello hasta Nami, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar a la akague.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?! - Sanji se puso como loco y soltó la canasta con alimentos que sostenía abalanzándose al capitán. - ¡Nami-Swan! ¿No te pegó las bacterias no es así? - Ella sonrió repentinamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Volvamos, no hay mucho que hacer y no quiero que esos animales vuelvan a perseguirnos.

- ¿Cómo que animales? - Dijo mirando a la akague y después miró a Luffy. - ¡¿Por qué dejaste que la persiguieran unos animales?!

- Por cierto.. ¿dónde está Brook?

- Ah.. es una larga historia.


	10. Un ingenioso plan

- ¿Ese es Brook? - Preguntó Chopper desde el Sunny.

- ¿Por qué regresaron tan rápido? Pero, no veo a Sanji.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Brook? - Preguntó el reno inquieto.

- Ah.. sentí que se me salía el corazón. - El esqueleto se dejó caer en la cubierta. - Pero claro, yo no tengo corazón. ¡Yohohoho!

- ¡¿Dónde está Sanji?! - Usopp se notaba un poco preocupado.

- Tuve que desviarme de su lado. Encontré un nido de abejas que me persiguieron y cuando pude perderlas de vista una parvada de pájaros empezó a picotearme el cráneo como si fuese su comida. ¡Fue horrible!

- ¿Encontraron algo de provisiones? ¿Comida?

- Al parecer la isla está deshabitada. Pero Sanji-san quizás pueda regresar con algo.

* * *

- ¡Mm! ¡Sanji, está carne está muy tierna! Nami, deberías probar un poco.

- No tengo hambre, Luffy.

Sanji y Nami observaban como el capitán se devoró la carne de un toro que segundos antes había estado persiguiéndolos. Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la carne destrozada del animal.

- ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a mis animales?! - El rubio y la pelirroja se pararon sobresaltados al instante. - ¡¿Por qué vienen a mi isla a crear destrozos?! - Miraron hacia arriba, era la chica castaña.

- ¡Vos! - La señaló Luffy enojado aun con su pedazo de carne en la boca. - ¡¿Por qué hiciste que esos animales me persiguieran?!

- ¿Esta es la chica de la que nos contaste, Luffy? - Preguntó Sanji y el capitán asintió. - ¡Es más hermosa de lo que esperaba! - Nami lo golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¿Quién sos? - Preguntó la navegante.

- La princesa de esta isla.

- ¿Por qué tratas de matarnos?

- ¿Por qué matan a mis animales?

- Lo siento, nuestro capitán es un monstruo. - Señaló a Luffy que frunció el seño.

- Vallasen ahora mismo si no quieren resultar heridos. Muchas cosas están pasando en este lugar y unos piratas no tienen porqué verse involucrados.

- ¿Cómo sabes que somos piratas?

- Por favor.. - resopló la chica. - ¿Quién no conoce a mugiwara-no Luffy?

- Tenes razón, nos iremos. ¿Qué camino deberíamos tomar? - Preguntó Nami amablemente.

- Vallan al.. - Un sonido interrumpió a la castaña y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás.

- ¡Fraaaaanky! - Se escuchó entre las pisadas de un gran animal.

- ¿Ivon? - Nami abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a un hombre que sostenía a Ivon en sus brazos, cabalgando un enorme elefante.

- ¡Malditoooooo! ¡¿A dónde la llevan?! - Zoro y Franky corrían detrás de la bestia.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - Nami quedó boquiabierta.

- ¡Ey, esa es nuestra coreógrafa! ¡No te permitiré que la lastimes! - Sanji tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y siguió el sendero que dejaron Franky y Zoro.

- ¡¿Qué le haces a mis amigos?! - Luffy dejó su carne en el piso y corrió a Sanji.

Nami y la muchacha castaña que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol se quedaron anonadadas ante la situación. Ahora se encontraban solas. Las dos se asustaron al escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos.

- ¿Robin? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué haces acá?

- Encontré a Zoro y Franky en el camino. Un tipo apareció y tomó a Ivon llevándosela. Parece que el capitán y el cocinero también se sumaron a la diversión. - Sonrió.

- ¡¿Quién es ella?! - Preguntó la castaña.

- Somos nakama.

- ¡Así que ella también es una amenaza! - Quiso tomar de su espalda una lanza, pero Robin fue más rápido y haciendo aparecer ocho brazos que se tomaron de las manos entre sí la inmovilizó y la dejó caer al piso. Ahí, las dos piratas se le acercaron y sentaron a su lado.

- Bien.. - Suspiró Nami. - Creo que es el momento ideal para que nos digas qué mierda pasa en esta isla.

* * *

- ¡Soltala! - Gritó Luffy parado sobre la parte trasera del elefante.

- ¡¿Cómo mierda te subiste acá?!

- ¡¿A dónde estás llevándola?! - El animal seguía corriendo entre los arboles y los mugiwaras seguían persiguiéndolo.

- ¡Estoy harta! - Ivon chilló y su cuerpo se hizo de vidrio.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! - El hombre que la sostenía se asustó y la soltó. Luffy evitó que cayera al piso y estirando sus brazos la sostuvo. Ella tocó al elefante y éste se transformó en cuestión de segundos en una estatua de vidrio, deteniéndose en seco. El hombre saltó disparado hacia adelante.

- ¿Estas bien, Ivon? - Le preguntó el cyborg.

- ¿Ese idiota del elefante te hizo algo? - Dijo Sanji acercándose.

- Estoy bien. - Contestó volviendo a su forma normal.

- ¡¿Por qué querías llevártela, eh?! - Gritó Luffy al hombre una vez los dos en el suelo.

- ¡No es algo que pueda decirle a unos sucios piratas! - Levantó los brazos. - ¡Ejercito B del bosque, salgan!

Animales, tales como rinocerontes, caballos, toros, renos y alces entre otros, aparecieron desde atrás de los árboles caminando en dos patas. Algunos con armaduras y escudos, otros con armas de fuego o espadas. Rodearon a los piratas que caminando hacia atrás chocaron sus espaldas con el gran elefante de vidrio.

- Amo, ¿qué debemos hacer? - Dijo en voz gruesa un rinoceronte.

- ¡Matenlos! - Ordenó el hombre sonriendo y los señaló. - ¡A todos!

Luffy estiró sus brazos, Sanji se metió las manos en los bolsillos y movió levemente sus piernas. Zoro desenvainó sus tres espadas y Franky preparó sus puños. Ivon se escondía entre Luffy y el cyborg.

- Esto no va a ser tan aburrido después de todo. - Dijo Zoro sonriendo y los más de cien animales se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

* * *

- ¿Entonces de verdad sos la princesa? - Dijo Nami.

- Sí. Mi nombre es Clarissa. Desde chica viví aquí con mis padres. Pero hace poco tiempo, la marina llegó. - Hizo una pausa y prosiguió. - Mataron a mi madre y secuestraron a mi padre, llevándoselo a una de las montañas del oeste, donde hicieron una central de la Marina.

- ¿Por qué secuestraron a tu padre? - Preguntó la akague.

- Él, al igual que yo, puede guiar a los animales. Darles ordenes y ellos obedecen. Lo necesitaban para hacer experimentos, pero él se negó y lo llevaron a la fuerza. Yo logré escapar.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre que montaba el elefante? - Preguntó Robin.

- Él es el que se encarga de experimentar con los animales. Gracias a que la voz de mi padre los llama y los hace entrar a la central, ese.. ese maldito experimente con ellos y les inyecta hormonas humanas.

- ¿Hormonas.. humanas? - Robin se sorprendió.

- Así, logra que los animales empiecen a comportarse como humanos, pero sin dejar de ser animales. De esta forma, ya ha logrado armar dos ejércitos de más de 100 animales cada uno. El primero se ocupa junto con los marines de proteger la central, porque saben que hay animales que todavía no han sido experimentados y siguen mis ordenes tratando de liberar a mis padres. El segundo está esparcido por el bosque, siempre tratando de capturarme.

- ¿De dónde sacan las hormonas que les inyectan a los animales? - Preguntó Robin seria.

- Ellos.. ellos han matado a todos los habitantes de esta isla. Por eso ya no hay más gente, por eso ya no hay más vida humana. Les han quitado todo y se los han puesto a los animales, que ahora intentan matar a los pocos que quedamos. - Empezó a llorar y varios conejos y ardillas se acercaron a ella poniendo caras tristes.

Robin desapareció los brazos del cuerpo de Clarissa y miró a Nami que parecía consternada al terminar de escuchar la historia. Después de unos segundos en silencio, la pelirroja preguntó:

- ¿Y cuál es el propósito de que estén haciendo todo esto?

- El tesoro. Ellos quieren el tesoro.

- ¡¿Tesoro?! ¡¿Qué tesoro?!

- El tesoro de la Marina.

- ¿¡De qué tesoro hablas?!

- Tiempo atrás, un ex-Almirante de la marina escondió dinero y joyas que pertenecían al gobierno en esta isla. Ese Almirante había comido una fruta del diablo, por lo cuál podía comunicarse con cualquier ser vivo que existiera. Dejó en manos de un animal de esta isla, el secreto de dónde estaba escondido el tesoro. El secreto que guardó ese animal fue traspasando las generaciones. Se dice que un animal, con parentesco con el que habló con el Almirante, todavía sabe dónde está escondido el tesoro.

- ¿Para eso es que quieren que todos los animales estén a la disposición de la Marina, no? - Preguntó Robin.

- El problema es que todavía no han encontrado al animal que lo sepa, y se están agotando las especies. Acabarán con todo en esta isla.

- No te preocupes. - Le dijo Nami sonriendo. - ¡No permitiremos eso! ¡Y encontraremos el tesoro!

Robin sonrió y las tres se pararon encaminándose hacia el lugar en dónde los chicos habían salido corriendo.

* * *

- ¡¿De dónde siguen saliendo tantos malditos animales?! - Gruñó Zoro mientras cortaba estómagos y patas.

- ¡Rinocerontes de mierda! ¡Ya me tienen arto! - Sanji logró tirar a tres animales de una patada.

- ¡Después de esto nos vamos a llevar algunos animales, quiero comer carne! - Sonrió Luffy mientras seguía soltando puñetazos en todas direcciones.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - Ivon gritó al ver a un hipopótamo correr desesperádamente hacia ella.

- ¡¿No estas muy grande para alguien como ella?! - Se interpuso el cyborg y de un cañonazo lo derribó.

- Mejor ríndanse. - Río el hombre mientras observaba a todos luchar sin mover un musculo.

- ¿No sería mejor que te rindieses vos? - Escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él, pero un trueno en el cielo lo hizo mirar hacía arriba. La última palabra que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente fue: ¡TEMPO!

* * *

- ¿Y si vamos a buscar a Chopper? - Sugirió Ivon.

- No podemos volver al barco, tenemos que hacer esto ahora e irnos rápido. - Dijo Sanji.

- ¡Irnos con el tesoro! - Agregó Nami.

- ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraremos? - Preguntó Zoro.

- Ella habla con los animales, supongo que alguno le dirá algo. - Señaló Luffy a la castaña.

- Bien.. entonces vámonos. - Dijo el peliverde parándose.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro, Zoro? - Le preguntó la pelirroja.

- Nada importante.

- El idiota seguramente se topó con los marines y no pudo evitar un tiro de mierda. - Acotó Sanji con una sonrisa.

Zoro lo tomó de la camisa levantándolo del piso bruscamente y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con ira. El cocinero no pensó que su comentario pudiera influirle tanto aunque sabía que era de carácter enojoso. Pensó que habría algo más.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo, marimo de mierda?!

- ¿¡Qué es lo que estas haciendo vos, cejitas rizadas?!

- ¿¡Buscas pelea?!

- ¡Por supuesto que la busco!

- Zoro.. - La voz de Robin detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar y volteó.

- Vamos Franky.

- ¡Enseguida! - Movió los brazos arriba y sonrió. - ¡Este plan va a ser SÚPERRR!

Robin, Zoro, Ivon y Franky se encaminaron hasta el centro de la isla. Una vez habiendo llegado a la montaña, escondiéndose entre los arbustos se acercaron lo más que pudieron, e inspeccionaron el perímetro.

- Franky, te toca el lado izquierdo. - Le indicó Zoro.

- Súperrrr. Robin, vamos. - La morocha le dio al peliverde un beso rápido y siguió al cyborg.

- Ivon, vamos por acá.

- Esta bien.

Avanzaron hasta el pie de la montaña y esperaron a la señal unos segundos, escondidos detrás de una gran piedra. Un estallido, era Franky. El plan había comenzado. Era hora de actuar.

- Te veo adentro, Zoro. - El peliverde asintió. Los dos se encaminaron en direcciones opuestas.

Los marines, con algunos animales empezaron a salir de todos los huecos posibles.

- Esto parece un maldito hormiguero - Pensó el kengou para sí mismo mientras agitaba sus brazos matando a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

* * *

- Luffy, ¿entendiste en qué se basa el plan? - Preguntó Sanji observándolo seriamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que entrar y sacar al padre de Clarissa!

- ¡No hagas nada más que eso, ¿sí?!

- ¡Entiendo!

- Ahora tenemos que esperar a que nos den la señal desde la montaña y.. - Nami fue interrumpida por una explosión y Luffy salió corriendo hacia la montaña.

- ¡Estúpido de mierda! ¡Esa no es la señal! - Sanji lo siguió y las chicas no tuvieron otra opción que perseguirlos.


	11. El rechazo

El plan de la tripulación de Luffy consistía en matar a los marines, dejar inconscientes a los animales para poder sacarles las hormonas humanas que les habían inyectado, rescatar al papá de Clarissa y buscar al animal que supiera el lugar dónde es encontraba el tesoro.

Hasta la parte de salvar al padre de la princesa de la isla, todo salió a la perfección.

- ¡¿Cómo que nadie sabe dónde está el tesoro?! - Le gritó Nami. - ¡¿Arriesgamos nuestras vidas y no nos van a dar una recompensa por nuestros actos?! ¡¿Qué clase de rey es usted?!

- Creánme que se los daría si supiese dónde está.

Luffy se encontraba jugando con un tigre salvaje que parecía un simple gatito al estar domado por la princesa.

- Oe, ¿cómo se llama? - Le preguntó a Clarissa.

- Le decimos Mik.

- ¿Mik? - Se rascó la cabeza. - Eso no es lo que él dice.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendida la castaña. - ¿Podes entenderlo?

- Sí. - Sonrió enormemente. - Su nombre es Lagh.

- Eso es imposible.. - Negó ella con la cabeza. - Mik es el único animal al cuál nunca pude entender.

- Su nombre es Lagh, ya te lo dije. - Se agachó para acariciarlo y este rugió. - No, no lo encontramos todavía. - El tigre volvió a rugir. - ¡¿QUÉEEE?! - Luffy abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué tienes? - Le preguntó Nami corriendo a su lado.

- ¡¿Qué te dijo?! - Preguntó Zoro.

- Dice que él sabe dónde está el tesoro.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE!? - Dijeron todos al unísono.

Guiados por el tigre, la tripulación junto con Clarissa y su padre llegaron hasta la montaña más alejada de la isla. Lagh señaló con su cabeza la punta de la montaña.

- Luffy, ve a fijarte. - Le sugirió Sanji.

El capitán estiró los brazos hasta ahí y de un saltó llegó. Tomó tres grandes cofres que se encontraban ahí y los tiró hacia abajo. Uno fue tomado por Sanji, otro por Franky y el tercero lo recibió Zoro.

Al abrirlos, los ojos de Nami brillaron completamente. Los tres estaban repletos de oro, diamantes, perlas, joyas, dinero. Todo tipo de tesoros. La navegante se tiró sobre ellos abrazándolos.

* * *

De vuelta en el barco, con los tres cofres del tesoro, le contaron a Chopper, Brook y Usopp de su corta aventura en la isla.

- Esta noche te toca hacer de vigía, Luffy. - Le encomendó Zoro mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Entendido. - Contestó el capitán sonriendo.

La noche llegó rápido. Ya había empezado el séptimo día del mes. El reflejo de la luna y las estrellas brillaba sobre el agua tranquila de la madrugada. El Sunny se movía lentamente. Luffy se había quedado dormido en el forte junto a un plato vacío que anteriormente contenía montañas de carne.

Zoro terminaba de salir de la enfermería. Chopper le había extraído la bala localizada en su hombro y lo había vendado. El peliverde, con una botella en su mano izquierda, tenía pensado entrenar un poco antes de irse a dormir. Pero al ser Luffy el que se encontraba en el forte, se dispuso a hacer su entrenamiento al aire libre.

Todos ya estaban durmiendo, para cuando el kengou empezó a practicar en la cubierta con sus múltiples pesas.

- Por esto es que te la pasas todo el día durmiendo.

- ¿Hm?

- Porque te acostas tan tarde al entrenar de noche que después tenés sueño en el día. - Nami lo regañó.

- Tsk.. - El peliverde suspiró. - ¿Qué queres?

- Nada en especial. - Subió hasta donde se encontraban sus mandarinas y tomando una se sentó a observar a Zoro.

- ¿Es necesario que te quedes acá?

- ¿Te molesta?

- Bastante.

- Esta bien, puedo irme a otro lugar. - Se paró y caminando lentamente mientras comía su mandarina, se dirigió hasta la cocina. - ¿No venis? - Preguntó antes de entrar.

- No. - Zoro seguía moviendo las enormes pesas que sostenía en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Nami cerró la puerta de la cocina y se apoyó en ella para mirarlo.

- Estoy entrenando.

- No me refiero a eso, idiota.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Estoy proponiéndote de una forma muy sutil que te acuestes conmigo en cualquier lugar del Sunny. Sé que a veces no lo entendes en el momento, pero esta vez parece que tenes la inocencia de Luffy.

- Entendí lo que queres, pero estoy entrenando. - Nami no respondió, el rechazo no era algo que tuviese muy seguido y le dolió.

- ¿Por qué no queres?

- Estoy entrenando. No molestes.

- Esa no es la razón y los dos lo sabemos. ¿Qué es? - Zoro suspiró y bajó las pesas.

- Nami.. - Ella lo miró atentamente. - No voy a acostarme más con vos. Es algo estúpido lo que estamos haciendo.

- Habíamos acordado que sería para saciar nuestras ganas, no iba a ser nada sentimental. ¿Por qué te hechas atrás ahora?

- Porque estoy sintiendo algo y no es por vos. Siento que la estoy traicionando.

- ¿Robin? - Susurró en un suspiro.

- Robin. - Afirmó el peliverde.

- Entiendo.

- Sin embargo, no soy el único que está sintiendo cosas por alguien más, ¿no es así?

- ¿Qué? - Ella lo miró sin entender.

- El cocinero, Luffy, no estoy seguro pero diría que hasta Usopp piensa que sos linda. - Nami soltó una pequeña risa hasta que pensó en las palabras que le dijo el kengou y se puso seria.

- ¿Lu.. Luffy?

- Nami, sos inteligente y bastante rápida, ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso?

- A decir verdad.. sí, lo noté. Pero no quería creerlo.

- Tenes tus razones para creer o no lo que se te cante, son problemas tuyos y no voy a meterme. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no, no vamos a seguir acostándonos, ¿algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno. Entiendo.

Tirando a un lado la mandarina, Nami se acercó hasta Zoro que se encontraba sentado en el piso y acariciando su mejilla, se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios tiernamente. Él no hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente la observó durante unos momentos en silencio.

- Esto va a ser una lástima. - Le dijo al kengou en el oído. - Teníamos potencial.

- Por supuesto que lo teníamos. - Contestó Zoro con una sonrisa en sus labios y vio marcharse a Nami.

* * *

Sanji se encontraba en el gimnasio practicando unos últimos pasos de baile que Ivon le encomendó aprender para el día siguiente.

Dio una vuelta y se agachó, pero perdió el equilibrio y tembló un poco.

- Tenes que tener un poco más de equilibrio. Tus piernas son fuertes, puesto que tu estilo de peleas son las patadas, pero el baile no es lo mismo que una lucha.

- Nami-Swan.. - El rubio la vio entrar despacio al gimnasio. - ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?

- No puedo dormir y pensé en practicar un poco, pero veo que el gimnasio está ocupado.

- Podes quedarte si queres, no me molesta.

- Pero no se supone que pueda verte ensayar. Sería trampa en el torneo.

- Esa es una estúpida regla que inventó Usopp. Se que no te aprovecharás de verme bailar. Es más.. - El rubio se levantó y extendió su mano. - ..podemos intentar bailar juntos.

- Hm.. creo que no hay nada que prohíba eso. - Nami sonrió y se acercó al cocinero tomando su mano. - Y.. ¿qué vamos a bailar?

- ¿El vals lo has practicado con el marimo?

- No. Los estilos que él eligió son un poco más.. pesados.

- Una dama merece que un hombre la saque a bailar el vals, no importan el tiempo o el lugar.

Nami posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y él la tomó de la cintura. Sus otras dos manos se unieron para entrelazarse. La música no estaba sonando en ese momento, pero al ser Sanji el que la guiaba y sabía como eran los compases de la canción, eso no le molestó mucho a la pelirroja.

Un paso adelante, uno al costado, juntos. Paso atrás, al costados, juntos. Adelante, al costados, juntos. Atrás, al costado, juntos. Adelante, al costado, juntos.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? - Preguntó Nami mirando hacia sus pies.

- Por supuesto, Nami-Swan.

- ¿Cómo baila Robin?

- Ella también baila muy bien.

- Digno de Robin. - Sonrió.

Atrás, al costado, juntos. Adelante, al costado, juntos. Atrás, al costado, juntos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sanji?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

- Estás mirando un poco raro de lo habitual. Tus ojos no son corazones y me parece raro que no estés fumando.

- Este momento, tiene que ser perfecto y así quiero que quede guardado en mis pensamientos. Por eso estoy tratando de no abalanzarme sobre vos y empezar a decirte cosas morbosas acerca de lo corta y sexy que es esa pollera que llevas puesta, lo exuberante de tus pechos al resaltarse por esa remera con tanto escote que tenes o lo rojos y apetitosos que parecen tus labios al tenerlos tan cerca.

Adelante, al costado, juntos. Atrás, al costado, juntos. Adelante, al costado, juntos.

- Sanji.. - Como pocas veces ante los cumplidos del rubio, Nami se sonrojó.

- Sh.. no hace falta que digas nada. Ya sé que lo nuestro no va a ser jamás, pero.. - Fue interrumpido.

Nami lo besó. Los dos se detuvieron y dejaron de bailar. Sanji intensificó el beso, apretando más a su cuerpo a la pelirroja y ella rodeó en un tierno abrazo el cuello del rubio.

Al separarse se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos hasta que Nami se separó abruptamente de él y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué.. qué pasa, Nami-Swan?

- Sanji, yo..

- Entiendo, Nami. Lo que me dijiste otra vez en el baño, que no debería confundir las cosas, no lo haré. Lo entiendo. Solamente dejame sentirte cerca una vez más.. por favor.

Ella no pudo pensar más de dos segundos en lo que acababa de escuchar, el rubio se encontraba besándola nuevamente, pero ella no trató de zafarse ni escaparse de la situación, solamente siguió el beso.

Mientras seguían compartiendo caricias, Sanji comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, empujando a Nami y obligandola a retroceder hasta que llegó a la pared y se vio obligada a detenerse ahí, quedando atrapada entre la pared y el cocinero que había bajado sus manos hasta su cintura y la apretaba con fuerza.

Al soltarse para poder recuperar un poco de aire, Nami sonrió y con delicadeza, corrió el mechón que le tapaba el ojo derecho a Sanji, para poder contemplarlo unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿No te gusta mi cabello? - Preguntó él.

- Todo lo contrario. Me encanta. - Respondió y esta vez fue ella quién empezó el beso nuevamente.

Mientras entremezclaban sus lenguas y se hacían algunos mimos, Nami fue dejándose caer al piso y Sanji terminó recostado sobre ella. De un brusco saque le quitó la remera dejando sus pechos al aire y le bajó la pollera dejandosela hasta las rodillas, donde ella logró bajársela por completo al moverse un poco.

El calor se invadió del rubio y empezando a sentir su erección entre sus piernas, se quitó lo más rápido que pudo la remera que llevaba puesta y se desabotonó el pantalón, bajándoselo hasta dejar a la vista sus boxers.

Antes de poder quedar los dos sin su ropa interior, vieron la necesidad de sentirse nuevamente y Sanji se dejó caer sobre la pelirroja por unos momentos más mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

- ¿Estas lista, Nami-Swan? - Ella asintió entre suspiros, su cara se había tornado roja por el calor que estaba sintiendo.

El cocinero se bajó las boxers y con cuidado, también bajó la fina ropa interior que Nami llevaba puesta. Le hizo abrir un poco las piernas y él se posicionó entre medio de éstas. Tomó un poco de impulsó y se metió de lleno en la pelirroja que con una mueca mezclada de dolor y gusto, le dio a entender al rubio que empezó bien a hacer su trabajo. Éste al verla de esa forma, prosiguió con lo que había empezado mientras acariciaba sus pechos y respiraba fuertemente sobre el oído de la pelirroja.

- Más.. Sanji, más..

Las embestidas del rubio empezaban a intensificarse. Cada vez eran mas fuertes y rápidas. Nami abrazaba al cocinero, en algunos momentos con tanta fuerza que dejó algunos pequeños rasguños en su espalda. Cada vez que éste la embestía ella suspiraba.

Entre suspiro y suspiro, se dieron los gemidos. El placer entre la pelirroja era tanto que no podía evitar gemir. Y aunque no estuviesen en sus planes el hacerlo, no pudo evitarlos en ningún momento.

- ¿Voy bien.. Nami-Swan?

- Sí.. sí.. perfecto. Seguí así.. seguí..

Sanji no quiso ser brusco, lo último que quería era dañarla o lastimarla. Pero vio la necesidad de ponerla en cuatro y agarrándola un poco brusco, la acomodó mirando hacia abajo arrodillada y sosteniéndose con sus manos. La tomó del pelo, tirandole un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a embestirla, arrodillándose detrás de ella.

Los pechos de Nami, parecían más grandes al moversele de un lado al otro, en los momentos en que Sanji entraba y salía de ella. Esto hacia al rubio excitarse más y empezar a embestirla más y más fuerte cada vez.

- ¡AH! - El grito de Nami hizo que el cocinero dejara de imponer tanto fuerza, pero no salió de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

- ¡No! - Chilló. - ¡Seguí, seguí!

Sanji no entendió la histeria de la pelirroja, sino hasta que sintió sobre su pene erecto el líquido que su vagina había empezado a expulsar. Blanco y pegajoso, solamente hizo que el calor en el cuerpo del rubio se extendiese a cada parte de su ser y tomándola más fuerte del pelo empezó a penetrarla sin parar.

Los gemidos que el cocinero emitía, le hicieron sonreír a la pelirroja que aunque el dolor aumentaba, también el placer en su cuerpo lo hacía, y estaba disfrutándolo.

De repente, Nami sintió como Sanji sacaba el pene de su vagina abruptamente y volteó para ver lo que había pasado, pero fue cuando el rubio llegó a su orgasmo y eyaculó, saltando un poco del líquido al ojo de Nami.

- ¡Nami! - Le dijo preocupado al verla pestañar varias veces pero luego empezó a reír.

- ¿De qué te reís, idiota? No es gracioso.. - Contestó ella sentándose en el piso y refregándose el ojo afectado.

- No. No.. por supuesto que no lo és. - Evitó mirarla pero al hacerlo una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

- Idiota. - Susurró ella sonriendo también.

- Dejame ver. - Sanji le examinó el ojo y le sopló despacio y con cuidado para tratar de calmarle la ardura.

- ¡Sanji, duele!

- Perdón, no quise.. - Le acarició la mejilla y la besó. - Estás demasiado apetitosa, deberías vestirte. No creo que podamos seguir con tu ojo así.

- Tenes razón.. - Sonrió y tomó la prenda de ropa que tenía más cerca. - Y justo cuando empezábamos a divertirnos.

- No tendrías que haber mirado.

- Ah, entonces fue mi culpa.

- Fue mi culpa, no debería haber apuntado hacia adelante.

- Estaba bromeando, Sanji. - Contestó ella con una sonrisa y se paró.

Los dos se vistieron, observando con igual disimulación el cuerpo del otro en el proceso. Al terminar, se miraron mutuamente, el rubio sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora sí que pareces una pirata de verdad. - Nami se miró al espejo y vio que tenía un ojo cerrado y otro abierto. Sanji se le acercó de atrás y rodeando su cintura la beso en la nuca tiernamente. - Una pirata verdaderamente sexy, provocativa, inteligente y hermosa.

Nami sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las del rubio. Se contemplaron unos segundos en el espejo y la pelirroja volteó para quedar cara a cara con el cocinero. Le dio un beso rápido y llevándolo de la mano, lo guió hasta su dormitorio. Éste no dijo nada en ningún momento, solamente se limitó a seguir a la navegante.

Se acostaron los dos en la cama de Nami, evitando hacer ningún sonido que provocara la interrupción del sueño de Robin y abrazados, cerraron los ojos y se durmieron.


	12. Sentimientos revelados

**Primeero que nada perdón por la demora de los capítulos, voy a empezar a subir más seguidos los caps así no se pierden en la historia.**  
**Seguuundo, recibí varios pedidos con respecto a la pareja con la que se va a quedar Nami y quisiera explicar algo: A diferencia de Robin que solamente siente sentimientos verdaderos -se podría decir- por Zoro, Nami no solamente siente algo por Sanji, sino también por Luffy. Por eso mismo es que hasta los últimos momentos de la historia, no se va a saber con exactitud con quién se va a quedar la pelirroja. Sin embargo, esto no significa que Robin va a estar todo el fic solamente con desde el momento en que deciden estar juntos.**  
**Va a haber varias sorpresas las cuales estoy segura que no van a gustar mucho pero para que entiendan todo hace falta llegar hasta el final y espero que sigan leyendo como hasta ahora. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

- Buen día, Nami. - Robin la saludó alegre.

- ¿Hm? - Sonrió después de refregarse los ojos. - Buenos días..

En cortados flashes recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de que Sanji no se encontraba en la cama con ella. Pero aunque no estuviese, Robin quizás lo había visto en cuanto se fue o en cuanto se levantó.

- ¿Te levantaste temprano hoy, Robin?

- No muy temprano, estaba cansada.

- ¿No viste algo.. inusual en la habitación?

- ¿Algo como el cocinero saliendo en puntas de pie de la habitación a las seis de la mañana? Hm.. no, creo que no vi nada.

Nami sonrió nerviosa y agradeció que no dijera nada a nadie más. Después de cambiarse, salieron a desayunar con el resto de la tripulación.

* * *

Así de tranquilos los días en el Sunny iban pasando y para la semana siguiente, las dos parejas ya tenían aprendidos uno de sus estilos de baile cada uno.

- Zoro, tenes que moverte un poco más, pareces muy estructurado.

- Así soy yo.

- Pero, este baile que practicaremos ahora necesita que los bailarines sientan la música. - Explicó Ivon. - Es necesario que muevan todas y cada parte de su cuerpo para esto.

- Entonces que Nami haga esa parte.

- ¡¿Por qué todo yo sola?! - Se quejó la pelirroja.

- Bien, en todo caso supongo que tenes razón. Usaremos los movimientos de Nami y tu fuerza para que esto salga bien.

- ¿¡Y vos por qué lo apoyas, Ivon?!

- ¿Usaremos mi fuerza? ¿No habías dicho que en el baile solo se utilizaban los movimientos y la destreza?

- Tu caso es especial Zoro, tenes destreza pero no muchos movimientos. En vez de dejar eso como un problema, lo usaremos como una solución para la coreografía del baile.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que soy un inútil..?

- Si, en parte. - Miró a Nami y la llamó para que se posicione en el centro del forte junto a Zoro. - Bien, van a hacer más de cinco piruetas en tres minutos, seguidos de los pasos que es necesario que hagan, así que tienen que tener aun más coordinación que en el estilo anterior, ¿entienden? - Los dos asintieron. - Antes de empezar, ¿tienen alguna idea para este estilo? Quizás algo que tengan en mente puede ayudarnos.

- Yo tengo una idea. - Nami levantó la mano.

Ivon asintió y encendió un Dial que tenía dejándolo en el suelo. Nami explicó su idea a los dos y quiso intentarla. No sin antes amenazar a Zoro de que si en algún momento, por más que algo saliera mal, la dejaba caer, iba a tener que pagarle una multa de unos 100.000 berries.

Después de algunas correcciones a la pareja, se decidieron a intentar la pirueta. Nami se alejó un poco de Zoro, que la esperaba con los brazos listos para recibirla. La pelirroja caminó un paso y dándose impulso dio una media luna, la cual hizo bien. La segunda, la hizo llegar hasta Zoro y antes de que la complete, el peliverde la tomó de la cintura en cuanto estuvo boca abajo frente a él.

La levantó, logrando ayudar a Nami para que pueda doblar sus rodillas en los hombros de Zoro y se incorporara. Nami se sostuvo de la cabeza de Zoro para no caer hacia atrás, haciendo que la vista del espadachín se basara en el abdomen de la pelirroja, entre sus pechos y sus piernas abiertas.

- Bien, ahora Zoro. No se te ocurra dejarla caer o se romperá algún hueso, ¿sí? - Le indicó Ivon, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Nami.

Zoro agarró lo más fuerte que pudo la cintura de Nami y levantó los brazos. La pelirroja giró y quedó mirando en dirección opuesta al peliverde. Estiró sus piernas y mientras Zoro la sostenía de la cintura, ella se sostuvo con las manos de los hombros trabajados de su compañero.

- ¡Bien! ¡Esto es una acrobacia! - Festejó Ivon al verlos.

Los brazos de Nami empezaban a cansarse, pero confiaba en la fuerza de Zoro y en que él no la dejaría caer.

- Ahora tenes que bajarla. Nami, mientras Zoro baja sus brazos, anda flexionando tus piernas y agárrate de su nuca con las dos manos.

- ¿Por qué de la nuca?

- Así vas a tener confianza en que si te caes, no vas a ser la única que se lastime. Lo vas a rasguñar por todos lados. - La coreógrafa rió.

Zoro empezó lentamente a bajar los brazos y Nami hizo lo que le indicó Ivon. La pelirroja termino con su espalda pegada al pecho sudoroso del espadachín y sus brazos aun aferrados a su nuca.

- Bien, esto es un buen comienzo. - Los felicitó Ivon. - No se preocupen, todo va a salir bien en cuanto tengan que bailar. Gracias a Zoro.. - Se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. - ..esto va a ser pan comido.

* * *

Robin se encontraba tratando de leer sentada en frente del timón del Sunny, mientras el viento hacia mover su cabellera negra, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse en su lectura.

Después de varios minutos más se dio por vencida y cerró el libro. Miró de reojo al fuerte. Vio por las ventanas a Zoro y Nami riendo juntos. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Robin? - Se dijo así misma. - Él te dio su palabra, ¿por qué dudas?

- ¿Robin? ¿Hablas sola? - Le dijo Chopper acercándose a su lado y ella le sonrió.

- Solamente pensaba en voz alta. - Le respondió la morocha. - ¿Estas aburrido?

- Sí, un poco. Acabo de terminar mis medicinas y para los siguientes pasos necesito esperar a que fermenten unas dos horas. ¿Qué hacias vos?

- Bueno, intentaba leer.. pero supongo que estoy algo distraída.

* * *

- ¡Luffy, te dije más de mil veces que..! ¡SALGAS-DE-LA-COCINA!

- ¡Pero, Sanji! ¡Esta vez no vine a comer nada!

- ¿Eh? Eso es mentira.. estás comiendo ahora.

- Bueno, pero solo es porque no me resistí.. pero no vine a eso.

- ¿Y entonces qué queres?

- Quiero hacerle un pastel a Nami.

- ¿A Nami? ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero hacerle un pastel.

- No vas a tocar mi cocina, se lo haré yo y vos se lo das.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo para ella!

- ¡¿Por qué queres hacerlo vos, Luffy?!

- ¡Quiero que vea que me intereso por ella y no me servirá si el pastel se lo haces vos y no yo!

- ¿Te interesas por ella?

- Sí.

- ¿En qué sentido te interesas?

- Sanji.. no te entiendo..

- Luffy, contestame con la verdad. - Hizo una pausa y seriamente preguntó: - ¿Te gusta Nami?

- Bueno, eh.. - El morocho dudó pero lo fulminó con su respuesta: - Sí.

* * *

Robin y Sanji se encontraban ahora en el gimnasio empezando sus estiramientos antes de practicar. La morocha se encontraba haciendo algunas sentadillas mientras el rubio estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas estiradas, sin moverse y fumando.

- ¿Sanji? ¿Todo esta bien?

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí, estoy bien.

- Te veo un poco disperso.. ¿en qué pensas?

- Hm.. nada importante. Tonterías.

- Puedes contarme, quizás tenga algún consejo para darte que ayude. - La morocha se sentó a su lado.

- Por favor, Robin, no le cuentes esto que te voy a decir a nadie, ¿bien? - Ella asintió. - Bueno.. seguro sabes que a mi me gusta mucho Nami, ¿no es así?

- Lo sé.

- Acabo de enterarme hace un rato que.. - Suspiró. - Que a Luffy también le gusta.

- ¿Al capitán? - Dijo sorprendida.

- Sí.. a Luffy le gusta Nami.

- Y, si así es.. disculpa la pregunta, pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¿Qué hago si a Nami le gusta Luffy?

- Hm.. ya veo. Ese si es un problema.

- ¿Qué debo hacer, Robin?

- Bueno, en mi opinión deberías tratar de cortejar a Nami, puesto que Luffy hará lo mismo. Y al final será decisión de ella con quién se quede. Y si no es a ti a quien elige, podrás estar seguro y decir que lo intentaste.

- Siempre la he cortejado. Ya no se que más puedo hacer..

- Por el momento, nada es seguro. Todavía no escuchaste a Nami decir de su propia boca que Luffy le atrae, ¿o sí? - El rubio negó. - Entonces, hay posibilidades. No quisiera que el ánimo de cocinero favorito decaiga. - Le sonrió. - ¿Qué decis si empezamos a bailar algo?

- Ah, Robin.. Siempre tenes las palabras justas para decir. Gracias.

- No hay porque. ¿Cuál es el siguiente baile que practicaremos?

- Eso me lo dejarán elegir a mi. - Dijo Ivon entrando al gimnasio. - La coreógrafa siempre sabe qué es lo mejor para sus bailarines.

- Esta bien, vos elegís. - Asintió Robin.

- Antes de eso, ¿ya elongaron? - Los dos asintieron. - Entonces ponganse en sus lugares, la practica de hoy va a ser difícil..


	13. ¿Zoro asechado?

Robin se encontraba sentada en el piso del gimnasio con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Sanji estaba observándola y sintiendo una enorme erección en sus pantalones que no podía evitar. Su cara se enrojecía cada vez que pensaba en la morocha desnuda sobre su cuerpo y quería hacerla suya.

- Sanji, estoy lista. - Le dijo la ojiazul.

Ella desde el piso, estiró los brazos. Sanji se colocó detrás de ella y agarrándola fuertemente de sus antebrazos. Tras haberse asegurado de que sus muslos ya no tocaban el suelo, el rubio empezó a girar, agarrándola un poco más fuerte. Tratando de retenerla más pegada a su cuerpo, llevó sus manos hasta las axilas de la morocha, tocando sin haber querido, la parte del costado de sus senos.

- L-lo siento, Robin.

- No importa. - Contestó ella sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Mientras el rubio daba las últimas vuelta, Robin se encontraba siendo sostenida por él, sin que sus piernas estiradas aun tocasen el piso.

Fue entonces cuando Sanji dándose un empujón con el pie izquierdo, dio la última vuelta solo apoyado sobre su pie derecho. Colocó su pierna izquierda con cuidado entre las piernas de Robin y ella se sentó sobre esta con cuidado. La pollera que llevaba puesta no pudo evitar que el cocinero sienta sobre su pierna, vestida por una bermuda, la fina ropa interior de la morocha.

- ¡Bien! - Festejaba Ivon mientras los miraba haciendo la pirueta que ella les había explicado hacia algunos momento atrás. - ¡Van bien muchachos!

Sanji se detuvo mirando hacia el frente y sacando sus manos de los hombros de Robin, esta vez colocó su mano derecha sobre su nuca y con la otra la agarró de la cintura. La morocha, aun sentada sobre la pierna del rubio se dejó caer a la derecha, dónde Sanji la detuvo, agachándose un poco.

- Robin, bailas muy bien para ser tan alta. Me sorprendes.

- Muchas gracias, Ivon. - Contestó ella incorporándose con una sonrisa.

- Y Sanji, vos también supiste cómo guiarla, los felicito.

- ¡Gracias, Ivon-Chwan! - Le contestó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- Bueno, tómense un descanso y seguimos en unos 20 minutos, ¿les parece? Estas dos horas seguro los dejaron un poco agotados.

Ivon salió del gimnasio para ir en busca de refrescos para los bailarines. Robin se encontraba secándose el cuello con una toalla mojada. Su remera escotada dejaba apreciar sus enormes pechos y Sanji la observaba aun con su erección creciendo.

- ¿Sanji? Te noto extraño, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó la morocha preocupada.

- Sí.. sí, todo esta bien. - Mintió sonriendo.

- ¿Estas seguro? - Ella se le acercó desde atrás y puso la toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza.

- Seguro, gracias.

Robin frunció el ceño. Sanji no quería mirarla, por eso mismo bajó la cabeza evitando verla a través del espejo y tampoco giró para quedar frente a ella.

La morocha suspiró. El rubio la escuchó casi detrás de su oreja y se estremeció. Dos brazos Fleur salieron de la espalda de Sanji empezando a hacerle masajes mientras esta sonreía al ver la cara que el rubio había puesto al sentir esto.

- Robin, ¿qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó sonrojado.

- Estas bastante tenso, quizás pueda aliviarte un poco haciéndote masajes.

- N-no.. no hace falta que lo hagas.

- Por favor, es todo un placer para mi ayudarte.

Robin caminó hasta quedar delante de él y tomándolo de los hombros con sus manos lo obligó a sentarse en el piso. Las manos que estaban masajeando su espalda desaparecieron, la morocha le sacó la camisa al rubio y las manos volvieron a aparecer en su espalda bañada en bastante sudor.

- Así está mejor, ¿no? - Sonrió ella mientras el cocinero se sentía cada vez mas presionado por sus deseos.

- Robin, no es necesario que hagas esto.. estoy bien, en serio..

- Claro que no, Sanji. Es necesario, tu espalda necesita algo de alivio. Además no me molesta hacerte algunos masajes, sé que lo harías por mi.

El rubio cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en los enormes pechos de la morocha que pretendían salirse de su remera. En esas piernas largas y hermosas que estaban delante de él, sentada a su lado. ¿Por qué no quería besarla? ¿Por qué se negaba tanto?

Abrió los ojos de repente, Robin lo miraba sin entender su actitud mientras las manos de su espalda aun seguían masajeándolo.

- ¿Todo esta bien? - La morocha se puso seria.

- Sí.. sí.. - Prendió un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca.

- Solo pensaba en..

- ¿En Nami?

- S-sí.. - Contestó sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Bueno.. - Miró a la bermuda del rubio, su erección se veía notablemente. - Supongo que para no haberme dicho nada al respecto de esto debe haber costado un gran esfuerzo y debes haber tenido una buena razón.

La cara del rubio se enrojeció completamente. Robin hizo desaparecer las manos que masajeaban al cocinero y sonrió.

Ivon apareció en el lugar con dos vasos en sus manos y en cuanto estuvo a punto de ofrecérselos a la pareja se escuchó en todo el barco el aviso de Nami.

- "¡Hemos llegado a la Isla Hawei!"

Sanji salió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja seguido por las dos mujeres que hablaban tranquilamente de todo lo que podrían hacer en la isla al llegar.

- ¡Usopp, Luffy, Zoro! ¡Encárguense de las velas! - Les indicaba la pelirroja al encontrarse a pocos metros de la isla. - ¡Franky, encárgate de estacionar el Sunny!

- ¡Déjamelo a mí, pequeña! Pan comido.

Lo que más impresionó a los tripulantes al observar el lugar fue que en el pequeño bosque, que dividía la costa del pueblo en el centro del lugar, se encontraban pequeñas montañas que subían y bajaban dándole al suelo un aspecto bastante extraño.

- He escuchado que la isla Hawei es una isla tropical y que hay bastantes actividades para hacer aquí. - Dijo Robin al bajar del Sunny.

- ¿Actividades como cuáles? - Preguntó Usopp.

- Bueno, la isla se hace conocer como la Isla del baile y la diversión. Supongo que las actividades, tendrán algo que ver con el nombre que recibe este lugar. A decir verdad, jamás he estado aquí.

- ¿Escuchan eso? - Preguntó Nami y todos callaron.

Una melodía se escuchaba muy lejos de ellos, pero se escuchaba. Todos se preguntaron así mismos que podría significar eso.

- ¿Es una canción? - Preguntó Ivon.

- Quizás haya alguna fiesta por algún lugar de la isla. - Comentó Brook.

- ¿Una fiesta? - Zoro amagó una sonrisa. - ¿En las fiestas hay sake, verdad?

- Zoro, no creo sea buena idea que vallas solo. - Comentó Chopper recibiendo una sombría mirada del espadachín.

- ¡En las fiestas hay comida!

Para cuando alguien quiso detener al capitán, al que le brillaban los ojos y la saliva se le caía de la boca, este ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigos como para poder verlo.

- Bueno, entonces.. vallamos al pueblo, supongo que podremos ver hay que es lo que hacemos. - Sugirió Nami.

- ¡Por supuesto Nami-Swaaaan! ¡Estoy a tus órdenes! - Contestó Sanji con una tonta sonrisa caminando tras ella.

- Oigan.. ¿Dónde esta Zoro? - Preguntó Ivon al no encontrarlo cerca.

- Ese idiota del marimo.. - Dijo Sanji. - Mejor será dejarlo solo, que no moleste.

- De todas formas no creo que podamos encontrarlo aunque lo busquemos, ya debe estar perdido. - Comentó Chopper.

El resto de la tripulación caminó tranquilamente mientras hablaban hacia el centro de la isla. Al cruzar el bosque se dieron cuenta de que las montañas les hacían bastante difícil el camino hacia el pueblo más cerca, pero aun así lo cruzaron sin mucho problema.

* * *

- Maldición.. ya no escucho la música. - El peliverde se encontraba parado en el medio del bosque mirando en todas direcciones sin estar seguro hacia donde debía continuar caminando. - ¿Hacia dónde voy? - Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. - Bueno, dejemoslo a la suerte. - Dijo y siguió su camino hacia la izquierda.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando encontró un gran árbol, de unos cinco metros de altura, mucho más alto que los demás. En la copa había una extraña fruta roja colgando de él.

Esto le extrañó al espadachín que sacó una de sus katanas. Miró al tronco del árbol con una mirada desafiante, y movió la mano ocasionándole un enorme corte al árbol, que cayó provocando un gran estruendo en el lugar.

- Ahora.. - Susurró mientras se acercaba a la fruta caída en el suelo. - ¿Qué demonios es esto, eh? - La tomó en sus manos y la observó detenidamente. - Será que.. ¿es una fruta del diablo?

Los rasgos, las características, todo concordaba a como Luffy le había descrito la fruta que comió cuando pequeño. Lo único que cambiaba en esta, era que era de color rojo fuego.

¿Qué pasaría si la comiera? ¿Qué poder podría obtener? ¿Le sería útil para su estilo de espadachín en las peleas?

- ¡¿Qué pasó acá?! - Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio vuelta.

- ¿Hm? ¿Quién sos vos? - Preguntó confundido con la fruta en sus manos.

- Soy.. soy.. Vos sos.. - Abrió los ojos repentinamente. - ¡¿Qué haces con eso?!

La muchacha de unos 20 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos negros corrió hacia él tratando de sacarle la fruta de las manos. Zoro la alejó de él con un brazo, mordió la fruta teniendo cuidado de no tragarse ningún pedazo y con la otra mano, empuñó su katana y la posó sobre el cuello de la mujer.

- Por favor.. no me lastimes.. - Le dijo ella en casi un susurro. - Necesito esa fruta.. ¡He estado cuidando su crecimiento desde hace varios meses para que un maldito espadachín venga y quiera arrebatármela! - La chica empezó a llorar sin emitir sonido y Zoro la soltó empujándola un poco hacia atrás de él.

Envainó su espada y se sacó la fruta de la boca. La miró unos segundos, observando que solo le había provocado unas pequeñas marcas en el costado a causa de sus dientes.

- ¿Dijiste que la has estado cuidando durante meses? ¿Por qué queres tanto estos poderes?

- ¡No son para mi! - Dijo ella levantando la voz y haciendo notar su ira. - ¡Mi abuelo está enfermo y necesita esa fruta para recobrar sus fuerzas y poder vivir!

- ¿Acaso sabes que esto solo te dan algún poder sobrenatural? No creo que pueda mantenerlo vivo por mucho si ese no es su destino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas diciendo que eso no podrá curarlo?

- No lo sé, pero no es seguro. No tendrías que hacerte falsas ilusiones. - El peliverde le arrojó la fruta y la chica la atrapó en sus dos manos, se limpió las lagrimas que había derramado sobre sus mejillas y volvió a mirar a Zoro.

- Mi nombre es Aruka.

- Soy Zoro.

- Lo sé, de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja.

- ¿Hm? ¿Nos conoces?

- He escuchado sobre ustedes. La gente dice que a pesar de ser piratas son buenas personas.

- Bueno, jamás dejaremos de ser piratas. Lo que la gente diga no es de nuestra incumbencia. - Se dio vuelta y se empezaba a alejar de la chica.

- ¿A dónde te diriges, Zoro?

- A la fiesta.

- ¿Te refieres al festival?

- Solo estoy siguiendo la música, me gustaría tomar algo de sake.

- Oh, bueno. En realidad el festival se encuentra caminando al lado contrario al que estas yendo. - Zoro se sonrojó. - Vamos, te acompañaré. Yo también tengo que ir hacia ahí, es donde está mi abuelo.

- Bien.

* * *

- Así que es un festival, ¿eh? - Nami se encontraba parada frente a una mesa junto a Sanji.

- ¡Sí! - Luffy mordió otro pedazo de carne, él estaba sentado en una silla del otro lado de la mesa que estaba puesta en el medio de la calle. - ¡Tfodo ezs mhuy divbedrtido!

- ¡Mastica y traga antes de hablarme, imbécil! - La pelirroja le dio un golpe, pero poco le importó al morocho. - ¿Y, dónde se metieron todos? Parece que desde que llegamos todos tomaron caminos diferente. - Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡JAJAJÁ! ¡Eso es Franky! - Gritó Luffy riendo exageradamente mientras veía al cyborg vestido con una falda de paja y bailando entre medio de las muchachas igualmente vestidas con falda y un corpiños rojos.

El lugar era una isla a la que muchos elegían como lugar de vacaciones debido a la alegría que daba a todos el poder estar ahí. Había bailes todos los días en las calles del pueblo. Las mujeres siempre vestían poca ropa y los hombres andaban con bermudas y sin camisa, bailando también en todos lados.

El lugar dónde se encontraban los sombrero de paja era un gran restaurante al aire libre en donde había un escenario, una barra de bebidas, la cocina y delante del escenario, gran cantidad de mesas redondas con cuatro sillas cada una. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de personas hablando, comiendo y riendo. Familias, amigos, seguramente también habían otros piratas como ellos que no se querían dar a conocer.

- ¡Este lugar es el paraíso! ¡Mellorine, Mellorin! - Sanji volteó al ver a la cantidad de mujeres que le sonreían y su corazón hizo el amague de salirse de su pecho.

- No tan rápido. - Lo detuvo Nami tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. - Te quedarás a mi lado si Luffy se queda aquí comiendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Nami-Swaaaan!

Brook había empezado a tocar una hermosa melodía acompañando a la música del lugar con su guitarra eléctrica. Franky e Ivon se encontraban bailando junto a las bailarinas del lugar que se divertían al ver los pasos de los dos piratas en el escenario.

Luffy seguía comiendo bastante concentrado en su pedazo de carne sobre la mesa y no le estaba dando mucha importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Usopp y Chopper estaban sentados en la barra de tragos del lugar observando el lugar mientras hablaban y reían.

Robin no se encontraba a la vista de sus amigos, por lo que Nami se preocupó un poco hasta que tuvo que empezar a preocuparse por ella misma cuando Sanji empezó a ofrecerle cada plato que podría traerle para comer al sentarse en la mesa siguiente a Luffy.

* * *

- Ey, ¿qué estas haciendo? - Las mejillas de Zoro estaban encendidas.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo. - Aruka sonrió traviesa mientras se le acercaba a paso lento.

- ¿Qué hay de tu abuelo? - El peliverde estaba apoyado en la pared de la pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo.

- Él esta dormido, no se dará cuenta de nada.

- Mujer, no te será bueno que te acerques demasiado. - Le sugirió esta vez Zoro sonriendo cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Que no me acerque, decís? - Aruka también sonrió y acortó la distancia entre los dos quedando a poco centímetros de distancia de la boca del peliverde. - ¿Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo?

- No es conveniente.

- ¿Te gustan los hombres? - Sonrió. - No me importa, podemos remediarlo.

El espadachín gruñó y con la mano derecha la tomó del pelo tirándo su cabeza hacia atrás. Se acercó hasta ella provocativamente y le susurró:

- No necesito remediar nada. Me gustan las mujeres pero vos no sos mi tipo.

La soltó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta de salida para irse, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Y caminó nuevamente para sostener el brazo del peliverde evitando su partida.

- ¿Y ahora qué queres? - Preguntó este empezando a exasperarse.

- ¿Es mucho pedir que te acuestes conmigo, Zoro? Me gustas, y debo decir que estoy segura que también te gustaré en cuanto este en cuatro siendo penetrada por tu pene. - Zoro alzó las cejas y rió.

- Saludos a tu abuelo, valla nieta que tiene.

Aruka intentó nuevamente abalanzarse hacia él, pero una mano la detuvo en seco empujándola hacia atrás con fuerza, logrando que le doliera el estómago. La sonrisa en la cara de la castaña desapareció al ver el brazo que había salido del abdomen del peliverde, que sonrió al ver la situación.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Preguntó asustada la muchacha.

- Te dije que no era bueno que te acercaras.

- ¿A eso te referías? - Dijo esta vez más calmada y el brazo desapareció. - Bueno.. creo que con tres manos lo nuestro será un poco más divertido, aunque no sabía que podías hacer eso.

- ¿Todavía queres hacerlo?

- Ya lo he decidido. Te acostarás conmigo.

Un aroma a flores de jazmín invadió el cuarto. Zoro se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la puerta sonriendo. Aruka volteó al sentir una fría brisa en su espalda. Pensó que había sido a causa de la ventana abierta, pero no había sido solo eso.

Una mujer, con un vestido corto negro, botas largas negras y un sombrero violeta se encontraba frente a ella. Sus ojos eran tapados por una sombra negra y a su alrededor se podía notar una gran aura asesina que daba miedo.

- ¿¡Q-quién sos vos?! - Preguntó Aruka asustada.

- ¿Zoro? - Dijo ella. - ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?

- Bueno.. - Él borró la sonrisa de su cara y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. - Yo..

- Hablaremos más tarde. - Lo interrumpió.

- ¡¿Te pregunté quién sos?! - Le gritó nuevamente Aruka. - ¡Zoro está conmigo!

- No digas eso.. - Susurró el espadachín rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

- ¿Esta.. con vos?

La morocha dio un paso adelante haciendo retroceder a la castaña que se abrazó a Zoro, logrando que este se pusiera bastante nervioso al sentir la mirada penetrante de la 'intrusa' sobre él, quiso sacársela de encima, pero la chica no la soltaba.

- ¡Zoro, córtala! - Le dijo casi en una orden Aruka.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya la escuchaste.. cortame.. Zoro.

- Robin, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, yo..

- Silencio. - Lo interrumpió ella. - _¡Four Fleur!_

Cuatro brazos salieron del abdomen de Zoro nuevamente, empujando a Aruka hacia atrás. Cuando esta se encontró alejada de Zoro, los cuatro brazos que antes estaban en el espadachín aparecieron en el cuerpo de la castaña. Sosteniéndole sus brazos hacia atrás y el cuello estirado lo más posible hacia atrás también.

- ¡Soltame! ¡Soltame! ¡Zoro, ayudame! ¡Matala, Zoro!

Los brazos fleur que le agarraban el cuello a la chica, ahora la tomaron de la cabeza, obligándola a mirar hacia adelante, evitando que mueva la cabeza en otra dirección.

Robin se acercó al peliverde bastante provocadora y una vez en frente de él, sonrió tiernamente y dijo:

- ¿No vas a matarme, Zoro?

Seguido de esto, acarició su mejilla tiernamente y lo besó. El peliverde le siguió el beso en ese fogoso encuentro de lenguas.

- ¡Zoro! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Maldita, soltame! ¡Él es mío! ¡Soltame! ¡Maldición!

Otros dos brazos Fleur salieron de los hombros de la chica, para luego taparle la boca con las dos manos mientras los dos piratas seguían compartiendo saliva apasionadamente.

* * *

- ¿Robin estará bien? - Pensó Chopper en voz alta mientras terminaba su vaso de jugo.

- Hm.. es verdad, no la he visto desde que llegamos. - Recordó Usopp. - No te preocupes, seguro esta bien.

* * *

La morocha estornudó mientras caminaba por las afueras del pueblo con Zoro, tomados de la mano.

- Alguien está hablando de vos, eh. - Le dijo Zoro y ella sonrió.

- Espero que no sea nada malo.

- ¿Cómo decís eso después de lo que hiciste? - La cara de Robin se puso seria y paró de caminar.

- Solo hice lo que debía hacer. Ella estaba dispuesta a violarte.

Zoro soltó una gran carcajada y acercándose a la morocha la besó abrazando su cintura. En cuanto separó su boca de la de ella, le susurró:

- Mi heroína.


	14. El clima está loco

- Esto me gusta.. ¿no podría hacerme algún descuento por este vestido?

- Lo lamento, señorita. El precio de vidriera es el precio en el que se vende.

- Hm.. - Nami suspiró decepcionada. - Bien, me lo llevo.

Después de pagar el vestido, la pelirroja salió del local con una bolsa en su mano y se la entregó a Luffy que la esperaba en la vereda del lugar. Él la tomó en su mano junto con otras cinco bolsas más y suspirando empezó a quejarse al ver un puesto de comida y recibir la negativa de Nami para ir a comer.

- ¡Nami!

- Ya te he dicho que no, y será mejor que dejes de molestar.

- Pero, Nami..

El morocha la siguió entre queja y queja mientras seguían alejándose del lugar donde vendían comida. Luffy lo olvidó rápidamente y siguió hablando con Nami de cosas sin mucho sentido, lo que sería cotidiano para hablar entre ellos, hasta que llegaron a un lugar en el que vendían ropa bastante lujosa y de gala. Los ojos de Nami brillaron simplemente al ver la vidriera y presenciar los hermosos trajes de mujer y hombre que se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Luffy, entremos! - Le dijo tirando de su brazo y entrando al loca.

Una mujer vestida simplemente con una pollera amarilla y un traje de baño verde los atendió.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

- Quiero probarme ese vestido de la vidriera. - Señaló la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto.

La empleada le dio el vestido en una percha y seguido de esto, Nami entró al cambiador cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Luffy miraba a todos lados intrigado en nada específicamente.

- ¿Vas a esperarla? - Le preguntó la empleada.

- Sí. - Contestó él con una sonrisa.

- Podes sentarte. - Le señaló un banco. - ¿Sabes? No a muchas mujeres les gusta ir a comprar con sus parejas.

- ¿Pa..rejas?

- Sí, cuando ellas salen con algún hombre, ellos nunca le ponen atención a lo que les gusta, por lo que las desanima y mucho más al momento de probarse ropa. Por eso, en cuanto salga debes decirle que se ve hermosa.

Quizás esto se podría haber interpretado como una venta segura para la empleada, pero en la cabeza de Luffy, esto significaba un muy buen consejo y agradeció contento por el aviso.

Intercambió algunas palabras más con la empleada hasta el momento en que las puertas del cambiador se abrieran nuevamente. Nami estaba lista.

Luffy sonrió inconscientemente al verla, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se paró, mostrando ahora sus dientes en su sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó ansiosa la pelirroja.

Ella estaba dentro de un hermoso vestido sin breteles, apretado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Era de color azul mar, sus pechos resaltaban y su majestuoso cuerpo podría hacer que cualquier hombre se volviera loco con el simple hecho de observarla durante unos segundos.

- ¡Estas hermosa, Nami!

La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar tales palabras de su capitán dichas con tanto énfasis. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se miró a ella misma una vez más. Volvió al cambiador entonces para quitarse el vestido y luego, dándoselo a la empleada dijo:

- Envuélvanlo, por favor.

- Como desee.

Saliendo del local de ropa, Nami y Luffy caminaban ahora en silencio. Pero no en uno incómodo, sino en uno con el que los dos se sentían a gusto sin decir palabra. Nami miraba las vidrieras del lugar sonriente y Luffy papaba moscas al caminar, mirando a ningún punto fijo, desconcentrandose a cada momento por cualquier cosa.

Llegando al centro de la isla nuevamente, dieron una vuelta para caminar directo al hotel, en el cual alquilaron tres habitaciones para quedarse ahí uno o dos días.

- Nami, ¿qué hago con esto? - Le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y mostrandole las bolsas.

- Ah, sí, ven. Tráelo a mi habitación.

La pelirroja lo guió hasta la habitación que compartiría con Robin. Era grande, espaciosa, iluminaba y tenía un pequeño balcón que dejaba ver las montañas del lugar, decoradas por el mar detrás de ellas.

- Déjalas en mi cama.

- Bien.

Luffy hizo caso a lo que Nami le indicó y seguido de esto caminó al balcón. Dando un salto se subió al barandal y se quedó ahí sonriendo. La pelirroja se le acercó de atrás intrigada.

- ¿Qué tanto miras?

- Allá se puede ver el Sunny. - Señaló. - Me pregunto si estará bien solo..

- Por supuesto que lo estará. Solo creo que nos extrañara un poco.

- Pero es fuerte. Él lo superará.

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo hablar de su barco de la forma en la que hablaba. Le dio una especie de ternura y alegría. Se sintió contenta de estar a su lado. En realidad siempre lo había estado, pero esta vez era especial. Solo ellos dos, en la tranquilidad de una isla hermosa.

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Nami en ese momento. Este era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan que había estado planeando hacía varios días. Desde el momento en el que ella y él se besaron en el forte, ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Luffy. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía seguir así, dudando de sus sentimientos por los demás. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Luffy..

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡¿Tienes comida?!

- Hm.. no.. eh.. - Mal comienzo, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? - Digo.. si quieres.. eh..

- ¿Si quiero qué?

- Bien, no puedo hacer esto. - Suspiró resignada y mirando fijamente a Luffy le dijo: - ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

- No lo volveré a repetir, ¿quieres o no?

Luffy bajó del barandal del balcón y miró a Nami seriamente. Tan seriamente como no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a ella. Se le acercó y con la palma de su mano acarició su mejilla y le dio un beso en la otra. Entonces, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

- No.

Se fue de su habitación, dejándola sola en el balcón, aun con sus pensamientos bastante revueltos acerca de todo lo pasado anteriormente. Quedando atónita ante la respuesta que recibió del morocho, cerró la boca que le había quedado un poco abierta y pestañeó un par de veces.

Caminó hasta el interior de la habitación y se sentó en la cama pensativa. De repente se paró, frunciendo el seño. Tomó las bolsas que Luffy había dejado ahí y las tiró al piso.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota! - Gritó mientras destendía la cama tirando todo al piso. - ¡¿Cómo podes decirme esto?!

Tiró al piso los adornos sobre la mesita de luz, con el velador incluido y tomando una de las valijas con ropa que Luffy había llevado desde el Sunny hasta ahí, sacó un montón de ropa tirándola abruptamente a todas direcciones en la habitación mientras seguía gritando cosas sin sentido.

- ¡Maldito!

Alguien tocó a la puerta, lo que hizo que Nami parara su ira tirando prendas hacia todos lados y se calmase rápidamente. Se acomodó el pelo, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

- Oh, Luffy. ¿Te olvidaste algo?

- Hm, no.. verás.. eh..

El morocho parecía nervioso, tratando de explicarle algo a la navegante pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

- ¿Y, bien? No tengo todo el día, así que si no vas a hablar..

- Bien. - La interrumpió. - Nami, yo..

Se quedó en silencio nuevamente. Nami lo miraba sin entender, Luffy no apartaba su vista de sus ojos, pero tampoco decía una palabra, hasta que dejó de repeler sus impulsos y se abalanzó hacia ella.

La abrazó, la besó y la empujó levemente para que caminé hacia atrás y poder cerrar la puerta estirando su pie derecho hacia atrás.

Caminaron entre beso y beso hasta llegar a acostarse en la cama. Nami lo abrazaba al tenerlo arriba de ella y en cuanto Luffy se separó un poco para retener aire, miró al cuarto en general.

- ¿Qué pasó acá?

- Un tsunami. - Nami lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo pero éste volvió a separarse.

- ¿Un tsunami?

- Ya sabes.. el clima está loco. - Contestó sin mucha importancia.

Luffy sonrió y se dejó caer sobre ella dándole un beso apasionado. El calor empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja que vio la necesidad de sacarse la ropa en el instante y una vez que estuvo desnuda, disfrutó como la vista de Luffy la cubría de arriba a abajo con un signo de fascinación.

- ¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? - Preguntó.

- ¿Para qué?

- Bueno.. para.. ya sabes..

- No lo sé.

Nami se sentó en la cama y lo observó durante unos segundos buscando las palabras justas para decirle. No estaba segura si le hablaba en broma o de verdad no entendía lo que sucedía.

- Luffy, ¿vas a acostarte conmigo?

- Bueno, ya estamos acostados, ¿no era eso lo que querías? - La pelirroja suspiró.

- Me refería a.. acostarme, sí, pero.. hacer más que acostarnos.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Coger, Luffy. ¡Mierda, que difícil es hablarte!

- ¿A eso te referías? - Algunas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su cara.

- Sí, Luffy.

- Bueno, la verdad es que.. nunca lo he hecho en realidad.

- ¿Nunca has cogido con nadie?

- Pues, no..

Nami estaba a punto de empezar a explicarle algunas cosas sobre las relaciones sexuales cuando la puerta se abrió asustándolos y tomándolos por sorpresa a los dos.

- Tsk.. ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa que la gente me tema.

- No es a lo que me refería, solo dije que ese atuendo tuyo no es apropiado para la situación, Zoro.

- Tampoco me interesa en que situación estoy, mujer.

- Es tan complicado hablar con vos..

Robin estaba entrando cuando vio a Nami desnuda en la cama y a su lado Luffy, observándola con cara de que-esta-pasando-acá. La morocha sonrió al verlos.

- ¡Robin, esperá afuera! - Gritó la pelirroja con la cara completamente sonrojada.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Dijo esta cerrando la puerta.

- Creo que es mejor que me valla.. - Dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza y levantándose de la cama.

Nami tomó su ropa y se vistió rápidamente para luego abrir la puerta, en la que Robin esperaba para poder entrar mientras Zoro estaba sentado en el piso, sin entender la sonrisa de la morocha.

- Luffy, que sorpresa. - Dijo esta y Zoro levantó la vista al verlo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, gomudo? - Le preguntó levantando una ceja y luego miró a Nami detrás de él y sonrió.

- Solo andate Luffy. - Lo empujó afuera de la habitación. - ¿Qué miras.. marimo?

Ese insulto hizo enojar al espadachín, y más aun por el hecho de que usó el mismo insulto que utilizaba el cocinero pervertido.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, bruja?! - Se levantó y la enfrentó frunciendo el ceño.

- Es suficiente. - Indicó Robin entrando al cuarto. - Te veo luego, Zoro. - Sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Al estar solo ellas dos en la habitación, la morocha miró a Nami con una ceja alzada. Como esperando una explicación a la situación en la cual la había encontrado.

Pero Nami, simplemente se sentó en la cama, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, suspirando con gran molestia. Sin levantar la vista para mirar a su compañera de cuarto que la observaba con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados dijo:

- Mejor ni me preguntes.. este día fue tan bochornoso.

- Supongo que no te ha ido nada bien, eh.

- Vos misma lo viste. Lo único bueno fue.. - Quiso agarrar la última bolsa de ropa que había comprado pero recordó que había tirado todo al suelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

- Hm.. - Nami abrió los brazos y bastante frustrada se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama. - Necesito una mandarina.. o un poco de dinero.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la isla, que se encontraba envuelta en buenas vibras, música y bailes por todos lados. En las noches, las calles se cortaban, la gente se disfrazaba y bailaba en el centro de la ciudad, donde algunos músicos de bongos y otros tipos de percusión, se reunían a tocar música alegre y que llegue a alegrar el corazón de la gente que los oía.

Los sombreros de paja, por supuesto que estaban ahí. Ellos no podía perderse tal acontecimiento ni mucho menos.

Sanji observaba y hablaba con los chefs del lugar que preparaban platos picantes pero riquísimos y quería aprender un poco más acerca de ellos. Zoro se encontraba alejada, bebiendo. Luffy comía sentado en la vereda mientras reía al ver a la gente bailando a su alrededor. Franky, Usopp e Ivon bailaban perdidos entre la gente. Robin, Nami y Chopper se sentaron a hablar y charlar alegremente en una mesa, mientras Brook hacía compañía a los músicos y debes en cuanto cantaba algo dejándose llevar por la melodía a lo que todos aplaudían.

- ¡Muchachas! - Ivon se acercó a la mesa de las chicas. - ¡¿Qué creen que estan haciendo?

- ¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas, Ivon?

- ¡¿Por qué no estan bailando con sus respectivas parejas?! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única, no la desperdicien!

Casi como un rayo, Sanji apareció en frente de las damas, arodillandose, tomó la mano de Robin y la besó.

- ¿Me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza, mi hermosa compañera de baile?

- De hecho, Nami quiere bailar con vos locamente. - Dijo esta acercándose al oído del cocinero.

- ¡Por supuesto que bailaré con ella entonces! ¡Nami-Swaaaaan, baila conmigo!

- Ja, ja, ja, sí.. - Falseó una sonrisa parándose de la mesa y se puso seria al mirar a Robin que le sonreía. - Voy a matarte.. - Le dijo casi en un susurró después de que Sanji la tomase de la mano para perderse entre la gente.

- Robin, ¿no vas a bailar? - Preguntó Chopper con una ternura que no podía ser evitada.

- Bueno, Sanji se ha ido con Nami recién. ¿Con quién podría bailar?

- Hm.. - El renito miró a Luffy pero negó inmediatamente con la cabeza. - ¿Qué hay de Zoro?

- ¿Zoro? - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Yo lo traeré para ti!

El médico obligó a Zoro a aparecer frente a ella, tirando de su brazo para que camine rápido. Una vez que la vio el peliverde le sonrió al verla tan fresca y sencilla, pero hermosa, como siempre lo estaba.

- Zoro, tienes que bailar con Robin. - Le ordenó el renito.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No quieres bailar con ella? Esta linda.

- ¿Qué queres decir con eso? - Preguntó pintando sus mejillas rosadas.

- Que ella espera que la saques a bailar. - Zoro la miró seriamente.

- ¿Eso es lo que queres?

- Sería divertido.

Sin decir más, Zoro extendió su mano a la morocha y ella la tomó con gusto. El peliverde la guió hasta el medio de la calle, que estaba lleno de hombre y mujeres bailando.

A pesar de que la música era completamente movida, ellos bailaban lento y abrazados. Disfrutándose el uno al otro. Zoro hizo dar una vuelta a Robin, para después apegarla más a su cuerpo, y en el momento en que estuvieron a punto de besarse, un gran estruendo se escuchó en las costas de la isla. Justo donde estaba el Sunny.

La música paró de tocar, todos estaban expectantes de lo que sucedía y comentaban varias cosas pero nadie en voz alta, solo eran susurros entre ellos.

Los únicos que salieron corriendo, ignorando a los demás a su alrededor, fueron los simpáticos piratas, que preocupados por su barco, no tuvieron más opción que dejar la fiesta para otra ocasión.


	15. Una inesperada visitante

**Ténganme paciencia mientras escribo. En unos pocos capítulos más las cosas van a ir tomando buena pinta. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Gritó Nami sorprendida.

- Es un barco. - Afirmó Franky al verlo bien.

- ¡¿Un barco?! ¡Sorprendente! - Gritaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp.

Un enorme barco, con forma de serpiente, color marrón madera, había parado, justo al lado de donde se encontraba parado el Sunny. Todos los miembros de la tripulación se quedaron observando el extraño barco hasta que lograron divisar una sombra que caminaba sobre la cubierta.

- ¿Quién será capaz de viajar en esa cosa? - Susurró Chopper.

- ¡Es una mujer! - Sanji había empezado a sangrar antes de verla bien.

- ¿Y qué te pasa, estúpido? Ni siquiera la has visto de frente.

- Creo que Sanji puede sentir lo grandes que son los pechos de las mujeres a su alrededor. - Le explicó Usopp a Zoro que le contestó:

- Idiota pervertido.

La mujer caminaba a paso lento y firme sobre la madera, haciendo resonar sus tacos en cada paso. Al final del camino se detuvo en frente de todos y mirando específicamente a Luffy, se sonrojó.

- ¡Hancock! - Gritó este. - ¡¿Qué estas haciendo acá?! - Sonrió enormemente y estiró los brazos hasta el barco, subiéndose en él y quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. - ¿Has venido de vacaciones? ¿Trajiste a las chicas?

- Yo.. eh.. Luffy.. - Sonrió tiernamente y se sonrojó aun mas. - Seguís tan lindo como siempre.

* * *

- Eso quiere decir que de verdad estas de vacaciones. - Sonrió Luffy al terminar de escuchar el relato de Hancock caminando hacia el centro del pueblo.

- Sí, lo estoy.

- Y que coincidencia que justamente hayas venido a esta isla, ¿no es así? - Preguntó Robin sonriendo, pero Hancock no contestó la sonrisa.

Se paró en seco, estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, estiró su brazo y separó sus piernas, tomándose la cintura con la mano libre. Señaló a Robin seriamente y gritó:

- ¡No permitiré que me quites a Luffy! ¡No es necesario hacerte la simpática conmigo!

- ¿Sacarte a..? - En cuanto Hancock se puso recta nuevamente ella abrazó a Zoro del brazo y sonriendo dijo: - Puedes quedarte tranquila, que yo ya tengo a mi hombre.

- ¿Hm? ¿Te gusta el pelos verdes?

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - Hancock volvió nuevamente a su pose pero esta vez señalando a Zoro.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

- ¡Marimo! ¡¿Cómo le hablas de esa forma a la preciosa emperatriz que tenes en frente?! ¡Idiota!

Nami se mantenía un poco apartada del resto. Esto de que Hancock haya aparecido y se llevara toda la atención de Luffy, e incluido en eso todos los demás, ya que era algo así como una nueva integrante. Había visitado la isla sola, por lo que estaría con ellos como su compañía, toda su estadía en la isla vacacional.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Podrías ayudarme a desempacar?

- Sí, claro Hancock.

- ¡Oh, dijo mi nombre!

- Ey. - Llamó su atención Nami. - No te quedaras con nosotros en estos días, ¿o sí?

- Sí, me quedaré. ¿Cuál es el problema? - Contestó desafiante la morocha.

- No hay ninguno en realidad, pero, ¿no se supone que sos parte del gobierno? Sos nuestra enemiga, ¿o no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Nami! - Contestó Luffy con gran indignación a esta pregunta y sorprendió a todos, incluso a Nami. - ¡No vuelvas a tratarla así!

- Pero, Luffy, se supone que es una shichibukai y..

- ¡Basta de eso! - La interrumpió. - ¡Hancock me ayudó cuando fui a Impel Down a buscar a Ace y por lo tanto es mi amiga! ¡No voy a permitir que le hables así!

Todos excepto Hancock -que estaba que se derretía por lo que Luffy dijo hacía unos momentos- tomaron el comportamiento de Luffy como algo normal. Era entendible que él no desconfiara y también que la tratara como a una amiga, es más, ya tendrían que haber sabido después de dos años juntos que era completamente normal ese comportamiento en él.

- Así que, acá estaban.. - Apareció Ivon mientras los demás estaban a pocos metros del centro de la isla. - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - Preguntó la coreógrafa acercándose a Luffy.

- ¡No te acerques a él! - La señaló Hancock con enojo haciendo su típica pose.

- ¿Y esta quién es? - Luffy rió exageradamente y siguió caminando.

* * *

- Así que la explosión era solo para llamar nuestra atención, eh.. No deberías haberla hecho, los habitantes se asustaron, Hancock. - Comentó Chopper.

- Lo lamento. - Se disculpó sin muchas ganas hacia las personas que la observaban con algo de miedo. - ¡En serio, dije que lo siento!

- Eso es suficiente, ya entendieron. - Se apuró a detenerla Usopp moviendo las manos.

- ¿Señorita Hancock? - Brook se acercó a ella y esta lo miró esperando la pregunta. - ¿Puedo ver sus bragas? ¡Yohohoho!

El esqueleto terminó en el piso hecho de piedra, con una gran sonrisa en la boca y dos enormes ojos en forma de corazón.

* * *

- No. - Dijo Nami seriamente mirando a todos los tripulantes.

- Nami, va a ser solo esta noche, ¿por qué te molesta tanto su presencia? - Insistió Usopp.

- Solamente mírenla. -Dijo señalándola al lado de Luffy, sentados en la escalera riendo. - Ya he dicho que no.

- Robin, ¿por qué no intentas convencerla de que Hancock duerma esta noche en su habitación? - Seguía insistiendo Usopp.

- No creo que Nami ceda aunque yo quiera convencerla. Ella ha decidido que Hancock no dormirá con nosotras, por lo tanto, no lo hará.

Luffy estiró la cabeza hasta el final del pasillo del hotel y se metió entre medio de los ocho tripulantes que hablaban entre ellos. Miró con inocencia a cada uno y luego preguntó sin mucho interés:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, Nami no quiero que Hancock duerma con ellas. - Explicó Chopper.

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó éste mirándola.

- Porque no quiero, además Ivon también dormirá con nosotras, no estramos.

- Claro que entran, en mi habitación somos cuatro. - Se quejó Zoro.

- Ustedes son hombres, es distinto. - Se defendió la pelirroja.

- Entonces Hancock dormirá conmigo.

Seguido de decir esto, Luffy volvió a acortar su cuello para informarle a Hancock donde iba a dormir y porqué. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar esto y miraron la espalda de Luffy durante varios segundos sin saber qué decir, en especial que Nami.

- ¡Ese idiota! - Dijo y caminando rápido se metió a la habitación.

- Zoro, ¿vos dormís en la habitación de Luffy? - Le preguntó Robin.

- Sí.

- Entonces, Hancock también dormirá en tu habitación..

- Sí.

- Podrás observarla mientras duerme..

- Sí.

- Por lo tanto, ella podría levantarse y..

- Dormiré en el pasillo. - Robin sonrió luego de entender el chiste y dando las buenas noches a sus demás amigos, entró junto con Ivon a la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Los demás se separaron en dos grupos. Por un lado estaban Luffy, Zoro, Hancock y Chopper. Por el otro, Brook, Usopp, Sanji y Franky.

* * *

La noche había caído completamente. Luffy dormía en su cama, a su lado, bien pegado a su cuerpo, se encontraba Hancock, quién estaba viviendo un completo sueño en esa situación.

Al rededor de su cama, todos los demás dormían plácidamente. La puerta se abrió unos pocos centímetros para dejar observar gracias a la luz del pasillo una larga melena anaranjada, que observaba lo que pasaba ahí dentro, pero después de no notar nada extraño, cerró la puerta.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos a dormir?

- Ivon, ¿entendes que ella es nuestra enemiga? Es del gobierno, no podemos confiarnos.

- Nami, no creo que esto sea tan así.. pareciera como si estuviese enamorada de Luffy.

- ¿Y eso qué? Podría estar actuando. Luffy es un idiota cuando se trata de amor.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? - Nami no contestó. - En fin, me iré a dormir. - Ivon le dio la espalda, pero antes de dar unos pasos, volvió a mirar a Nami. - Ah, me olvidaba..

- ¿Qué?

- He descubierto una buena tienda de ropa, donde voz, Zoro, Sanji y Robin pueden elegir y comprar su vestimenta para los bailes. Mañana iremos allí, pero solo abre de mañana por lo que espero que te levantes temprano y de buen humor.

- ¿Buen humor? Sí.. lo intentaré.

Ivon volvió a su pieza mientras Nami quedó en el corredor, suspirando, apoyada en la pared justo al lado de la puerta a la habitación de Luffy. No quería confiar en esa mujer, y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que su capitán le de más atención a esa morocha que a ella.

Escuchó unos pasos que subían por la escalera y se sobresaltó un poco, pensó que ella era la única despierta a esas horas de la noche. Pero no tuvo tiempo a esconderse o volver a su habitación. Sanji había aparecido en el corredor, mirándola con sorpresa.

- Nami-Swan, ¿qué estas haciendo acá sola?

- Ah, Sanji, hola. No podía dormir. ¿De dónde venís?

- Fui a espiar la cocina del lugar, no me gustaría que mis princesas comieran algo en mal estado gracias a los idiotas del hotel.

- ¿Y todo esta bien?

- No, es un completo desastre. Les sugiero que coman en otro lado, ¿podrías avisarles a Robin-Chwan y Ivon-Swan?

- Les diré en la mañana. - Hizo una pausa en la que el rubio esperó que dijera algo pero después calló completamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó este un poco preocupado.

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo dormir. - Sanji dudó unos segundos sobre lo que debía decir.

- ¿Quieres que te haga compañía? Tengo aquí unos chocolates. - Sacó desde dentro de su saco una caja roja.

- ¿Por qué tienes chocolates ahí?

- Los robé de la cocina.

- ¿Los robaste?

- ¿Qué hay de malo? Sé que los piratas no roban chocolates, pero tienen permitido el robar cosas.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared y Nami hizo lo mismo a su lado. El rubio apagó su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla a un costado. Abrió la caja apoyándola en sus piernas y le ofreció a Nami para que eliga el primero.

- Todos parecen sabrosos..

- A simple vista creo que los de la derecha son dulces y los de la izquierda amargos.

- ¿Chocolates amargos?

- Sí, son ricos para gente con paladar muy fino, pero no se si te gustaran. Estos de abajo son de chocolate blanco y los de arriba están rellenos de dulce de leche.

- Entonces.. - Nami sostuvo su mano sobre la caja unos segundos. - Elegiré este, de chocolate blanco.

Sanji tomó uno de chocolate común y los dos lo comieron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo por lo rico que eran. Hablaron toda la noche mientras comían los chocolates y comentaban lo rico y deliciosos que estaban. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaban en la caja los chocolates amargos.

- ¿Tenemos que comernos estos también?

- No si no quieres. - Contestó Sanji con una sonrisa.

- Probaré uno, si me gusta, los comemos.

- Entendido.

Sanji ofreció la caja nuevamente a Nami para que tomara un chocolate. La pelirroja agarró el que la pareció más simple y después de suspirar se lo metió a la boca entero.

El rubio largó una carcajada al ver las caras de Nami al probar el chocolate y tener que tragárselo, aunque claro estaba que no le había gustado para nada.

- ¡¿De qué te reís, idiota?!

- Lo siento, Nami. - Contestó él aun con una sonrisa.

- Iugh, que asco. Me quedó un sabor horrible en la boca. - Se quejó sacando la lengua.

- Te traeré algo de tomar para que se te pase. ¿Queres algún refresco?

- No.. no, no traigas nada.

- Entonces te quedará ese gusto horrible en la boca.

- No precisamente. Tengo otros métodos.

- ¿Otros métodos? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Nami tomó la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo besó. Durante unos largos segundos y a gusto. Al soltarlo sonrió y dijo:

- Ahora vos tenes el sabor a chocolate amargo, mucho mejor.

- No me interesa el sabor. Todo lo que toquen tus labios es simplemente un manjar para mi ser. - Nami sonrió.

* * *

Zoro se levantó de la cama bostezando en cuanto Chopper le empezó a saltar arriba para despertarlo.

- ¿Qué queres, Chopper? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó confundido aun con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Ivon dijo que tenía que levantarte en la mañana temprano porque tenes que ir a comprarte ropa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Comprarme ropa? ¿En la mañana temprano? Esa mujer esta loca.. - El espadachín se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras Chopper desesperado trataba de levantarlo sin resultados.

Mientras en la cama de Luffy, el morocho dormía todavía a pata suelta, mientras que la hermosa emperatriz sonreía al techo, acostada a su lado, completamente roja.

- Hancock, ¿queres acompañar a Zoro a comprar su ropa?

- No es necesario. Seguro lo acompañará su mujer. - Le contestó al renito.

- ¿Mi mujer? - Zoro se metió en la conversación confuso. - ¿De qué hablan?

- ¡Hablamos de Robin! - Le explicó Chopper.

- ¿Ella irá? - El pequeño doctor asintió. - Entonces creo que podré comprarme algo de ropa..

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que sería todo tan fácil diciendo el nombre de Robin?

- ¿Qué dijiste, Chopper?

- Nada Zoro, nada.

* * *

- Nami no ha vuelto desde anoche. - Le decía Ivon a Robin mientras se ataba las zapatillas.

- No te preocupes por ella, debe estar en algún lugar del hotel o en alguna otra habitación.

- ¿Alguna otra habitación? - Ivon sonrió. - Quizás. ¿Estas lista para ir a comprar tu vestuario?

- Claro, tendré que hablar con Sanji igualmente para que combinemos nuestras prendas, ¿él irá?

- Sí, le dije ayer en la noche y asintió.

- ¿Qué hay de Nami y Zoro?

- También irán o se quedaran sin vestimenta y eso les sacará puntos a la hora de bailar.

* * *

Usopp se desperezaba en la cama, refregándose un ojos, en cuanto recibió un almohadazo de lleno que le impactó en la cara. Rápidamente, frunció el ceño y miró a los presentes en la habitación.

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡Lo lamento mucho, Usopp-san!

- ¡Brook! - Chillo el narigón. - ¡¿Por qué me tiras esto?! Recién me levanto..

- Lo siento mucho, Usopp-san. - Seguido de pedir disculpas el esqueleto le vuelve a arrojar una almohada.

- ¡¿Por qué te disculpas si sigues haciéndolo?!

- ¡Yohohoho! ¡Lo siento mucho!

- ¡Ya basta, se que no lo sientes!

- ¡Ustedes, cabrones! ¡Dejenme descansar! ¡Estaba teniendo un SUPERRRR sueño!

- Ah, te despertamos Franky, perdón. - Pidió Usopp y miró a la habitación. - Eh.. ¿y dónde esta Sanji? ¿No se suponía que dormiría con nosotros?

- Su cama esta vacía, ya se habrá ido a su súuuuper trabajo de cocinero.

- No podemos esperar menos de Sanji-san, ¡Yohohoho!

* * *

Las tres habitaciones abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo. De la primera salían Chopper y Zoro, aun rezongando por lo temprano que era. De la segundo Robin e Ivon y de la tercera Usopp y Brook. Los seis se sorprendieron al ver lo que pudieron observar en el corredor.

Sanji estaba sentado contra la pared, durmiendo. Y sobre él, se encontraba Nami, apoyada en su regazo, durmiendo también, como si fuera un bebé, mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Robin sonrió al igual que Ivon. Usopp y Brook se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que había logrado el rubio después de tanto tiempo cortejando a su amada pelirroja. Chopper quiso decir algo, pero Zoro le tapó la boca rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para luego susurrar:

- Este cocinero de mierda, ¿por qué se viene a dormir en el corredor? - Se acercó a los dormidos en el piso y empezó a patear suavemente la pierna derecha del cocinero. - Eh, eh.. ¡Eh! ¡Pervertido! ¡Levantate! ¡Eh!

Este se despertó sobresaltado y al mirar a Zoro su cara se transformó.

- ¡¿Qué piensas que haces, marimo de mierda?!

- ¡¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el medio del corredor como un indigente?!

- ¡¿Un indigente, decís?! - Sanji no dijo más al darse cuenta que sobre él Nami empezó a moverse a causa de tanto ruido.

La pelirroja se despertó y dio un leve bostezo. Ignorando que seis personas de su tripulación, también estaban ahí observando todo, le dio un beso a Sanji en los labios, logrando que se sonroje frente a todos los demás.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó la pelirroja al verlo tan frío y luego entendió. - ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?! - Le gritó a los demás mientras se levantaba de arriba del cocinero.

- Creo que eso te lo tenemos que preguntar nosotros.. - Le dijo Usopp.

- ¡Nami! ¡Has besado a Sanji! - Le festejó Ivon. - ¡No sabía que eran pareja!

- ¡No lo somos! - Chilló esta.

- Si lo son.. - Siguió molestándola Ivon. - Cielos, debió ser difícil estarlo ocultándolo durante todo este tiempo solo por el torneo..

- ¿De qué esta hablando? - Le susurró Usopp a Brook.

- No lo sé, ¡Yohohoho! - Le contestó el esqueleto en igual tono bajo.

- ¿Saben? ¡Podemos hacer una cosa! ¿Por qué no cambian de pareja? Eso será mucho más fácil teniendo en cuenta que vos y Sanji están juntos.

- ¡Que no lo estamos!

- ¿Eso se puede hacer? - Preguntó Zoro con una media sonrisa.

- Sí. Si ellos quieren porque están juntos..

- En ese caso.. - Zoro se acercó hasta Robin y agarrándola de la cintura, le encajó un beso de prepo a lo que ella no se negó.

Las bocas de Chopper, Usopp y Brook, incluido Sanji, casi se les salen de tanto que se les abrieron.

- ¡Marimo de mierda! ¡¿Qué te pensas que estas haciendo?!

- ¡Zoro! ¿Por qué la besas? - Preguntó Usopp aun atónito.

- ¡Robin! ¿Por qué no usaste tus brazos Fleur para evitarlo? - Preguntó Chopper.

- Porque no quise evitarlo.

- Bien. - Le dijo Zoro a Ivon. - Nosotros también estamos juntos así que estamos de acuerdo en cambiar de parejas de baile.

- ¡Entendido! - Sonrió la coreógrafa. - ¡Entonces esto es todo! ¡Zoro y Robin serán una pareja y Sanji y Nami la otra! ¡Ahora vamos! Hay que comprar la ropa para los bailes, rápido señores, rápido.

Nami y Sanji se quedaron solos en el corredor en cuanto todos se fueron detrás de Zoro y Robin preguntándoles cosas sobre su relación, la cual nunca se había dado a conocer en la tripulación anteriormente.

- ¡Sanji! - Nami se paró repentinamente y el rubio la miró. - ¡A comprar nuestra ropa!

- ¿Estas de acuerdo en cambiar de pareja?

- ¡Ya no tenemos más opción! ¡Pateemosle el culo a esos dos y ganemos el torneo!

Sanji sonrió asintiendo a la idea de la pelirroja y se paró junto a ella.

- Si eso es lo que me princesa quiere, es lo que mi princesa tendrá. La victoria.


End file.
